A Slight Disruption
by For You Blue
Summary: Beginning during Episode III, but becoming an AU when a small twist is added to the story...but don't go calling him small to his face! Han, A/P, Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia PT&OT. AU from ROTS onwards. (*Updated March 19/18. Chapter 13 posted.*)
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_ :

 **Beginning during Episode III, but becoming an AU when a small twist is added to the story...but don't go calling him small to his face!**

Nine-year-old Han Solo is under the enslavement of a con-artist thief, who uses him and other children to steal and pick-pockets. But when they arrive on the centre planet of the Republic, Coruscant, Han uses the opportunity to run away.

Suddenly finding himself being pursued by the Coruscanti police, Han escapes into the apartment buildings of the Senators and while climbing out of a window falls onto the balcony of Senator Padmé Amidala. Padmé becomes attached to the orphan boy, who so desperately needs a loving family and home.

But will the new responsibility of Han, in conjunction upcoming birth of his child, help Anakin to see the path to save someone is not always the quick and easy way, but the path that we know is difficult, but ultimately right.

* * *

Originally posted on the Jedi Council Forums back in 2007. I first posted a revived edition of ASD back in 2010 on this site, and last year I updated it yet again for AO3. Now, upon it's 10th Anniversary, I'm delighted to bring this thoroughly revised and more cohesive version of my most popular fanfiction story on this site before I took it down. After chapter thirteen there's going to be a series of chapters I originally had planned but decided not to include with the original posting, so before the original chapter fourteen there will be a whole new side story.

I hope you enjoy this updated version of ASD, and I hope it will inspire you to try your own hand at writing something out of the ordinary.

( **A/N** : _This story contains references to the original (now "Legend") EU back-story for Han Solo, (i.e The Han Solo Trilogy by A.C Crispin etc.) The upcoming SOLO movie, and whatever else is planned for the character's childhood doesn't factor in, notably as this story was originally penned a decade ago._ )

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer**** : _I don't own Star Wars, the characters associated with it, or anything to do with it at all._

* * *

 ** **A Slight Disruption****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 1****

* * *

 ** **H**** an Solo was not much to look at.

Even the proud little boy, (who would snap that it was otherwise,) secretly knew it.

He was just another scruffy, dirty street kid in patched up, oversized clothing and worn down to the sole shoes.

And this was just perfect as far as Han was currently concerned, because if he had been a clean –and memorable looking– kid, he would not be able to blend into the night-time crowd on Coruscant and make his escape from Garris Shrike.

Han shuddered, despite himself, at the thought of the former bounty hunter turned crime lord, that had all but kidnapped him four years ago off the dirty, rough streets of the poor area of Northern Corellia, and integrated Han into his syndicate of child thieves.

Solo sniffled and wiped his nose on his oversized, threadbare sleeve, gazing out around the throng of people he was so desperately trying to disappear into, sneaking past both strangely dressed humanoids and alien species, the adults jabbering away as they stood lined up in one of the upper-level queues for the hottest nightclubs.

Han looked up at one of the glowing Aurbesh signs as he past by the entertainment district buildings, and read the time at being 0300 hours. Meaning that he had escaped from his fellow pick-pockets at least five hours previously, and the little snitches would have wailed on him _long_ ago.

The boy's stomach gurgled in response to the smell of food that wafted from all around him from the food carts, and all Solo could do was rub his middle ruefully and sigh.

The one thing Dewlanna – Shrike's ship, _The Trader's Luck's,_ Wookiee cook– was always scolding Han about was that often instead of asking for food –even from her– the nine-year-old felt the need to sneak into his pockets anything edible. This time he'd forgotten to do either.

Han looked around for a side alley of some sort to hide in to try and rest until it was dawn. Finally noticing a small alley only a few metres down past where he was standing, Han pulled his oversized shirt tighter around himself to make himself inconspicuous, as he realised some obvious two human police personnel had noticed him, and were now headed his way.

Attempting to take slow steps as not to attract unneeded attention, the slight boy darted through the crowd towards the alley.

However, that single, wide-eyed stare Han had briefly directed towards the police officers had only encouraged them to move faster to apprehend the boy.

One small, ragged street-kid, out on the upper levels of Coruscant at early morning, glancing around suspiciously, was either up to mischief or in danger.

The slightly shorter officer yelled out just to see if the unkempt child would react.

 _"Hey!"_

Little Solo made the mistake of turning to look at the two humanoid men rushing up to him and silently cursed himself, "Oh no," Han breathed, rushing back into the crowd as fast as his small legs could carry him, dodging through the humanoids and aliens like a wraith.

As the police gave chase, Han skidded through the streets, pulling to halt when he suddenly found himself standing in the middle of the busy central plaza, (lit up like a Wookiee tree-top village on Life Day.) with sloping, bronze and silver coloured sculptures, surrounded by high-rise buildings.

Gazing about the huge residential buildings that surrounded the plaza, Han remembered the brief low-down Shrike had given them on the districts of Coruscant…Republic Senators lived here.

Solo scratched his shaggy, brown haired head, remembering the kindly Corellian Senator, Garm Bel Ilibis, whom he had met once two years ago when he'd been in a school, masquerading as a student in one of Shrike's more elaborate schemes. Senator Ilibis had told Han he was impressed with the questions he had asked, and said he was a bright young man, who had a great future ahead of him.

Han nodded firmly with the resolve only a nine-year-old could muster, __Yes.__ If anyone could help him the senator of Corellia could. Senator Ilibis had been a nice person, and Solo had met so few nice people in his short life, that just the memory of one compliment and kindly word was taken very much to heart.

The boy scampered towards the senatorial apartment building on his right, looking up at the glowing sign that gave directions to the various planetary quarters, he smirked lob-sidedly. It was his lucky day, as Corellia was on this list.

The boy looked around and strolled casually over to the turbolift. The security system was controlled by a panel to the left side, and the boy had learnt to hot-wire systems like this before most other kids had lost their top and bottom front teeth.

Pursing his tongue between his aforementioned front teeth in concentration, Han pulled a small knife from his back pocket, and a stick of Kashyyyk honey-chew Dewlanna had made for him last night. Han broke off a couple of pieces of the honey-chew, and shoved the remains into his back pocket.

Han put the five broken pieces of honey-chew into his mouth and chewed vigorously one at a time and spat them back into his hand. Grabbing three of the softened pieces, Solo placed them where he knew the sensors would be placed randomly throughout the outside of the panel, and then jimmied it open.

Flipping the board down and shoving the remaining gum into his mouth, Han used the knife to deftly slice some wires, and pulled a piece of gum out of his mouth each time to block the sensitive sensors beneath them. The boy finally smirking in sticky triumph as the panel beeped as it became unlocked after a few moments.

Calmly pressing a few buttons, the door to the turbo lift glided open and the boy strolled into the lift. Looking aside at the buttons lit up on the panel to the left, Han pressed the number that the sign had given him, and waited impatiently as the door slid shut again.

Even if Senator Ilibis only placed him in an orphanage on Coruscant or in a foster home, it was better than the stang-hole he'd been living in. Han just wished he'd said a real good-bye to Dewlanna.

He had said good-bye as in that he'd return with the others, not __good-bye__ good-bye.

Oh well, the old Wookiee had wanted him to find a way of escaping anyway, she would understand. Han blew a bubble with the honey-chew and snapped it back into his mouth.

The lift was fairly swift and Solo found himself on the fifth level, after only another two honey-chew bubbles. Han stuck his head in experimentally, turning to look from right to left in the darkened room.

"Hello? Senator Ilibis?" The dark silence was broken by Han's voice that echoed across the entrance room and no response came. He walked fully into the apartment, just as the door slid shut on the turbolift. Han took little notice of the door slamming shut and continued his calling.

After circling all the rooms and finding no-one, the boy suddenly remembered why the Corellian quarters were vacant, while standing in the hall that led to the sleeping quarters.

"Oh no," Han groaned, "the separation act…I forgot!" Solo went from plain panic to pure terror, "Oh stang! The turbo lift!" He rushed back to the entrance hall and pounded on the turbo lift door. "Oh no, oh no!" Solo stopped suddenly, remembering the sensors. Any fiddling with the door panel and he was doomed. At any rate, he was a goner if they found him here in the morning.

Unless, he could find another way out of the place...Han's wondering eyes instantly fell on the windowed balcony. Practically suicidal. But –like a lot of nine-year-olds– Han resolved to worry about that _after_ he already was all ready climbing over the balustrade.

-:-:-:-

Below the Corellian quarters was the official apartments of the Naboo representatives. The Senator for Naboo had one of the largest quarters and balcony that looked out over the skyline of Coruscant.

The current Naboo senator, Padmé Amidala Naberrie, had helped furnish the apartments herself. But never had she noticed how many sharp and fragile to the touch objects she had furnished the elaborate apartment with, until she started thinking of the baby she now carried within her crawling, and then running, along the carpeted floors in a few months.

 _ _My__ _baby…_ _ _our__ _baby...Anakin…_

Their marriage had had to be hidden. A secret only known between Padmé and Anakin themselves, the wise-man on Naboo, and their droids, C-3PO and R2-D2. Padmé hadn't even been able to tell her family. (Although, she often had the passing thought that her older sister, Sola, suspected Anakin was much more than just her younger sister's close friend.)

But now, with a living, breathing creation of their love growing inside Padmé's womb, the world had suddenly become far more dangerous for their forbidden union.

Padmé had met Anakin Skywalker long before he had been a Jedi. Given that the then young Queen of Naboo had been only fourteen, and her now husband had been all of almost ten years old.

But that tow haired boy had still looked her straight in the eye, and announced firmly that he was going to marry her some day.

How the young queen –disguised as one of her handmaidens– had tried so hard not to laugh at the snub nosed little boy's proclaimation, replying that he was just a little boy.

With all the conviction of the future Jedi Knight he would one day be, Anakin had just stared at Padmé carefully, and responded stubbornly that he wouldn't always be.

And Anakin, as he tended to be most of the time, (when he wasn't being hot-headed,) was right. He did grow up and marry Padmé, even after being forbidden to do so by his obligation to the Jedi Order.

Still, Anakin had never faltered _once_ in his commitment to the Jedi Order and their participation in the Clone Wars. He was a General in the Republic army, and had been fighting on the front-lines for the past nearly two years.

The slight young man Padmé had married had hardened into a muscular warrior, now a Jedi Knight and no longer a Padawan under the tutelage of the still ever watchful, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

This now meant Anakin could spend his leave time almost entirely with his secret wife, which made their brief reunions even that more pleasurable and blessed.

Padmé was awoken from her blissful dreams of their reunion earlier that day, (following the rescue of Chancellor Palpatine,) when the weight of Anakin lying beside her in the bed had shifted with him waking up abruptly and getting out of their bed. Padmé half-turned to look after her husband, his dark, cloaked silhouette making stark contrast against the dimly lit apartment.

As if feeling their father's restlessness, the child in Padmé womb began to shift as well. The pregnant woman made soft shushing noises, and rubbed her stomach through the blue satin material, slowly rolling over to get out of the bed to follow Anakin.

 _ _The baby must have some of his daddy's connection with the Force__ _,_ Senator Amidala allowed a small smile across her delicate features, replacing the concerned grimace over her husband.

Anakin was completely convinced their child was going be a girl. But Padmé begged to differ, no offence to the powers of the Force, but Anakin wasn't bearing this child.

He had been away from their baby since it began to grow practically, Padmé was certain it was a boy. She had different symptoms from what she could remember Sola having with Ryoo and Pooja, and also old wives tales of carrying a boy lower then a girl.

Amidala was happy for their baby to be a surprise though. Boy or girl, this baby was going to change their lives completely. Padmé's delicate, bare feet padded softly across the carpet as she walked across the darkened living room area.

The Naboo senator stopped briefly to look over at where Anakin sat alone in the dim light. He cut such a solemn, distressed figure against the sparkling lights from the busy traffic and tall skyscrapers, visible outside the windowed walls.

Padmé sighed softly and continued to walk towards her husband slowly. Anakin didn't look up in her direction as she came to his side, not even moving a muscle when she ran her fingers through his fair tresses.

"What's bothering you?" Padmé whispered.

Hollow blue eyes finally looked up at her, and the Jedi Knight gave his wife a shaky smile that didn't match the look in his eyes.

Anakin reached out to graze his hand against his wife's rounded belly, and then took the japor snippet –that she wore as a pendant on a long chain– in his lightsaber calloused finger tips. "Nothing," he replied without more than a moment's hesitation.

Padmé eyed Anakin suspiciously as he glanced up from his gaze on the pendant with another uncertain smile.

"I remember when I gave this to you."

Senator Amidala sighed with tired patience. She too remembered all too well when a nine-year-old Anakin gave her the Japor fragment carved with a symbol of good-luck. That boy had been as honest as a starshine in the night sky. Now the man he had grown into was lying right to her face.

"How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" Padmé invoked simply.

Anakin dropped the pendant and his face darkened again as he looked away. Anakin had been wearing that look all too often since he'd been in the Clone Wars.

The response came just as plainly as Padmé's question "It was a dream."

Padmé winced, remembering the visions he had about his Mother, "Bad?" She pinched herself inwardly.

 _ _Of course it had been bad__ _._ _ _Why would Anakin look so moody and awoken in the middle of the night if it had been a pleasant dream?__

Anakin's frown deepened into his tanned, broadly handsome face, "Like the ones I used to have about my Mother, just before she died," he ascertained, still staring straight ahead in troubled memories.

Senator Amidala reached out to stroke his arm comfortingly, she had been right, "And?"

Anakin let out an unsteady breath as he turned to look into her dulcet brown eyes, "And it was about you," his gaze darkened even more and Padmé's husband turned his head away again.

"Tell me." Padmé begged in a soft whisper as she gazed at him in concern. __About me?__

Anakin got to his feet, "It was only a dream," he said quietly and firmly, walking away from Padmé gradually. The Jedi's shoulders dipped when he sighed defeatedly, gazing out the tall window. The moment's anxious silence was unexpectedly broken, as Anakin slowly turned his upper-torso to gaze painfully back at his petite wife.

"You die in childbirth."

Padmé's arms quickly enveloped her rounding stomach, "And the baby?" She demanded fearfully. Amidala had never been afraid to die, but to die and leave Anakin she feared.

To die and lose the baby within her she feared even more.

Anakin's steady voice broke, "I don't know," he admitted stonily, looking away from her again.

Padmé opened her mouth to say a word of comfort, 'It was only a dream,' or something to quell the visible anger and worry on Anakin's face, and the nervousness she was feeling, when there came –from the direction of her beautifully kept balcony– a loud yelp.

Quickly accompanied by the crashing and banging sounds of smashed pottery.

"What in the name of the Force was that?!" Anakin exclaimed, rushing towards the balcony, Padmé not far behind her barefoot husband, the nightmares temporarily forgotten for the moment.

Upon approaching the windowed balcony, the couple saw the dust start to clear and a small, very dirty figure was sprawled in the middle of the floor. The figure sat up and started coughing, and Anakin immediately analysed its Force signature as that of a young boy. Aged between eight and ten years old. The boy's feelings registered between mild pain and relief.

Anakin narrowed his eyes slightly. "My dear, I think our guest is a street louse," he informed his wife, who was already pushing open the doors to kneel beside the small boy, rubbing his back as he hacked. Skywalker folded his arms and lent against the door frame with a mildly disapproving look.

 _ _She shouldn't be worrying herself so much in her condition...__

"Are you all right?" Padmé inquired gently as she rested her hand on the dusty boy's shoulder.

The boy nodded his shaggy brown haired head and peered up at her cautiously, the Senator's heart almost broke into a thousand pieces at the immediate mistrust and nervousness in those hazel eyes.

"Yeah…" the boy said softly, then straightened and jumped to his feet, brushing off his pants with a quick swipe. "…yeah, I'm all right. Thanks." He said a little louder and staring back at the beautiful woman more astutely, a grin on his face.

"Wow! I know _you_! You're Senator Amidala! Everyone always says you're the prettiest lady on the Galactic Senate!"

Padmé smiled in wonder at the lob-sided grin on the grubby boy's face, "Is that so," she humoured the small boy, who nodded firmly, brushing back his long bangs off his forehead.

"Ah huh...I didn't know you were so..." the child looked down at her stomach with wide eyes, " _ _big__ _._ "

Amidala looked down as well and noticed her pregnant stomach was very visible through her sleek satin nightgown, __Uh oh.__ "Oh," she said softly.

Anakin walked over and helped Padmé to her feet, keeping an arm around her waist, he looked over at the boy. "He appears to be all right. Nothing broken?"

The boy looked over his limbs and shook his head slowly in response.

"Bleeding anywhere?"

Again the boy looked over his skinny frame, and shook his head.

"Okay then. So, I suggest we call the guards and—"

Padmé glared up at her husband and thumped his arm disapprovingly. Anakin looked down into her angry brown eyes with a raised brow as Padmé pulled him a few feet away from the dusty boy.

"Anakin, " Padmé warned sharply. "I know you're worried about me and the baby, but the boy's done nothing wrong."

Anakin looked back over at the boy, who gave him a sullen look of suspicious disapproval in response, the Jedi rubbed his forehead, "I know, Padmé, but what if he's working for someone—?"

"Well then I'm going to find that out for myself. Either way, how dare they send a child out this late at night." Padmé pulled away and walked back to the boy, as Anakin folded his arms into his cloak with a sigh.

The boy smiled up at the woman as Padmé stood over him, he was skinny and quite obviously a very active child.

"You know my name, young man, but I don't know yours," Padmé ascertained brightly.

The boy looked uncomfortable. "No, you don't. Who's the stuff-shirt?" He pointed at Anakin in an attempt to change the subject. The pregnant woman smiled indulgently at the boy, as Skywalker snorted derogatively from behind them.

"That would be my former protector and very good friend, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker," Padmé informed the young boy, who gave the tall Jedi a very distrustful glare in response.

"Jedi? Are they like the Feds?" The boy whispered to the woman warily.

Padmé glanced over at Anakin with a supportive smile, "No, not really. You've never heard of the Jedi?" She felt almost relief at the thought. If the boy knew nothing of the Jedi and that they shouldn't be married, perhaps they would be safe.

The urchin shook his head and Senator Amidala sighed.

"Oh, they're kind of like guardians. They protect people that are in trouble or danger."

"Huh," the dusty child brushed off his pants again. "Are you in trouble or danger right now?" He inquired. Padmé looked mildly taken back and the boy wiped his nose with his sleeve, "I mean, err, being pregnant and all...you are pregnant, right?" He added hurriedly.

Padmé's heart almost melted again at his concern, and she nodded, "Yes I am. But I'm not in trouble," she sighed. "Not _yet,_ " Amidala added under her breath. "Now, will you tell me your name? I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." She assured him.

The boy snorted, "Yeah, like that's a new one," he sighed and looked down at the ground. "All right. My name is Han," he said reluctantly.

Anakin stepped forward and looked down at the boy, "How old are you, Han?"

The boy stared up at the tall, fair haired man with narrowed eyes.

"I'm nine, almost ten," Han informed him cautiously.

Looking the dusty child up and down, Anakin raised a wry eyebrow. "You're a little short for nine."

The boy looked offended, "Yeah, well you're a little too _tall_ for any age," he shot back. " _And_ you have a nasty scar over your eye," Han huffed. Padmé chuckled at the none too impressed look on Anakin's face.

"Oh, well, you're short and dirty, I'd rather be tall and scarred any day," Anakin retorted with chagrin.

Padmé patted Anakin's arm as Han poked his tongue out at the Jedi.

"Honestly, Ani. Han, would you like to go into the 'fresher and clean up?" She motioned to the R2 unit who came trundling up from his position watching the drama from the door-frame. "Artoo will show you the way."

Han nodded, "Okay. You sure you don't want to come with me? I don't know if the big guy thinks I'm going to steal the soap," he ignored the dirty look Anakin shot him. Padmé shook her head. "Okay then," the boy went to follow the blue-domed droid –who beeped at him friendlily as he approached– then turned around mid-way.

"Sorry about the stuff I broke," Han added as an afterthought, before he followed Artoo into the apartment.

Anakin pointed after Han, "How did he even get on the balcony way up here?"

Padmé sighed, "Ani, The poor boy is obviously frightened half to death, let him clean up a little," she put her arms around Anakin's tapered waist as he sighed and looked away.

"I'll get the droids to see to the mess out here. We'll set Han down, give him a drink, and ask all the questions we need to get to the bottom of all this."

Anakin shrugged and looked down at his petite wife, "All right, but he's not an abandoned pitten, and you're in a delicate way at the moment," he gave in reluctantly.

The woman laughed, "Delicate way? Really?" Padmé laughed and even made her husband chuckle at his own words. "I'm _pregnant_ , Ani, not ill," she pursed her lips, Anakin did not look happy with the choice of words, and neither was she.

"Besides," Padmé added hurriedly, "I want to do something nice for him. Han reminds me of another scruffy little boy I met long ago," she stood on tiptoe and kissed the tanned Jedi Knight's lips.

Anakin rolled his eyes as he took Padmé hands. "I was a lot taller at nine." He linked her arm through his, and led Padmé back into the apartment, ignoring her short snort of laughter at his indignant expression.

-:-:-:-

 **T** he small boy gawked around the lounge of the apartment, as he walked out of the nicest 'fresher he'd ever been in his life.

The R2 unit had watched Han carefully, beeping at the boy sternly when he just washed his face with water and pointed a mechanical grasping pincer at the soap on the shelf above the sink.

Han scratched the back of his neck worriedly as he approached the young man and woman, who were watching him from the sofa in the middle of the curved room.

Senator Amidala looked over at with a small, genuine smile as Han approached, and that big grouch Skywalker with a less inviting stare, as the boy slowly walked over and stood a few feet in front of them.

"You sure have a real nice place, Senator Amidala," Han said politely, folding his arms over his torn shirt, looking curiously over at the shiny golden plated protocol droid balancing a tray, standing behind the seated adults.

Senator Amidala's smile widened as she rested her arms on her stomach, "Why, thank you, Han. And I must say, you are far more nice looking when you don't have dust all over your face. Please sit down," she motioned to the circular couch opposite the one her and Anakin were sitting on.

Han obligingly walked over and flopped down on the couch. The gold droid he'd observed earlier, shuffled over with the laden tray and offered the boy the warm mug of blue-milk resting on it, along with a plate of sweet-snap cookies. The boy cautiously took the mug and three of the cookies.

"Cheers, goldenrod," Han thanked the protocol droid.

" _ _Goldenrod__!" It squawked at Han, who smirked in response at the appalled tone in the droid's voice. He'd never liked these blabbermouth things. Astromech droids were fine, but who needed a machine to talk?

"Well _I_ _never_. My name is C-3PO, young sir, it is certainly not–"

"That will be all, Threepio," Amidala intervened with a smile around her own mug of warm blue-milk, as Skywalker nursed a mug of caff with a raised eyebrow in the pregnant woman's direction.

Han jammed a cookie in his mouth and narrowed his eyes at the familiarity between the couple. "You two sure are awful close," he commented offhand.

Padmé took a sip of her drink and smiled affectingly, patting the hand of the Jedi beside her.

"I've known Anakin since he was your age, Han. We've been very good friends for many years," Padmé eyes sparkled when they connected with the young man, and Han rolled his own eyes.

He might only be nine, but Han knew what a look like __that__ meant.

"Anakin was living on Tatooine with his mother when we first met. Do you have parents, Han?"

The little boy raised his eyebrow in an expression far to old for his features, "Mine died a long time ago," Han muttered. Reaching out for another cookie, the boy suddenly looked up in surprise as he felt a large hand rest upon his own.

Anakin Skywalker gazed down poignantly at Han.

"My mother died a few years ago. I never knew my father. My mother always said 'Sadness has a season and it will pass,' What she never said was that seasons leave their mark in the soil for generations, regardless of floods or drought." Anakin smiled for the first time at the small boy, and Han was slightly taken back.

Not really knowing what the sudden kindly words from the tall man meant.

"Yeah, I guess…I never knew my folks, though. They died before I could ever really remember them. I guess I was kinda kidnapped off the streets of Corellia by a guy named Garris Shrike. He trained me to steal, lie and pickpockets," Han admitted abruptly.

Anakin's eyes widened slightly, and Padmé looked saddened.

Han became instantly animated before they could say anything, "I...I didn't __want__ to, and I wasn't stealing nothin' when I landed on your balcony, I swear. I was only looking for Senator Ilibis. I met him a while ago when Shrike used me in some sort of scam, or somethin', and he said that I was really smart." He fiddled with the sugary treat in his hands, leaving sticky marks along his fingers.

Padmé watched the hazel eyes become misty and she felt the child in her stomach shift, as if sensing it's mother's unhappiness. Amidala rubbed her stomach gently and tried to keep her emotions in check.

"When we landed on Coruscant," Han sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve again. "I escaped from the others, and then some policemen started chasin' me, and I ended up at the bottom of your apartment block. I saw Senator Ilibis name on the sign and I broke into the turbolift.

"I just wanted to talk to him, to tell him everything. I thought he might help me." Tears started flowing down Han's cheeks and he rubbed at them furiously with his hands, still sticky from the melting cookie.

Anakin reached out tentatively with the Force to check if the boy was putting on Dewback tears, but Han's emotions were very honest and real. Skywalker bit the inside of his cheek as Han continued to pour out everything that had happened to him.

"An' then I was going to try the turbolift again, but I saw the balcony and I _really_ wasn't gonna try somethin' stupid like climbing down it…but then I decided at the last minute to climb down it any ways. I slipped because I got really sleepy, and then I crashed onto your balcony."

Han hiccuped, and tried to hold back the tears.

"Please, please don't make me go back to him. You gotta believe me!"

Padmé looked over to Anakin, her hands grasping and twisting the fabric of her nightgown as tears flooded her own eyes.

Skywalker looked kindly and firmly at Han, "I believe you," he nodded at his wife, brushing back a curl from her eyes. " _ _We__ believe you."

Padmé almost smiled in relief, and rushed over to Han's side, taking a wet-flimsy towel from the side table and drying Han's sticky face with it. Before pulling the boy into a warm hug, resting her chin on his head, and rubbing Han's back comfortingly.

"It's okay, it's going to be all right. We won't let anyone harm you, not as long as there's breath in my lungs."

Anakin sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly, "Well, I suppose that's an end to my quiet, relaxing leave," he commented offhandedly.

Han turned his head to look at the imposing Jedi. "You mean, I can stay here with you two?" His choked up voice almost squeaking on the last syllable. Padmé threw Anakin a delighted smile and Skywalker smiled in return.

"You mean staying with Senator Amidala, this is her apartment. I live at the Jedi Temple while I'm on leave," he pointed out.

The boy raised an eyebrow and rubbed his swollen eyes. "Right, so that's why you're half-clothed and here at 0400 hours," Han pointed out with a small grin, pulling back from Padmé.

"I might only be nine, but I know where babies come from Anakin, and I don't think this kid has a thing to worry about. Senator Amidala's really pretty, and your real nice when you're not being grouchy," the boy remarked.

Anakin rubbed his forehead, "It's not that simple, Han. You see, Jedi aren't allowed to marry or have children. And I've done both in secret," he said softly. Anakin walked over and squatted down beside Han, his steel blue eyes firm.

"You can't tell anyone. Especially if we find a foster family for you."

Han frowned, looking between Padmé and Anakin, "But I thought I could stay here with you guys for good. I'm not that much trouble, really! I've done some sneaky things, but I've never hurt anyone, honest!" He pleaded.

Padmé was taken back. "You really think we'll be good parents?" She inquired. Anakin raised his eyebrows in respite, as Han nodded his head rigorously.

"Ah huh, you're both really nice. I'd want you as my parents if I had a choice. My full name is Han Solo, and I really, really want to stay here with you two," Han said firmly, with a full blown smile on his face.

Padmé laughed and embraced Han tightly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have someone around while Anakin's away, and then to help out when the baby comes. He could use a big brother to look out for him," Padmé said kindly, brushing back the boy's hair.

Anakin rubbed his chin and turned away thoughtfully, Han looking over at him anxiously.

"I don't want to hear anything about our daughter hot-wiring turbolift systems," Skywalker finally responded, turning back and giving Padmé a nod, his wife beaming in response.

Han eyes lit up, "Is that a yes?" He demanded, "that was a __yes__!" The little boy jumped across the couch and hugged Anakin unexpectedly. "Thank you, thank you! I promise I'll be the best son, and the best big brother in the galaxy!"

Padmé smiled delightedly, amazed at how fast the charming little boy had come into her life, "I have no doubt of that, but I think we better get you into a bed. We have a big day ahead of us. You think that this Garris Shrike is off planet?" She asked Anakin, who tried to pry Han's arms off from around his neck.

Han got the hint and dropped his arms, "Whenever one of us would run off, especially on a busy planet, Captain Shrike used to pack up everything into the _Trader's Luck_ and leave before we could blab to the feds. Sometimes," he remembered running off to meet his insane Sal-Solo cousin and Aunt.

"If he found you again, he'd thrash you pretty bad."

Anakin put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "We're not going to let that happen to you ever again, Han. If we ever track down or run into that Shrike, we'll be the ones doing the thrashing," he assured him firmly.

Padmé cleared her throat poignantly and Skywalker smiled deviously at her.

"I mean, we'll let the authorities take care of him," Anakin amended, winking at Han, who struck a fighting pose and nodded.

Padmé shook her head, getting to her feet and holding out her hand to the small boy, "Come on, tough guy, we have a lot to do later today," she reasoned. Han tentatively took Padmé hand and she smiled down at him.

"And you don't have to call me Senator Amidala. It's a silly title only for politicians."

Han nodded, "Okay, Padmé," he tried out, looking down at his feet before staring back up at the curly haired woman, as Anakin watched on with a small smile.

"Do you suppose, after it's all worked out, that I could call you Mom?"

Padmé's heart swelled in a feeling similar to when she found out she was pregnant, "I would like nothing better in this entire universe. In fact," she knelt down to face Han, glancing up into his eyes with a shaky smile. "Could you do one thing for me?"

The boy sniffed and wiped his nose, "Anything in the whole galaxy!" He replied with so much gusto, that Anakin lowered his head to hide the wide grin on his face, as he got to his feet and folded his arms into his cloak.

Amidala looked down at her belly, placing her other hand over the growing child within, "That you start calling me Mom, right from this moment?" She looked back up at Han, who nodded vigorously and threw his arms around her.

"Absolutely yes!" Han agreed, looking cheekily over at Anakin. "Does that me I can call you Dad?"

The tall, fair haired Jedi Knight laughed, "A much as I would like you to –it would get me in practice for the little one– it's all right for Padmé to say she's fostering a child, but not for someone who's suppose to be only her friend," he pointed out.

Han scratched his head. "What if I just call you 'Dad' when nobody else is around?"

Anakin sighed, not wanting to disappoint this boy. "In theory it's a good idea, but what if you slip up around anyone else and call me 'Dad'? It's probably a good idea to stick to Anakin," Skywalker said firmly. "When the baby comes, then things might change," he placed a hand on Han's head.

"But I promise I'll still be your father, regardless."

Han embraced Anakin and pulled back, "That's all right. This is so great!" He grabbed Padmé's hand again, "Can I see my room now, Mom?" He didn't wait for a reply and started marching away, "Which way is it?"

Padmé let the boy pull her along, "Han, slow down a little, sweetie, we need to be going this way," she pointed across down the hall.

Anakin watched them both with a troubled smile, wondering quietly to himself what this new development would bring into their already turbulent lives.

-:-:-:-

Shrike spat irritably off the platform, as he marched up the boarding ramp into the slaver-ship. The enslaved children aboard darting off in all directions as to not incur the wrath steadily growing on the scarred man's face.

"That blasted Han Solo! Nothing but trouble." Garris hissed under his breath. If he ever caught up with that little snot-nosed brat again, this time he was dead.

No forgiveness and pardons, dead.

A soft, furry face peered out hesitantly from the small door that led to the kitchens. Dewlanna's greying furred features became furrowed, then the Wookiee wuffed a quiet pray-chant in her native tongue for her beloved little Han, as she shuffled back into her kitchen.

 _Please be safe, little one._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. The sequel,** ** _Revolution of Fate,_** **will begin to be also be re-posted soon after this story is done being re-posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **T** he sun of Coruscant was already high in the bustling city sky when Han's eyes opened. He pulled the sheets off his head and peered over the top of them hesitantly.

Yes, it was the room Padmé, ( _ _My Mom__ _,_ he thought with a huge grin,) had settled him into last night. It all hadn't been a dream.

Han yawned and stretched, gazing out of the window at the passing traffic. A cheerful beep from his left almost made him jump.

But it was just R2-D2, who's little silver dome swivelled from side to side, as it often did when he was being friendly.

"Good-morning to you too, short-stack," Han said, half-way through another yawn.

Artoo bleated a raspberry sound at the boy and trundled out of the room, the door sliding across as he exited. Han folded his arms over his chest and wondered what would happen next.

As if on cue, the door slid across again. This time it was a young woman that looked suspiciously like Padmé, only with slightly more tanned skin. Dressed in a velvet purple gown with pleats, she was holding a tray bearing food and smiling kindly at the boy.

"Good morning, young Han," She greeted, walking with practiced grace over to the bedside table, where she placed down the laden breakfast tray, "I hope you slept well after last night's escapades?"

Han looked at the young woman inquisitively, as the tanned young woman sat on the end of his bed, "Yeah, I did. Where is my Mo...Senator Amidala?" he corrected warily.

The woman folded her hands on her lap, "Your Mother has already departed to attend the Senate. She explained everything before she left. Padmé would have woken you up, only you were sleeping so peacefully, and she had been awake since Jedi Skywalker departed earlier this morning." She held out one of her hands.

"We can be introduced? My name is Elle, I'm one of your Mother's handmaidens."

Han tentatively shook the perfectly manicured hand, "I'm Han Solo. But I guess you know that all ready," he took the tray down from the bedside table. "So, you're like a double for my Mom?" He asked, taking a spoonful of the cereal.

Elle nodded, her dark hair was pulled up into a simple bun that shifted slightly as she inclined her head, "Something like that. We also attend your mother, helping with her hair, make-up, and clothing. And generally keeping her safe.

"Should the times be dangerous, yes, we do step in as decoys."

Solo took a bite out of the flatbread beside the cereal bowl, it was spread with some sort of tart, sweet jam and Han decided that he liked it. "So there's more than one of you?" He asked with his mouth full.

 _There seems to be a lot of people living here._ _ _But then again__ –as Padmé had told Han when she settled him into bed last night– __Mom was once a queen of Naboo__ _._

The dark eyes of the woman were gently amused at the purple jam spread across Han's face, and she reached over to wipe it off with a cloth, "There are currently two of us. Motee is with your Mother..." Elle smiled again.

"It's a little strange, I was expecting to be explaining such things to a baby."

Han's eyes widened, "Hey! At least I don't need a diaper change every few hours," he jokingly defended himself. The young woman giggled at the lob-sided grin as she got to her slippered feet.

"Padmé warned me you were a charmer," Elle walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out Han's old clothing, which had been mended and cleaned.

"After you've cleaned up, you can dress in these for now. Today, we will meet up with your mother in the plaza outside the senate. We'll then go shopping for new clothes and anything else you need."

Han finished off the last of his toast and reached for the decanter of blue milk, "Mom told me that Anakin lives in the Jedi Temple. Do you suppose we could go see him as well?" He asked hopefully.

Elle cocked her head to the side. "Don't you know anything about the Jedi, Han?"

The boy shook his head, the milk decanter half way to his mouth.

Elle then patiently explained everything she knew about the Jedi Order, and that lead into letting Han know that there was a war going on, the Clone Wars to be specific. And that his foster father was a General in the Republic Army.

Han took all the information rather well, and soon after he curiously he demanded, "Does that mean that I'm caught up in all this now?"

The Handmaiden nodded, "I'm afraid so," she said, mildly puzzled at why the boy's face suddenly ploughed into a wide grin.

"Hyperspeed!" Han crowed, almost upsetting the tray and Elle in one, as he punched the air.

"That is __so__ cool. I mean, not the whole thing about Mom and Anakin not being together, and the whole war and all. But it's like being in the middle of a holo-drama! Senators and Knights...wow!"

Han placed the tray in Elle's hands and jumped out of bed, scrambling to gather up his clothes. The woman wordlessly watched the small boy —clad in one of Anakin's way over-sized tunics— make a bee-line for the en-suite 'fresher door.

"I'm going to the 'fresher. Breakfast was great, thanks!"

The tussled brown-haired flash darted out the door and Elle sighed.

"My word," she murmured, heading for the exit with the tray in her hands. "That boy is going to be a handful."

-:-:-:-

Padmé watched the other senators leave Bail Organa's meeting room with lowered eyes. One hand she propped up her head upon, and the other she unknowingly rested on her stomach.

Senator Bail Organa looked over at the Naboo Senator with a gentile smile, as Mon Mothma was the last of the Republic Senators to leave. Bail's tall, broad form strode briskly over to Padmé's side, and he sat on the sofa across from her chair.

Padmé looked up at Bail's goateed face with a plain expression.

"You've seemed distracted Senator," Bail's pleasant voice phased it perfectly as a comment, rather than a question.

Padmé returned the smile smoothly, the politician in her returning swiftly. "I have been, a little," she reached up to adjust the left of her twisted braids. "How is Breha?" Padmé changed the subject smoothly to Prince Organa's wife, the Queen of Alderaan.

Bail's dark eyes twinkled a little and he looked down at his hands. "Recovering," he sighed deeply. "The doctors say that it would be impossible for her to ever carry a child to midterm again," Bail disclosed.

Padmé winced in sympathy, and the young woman reached over to touch Bail's tanned hands.

"I'm so sorry," Padmé whispered, she gave Bail's hands a comforting squeeze. "I know it can be difficult. But this war has left behind a lot of children, perhaps the Force has decreed to let you and Breha be parents to an orphan child, who needs you as much as you have love for them," Padmé mentioned.

"I myself have fostered a young boy, just yesterday."

Bail looked up at her with a curious smile, "I didn't know that! Is that why you've been so distracted? What's the boy's name?" He inquired kindly, resting his hands on his knees.

Senator Amidala's smile widened, "Han. He's nine, almost ten. A scamp like I haven't seen since Anakin was a boy…I think he's twice as naughty, though. He and Anakin clashed a little when they met yesterday, but they get along well enough now.

"Elle is bringing Han to the Plaza Café, would you like to meet him?"

The Alderaan Senator nodded, "I would love to," he offered her a hand and Padmé took it gratefully. Getting to her feet alone was getting to be a problem, but she couldn't show that, even though she knew of all the politicians Bail would be the most supportive.

Organa strolled along the carpeted hallway with Padmé, as they exited his quarters.

"So you say that Jedi Skywalker has already met the boy?"

Padmé inclined her head, "Yes. He came by last evening to visit, and tell me all about what has been happening on the front," she shook her head.

"I don't know, I've known Anakin since he was as old as Han, but this war has changed him, inside as well as out." Padmé looked down at the sparkling beads on her sleeves, as they entered the turbolift.

Organa folded his arms and looked down at Padmé seriously as the turbolift doors shut.

"War does different things to different people. I remember seeing you, when you were first elected Queen of Naboo. Rash and too childish they said, and even on the holo-vision I could see in those eyes of yours that they might be right. Then I remember the first time I met you when you came to Alderaan," Bail's tone of voice changed as he recalled.

"Your planet had just gone through the Trade Federation dispute. My sisters and I came to court to greet the Naboo entourage, and you looked so small in those voluminous robes. Then you spoke and I realised that the only small about you was your stature, your eyes were completely different from when I'd first seen them."

Padmé looked away as they walked out of the turbolift into the bustling Senatorial Building Plaza, "You are right. Anakin's eyes have changed," she sighed, dropping her voice to a whisper before continuing.

"Han mentioned Senator Ilibis. Is there any way you can contact him and ask him about Han Solo? He might know more then what the fostering agents do about what happened to Han's parents." Padmé lied through her teeth.

Bail hid from his features the mild surprise he felt, "I expect so. Has the boy mentioned Garm's name?"

Senator Amidala nodded, "Yes, apparently he met him once a few years ago," she looked out at the small café. Motee had left Bail's a few minutes before her mistress, to make sure Elle and Han had arrived safely.

Padmé felt relief, looking over at where the grey hooded handmaidens were seated, because –seated beside them– Han was quite happily slurping some sort of sweet drink through a curled straw. He noticed them and waved enthusiastically, as Padmé and Senator Organa brushed past the tables to reach them.

"Hi!" Han greeted happily.

Padmé bent down to kiss the top of her foster son's head and smiled down at him. "Good afternoon Han," she motioned to Bail. "Han, I'd like you to meet my very good friend Senator Bail Organa. He's the Prince of Alderaan," Padmé introduced the small boy to the towering, Alderaani born nobleman.

Solo glanced up at Bail cautiously, taking the offered hand seriously and shaking it firmly.

Organa smiled at the expression on the small face, squatting down so he was at Han's eye-level, "It's nice to meet you, Han," he greeted kindly, the boy gave him a wide grin in response.

"You too. Do you really rule __all__ of Alderaan? I've never met a prince before, you're __really__ tall. Are all princes as tall as you?" Han asked overtly, to Padmé and her handmaidens surprise and Bail's great mirth.

The Senator nearly fell over as he laughed, "Well, not really. My family used to rule Alderaan many years ago. My wife's family however is the ruling house, I'm her consort," Bail answered honestly.

Han raised his dark eyebrows, "Okay," he responded in confusion, going back to his drink and ignoring the adults as they chuckled at him.

Padmé rested a hand on Han's shoulder. "Well, we must be getting along, I'd like to get some shopping done before the evening rush," Amidala ruffled her foster son's hair. "And __someone__ needs a haircut," she pointed out as Han grinned up at her.

Bail was very taken by the idyllic scene, and felt Padmé knew what she was talking about earlier, about adopting children who had suffered because of the Clone War, "I'll take my leave then. Think about what we spoke of today," he took her hand and pressed it gently, before walking back towards the Senate building.

Padmé lowered her eyes, "A good man," she said mostly to herself.

Han watched after him, "He was real nice. Why does he look so sad?" He asked Padmé, who looked down at her foster son quietly.

"His wife is unable to have children, and it makes them very sad," the Senator said simply, offering Han her hand. "Come on sweetie, we have some clothes shopping ahead of us. Then how would you like to visit some entertainment stores? Toys and holovids?" Padmé bribed, after seeing the not too sure look on Han's face about clothes shopping.

The boy nodded vigorously in agreement, almost bouncing off his chair in excitement if the handmaidens hadn't both caught his arms at the last minute. Padmé held over her hand to stifle a laugh, then abruptly rested a hand on her stomach, as the baby suddenly kicked in response to something.

 _ _Anakin?__

As if on cue, Padmé's dark skinned head of security came rushing over, "My Lady," Captain Typho said, bowing his head curtly. "I thought you might like to know that Jedi Skywalker has just been admitted to the Jedi Council."

The brown haired woman stared in surprise, "Really? Anakin's been made a Master?" Padmé was genuinely caught between confused happiness, and surprised dismay, over the news.

Han got up off his chair and walked to his foster-mother's side, taking her hand in his.

Typho looked at Padmé and sighed, "No, my Lady, that is the curious thing. They let him sit on the council at Chancellor Palpatine's request, but they wouldn't elevate Jedi Skywalker to the rank of Master."

"Oh no," Padmé winced. This would not bode well with her very proud and very determined young husband.

 _-:-:-:-_

The trip back in the speeder through the sunset lit airways of Coruscant, came to a halt at the dock of Padmé's apartments. Han, (happily clutching a few gaming data-pads and other spaceship toys,) was prattling to Captain Typho from the front seat with Motee, while Elle and Padmé sat in the back.

Typho had instantly taken a liking to the little boy from the moment they met. Regardless of his imposing physical appearance, the man adored children and young Solo's curious interest in everything –especially piloting– had Typho amused.

Padmé waited as Typho got out first, and then rushed back to help her out of the speeder. Motee and Elle carrying the shopping were not far behind them, while Han leapt out of the speeder as only a child hyped up on sugar and fun could. He dropped some of his things and bent down to pick them up.

Typho and the handmaidens knelt down to help him, but Han shook his head, "It's all right. I dropped them, I'll pick 'em up," he argued, clutching items to his newly bought long sleeved, cream coloured tunic, as he reached out with the other hand. The adults were slightly taken back by the determined boy.

Senator Amidala chuckled. "Thank you Captain," she dismissed her head of security. Typho sighed as he got to his feet.

"Rest well my lady," the captain departed back into the speeder, Padmé then turned to Elle and Motee.

"Make sure Han's clothing is hung neatly and at a level he can reach, take everything else into the kitchens" she ordered calmly. The handmaidens bowed and entered the apartment.

Han wondered over to Padmé and stood beside her, looking out at the colourful sky before turning to look at his adopted mother, her pretty face awash with the orange coloured light.

"The sunsets sure are nice from way up here," Han commented, not noticing a shadowy figure approach from behind.

Padmé jumped when she felt a large pair of arms wrap around her waist and hold her close.

"The view is definitely very beautiful," the deep, cheerful voice of Anakin shook the both of them out of their revere.

The Jedi Knight's petite wife turned around and smacked the fair-haired man's arm. "Anakin, you startled me," Padmé accused with a happy smile. Anakin kissed her forehead then gazed down at Han with a smirk.

"Heya short-stuff," Anakin ruffled the boy's newly cut hair, "make your Mom buy out a lot of toy stores?"

Han nodded, "Yeah, wait till you see all the great stuff I got," he lifted up the bundle of items in his arms with his lopsided grin. Anakin looked down patiently as Han rummaged through the pile, "Err, yeah here it is." The boy handed him a gaming pad that could plug into the holo-vision, it was a space-fighter game.

"Mom said you're a great fighter pilot, I thought we could play this together!"

Anakin was genuinely touched, and nodded compliantly to the eager young boy, "Sure, it sounds like a lot of fun. Why don't you get Artoo to help you set it up so we can play a bit before dinner?" He suggested, putting an arm around Padmé's shoulders.

Little Solo gathered up his things, "Yep. I'll let you know when it's ready," he went rushing into the apartment at super speed, precariously juggling his new treasures carefully.

The young couple chuckled after him as Anakin lead Padmé over to one of the benches, resting a hand on her neatly folded hands.

"Han's a conversation piece, that's for sure," Anakin commented, rubbing her hands gently. "How are you feeling?" He invoked, brushing back a curl from Padmé's brown eyes.

Padmé smiled up at Anakin, resting her hands on her stomach, "He keeps kicking."

Anakin raised his eyebrows, "He? You always sound so sure of that," he added suspiciously, his wife laughed at the indignant expression on his tanned, handsome face.

"I haven't had any tests, Ani, just call it motherly intuition. Oh there he goes again, feel," Padmé took his hand and placed it on her stomach as the baby kicked. Skywalker beamed with happiness as he gazed up at her, but then his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Wow, with a kick that strong it _has_ to be a girl," Anakin teased, joining in with his wife's sweet pearls of laughter. He rubbed Padmé stomach, feeling the primitive Force signature of life growing within with love.

Padmé broke the peaceful moment with a gentle tone in her voice, "I heard about your appointment to the Jedi Council, Anakin. I'm so proud of you," she squeezed his hand.

Anakin narrowed his eyes somewhat. "I suppose you also heard that they refused to make me a Master," his jovial voice dropped down to an unhappy melancholy.

Padmé placed her hand against her husband's clean-shaven face. "Yes, but patience Ani. I know that in time they will recognise your abilities," she soothed.

Anakin lowered his eyes and gazed down at their child growing within Padmé, "They still treat me like a Padawan learner, they fear me and my power, Padmé. __That__ is the biggest problem." He looked out of the window at the skyline, his blue eyes hard steel.

"I think this war is destroying both the Jedi and the Republic."

Senator Amidala lowered her own eyes. __Should I__ _?_

"Anakin, have you ever considered we may be on the wrong side?"

 _-:-:-:-_

Han brushed off his hands as he plugged in the last of the sensors. Artoo twittered and beeped. "Yeah, yeah Artoo, you did a great job, c'mon, let's go tell Anakin." He suggested, getting to his feet from his kneeling position, and heading for the lounge, where he had left his foster parents peacefully watching the sunset.

That obviously wasn't the case now, because Han could hear them arguing from this distance. He walked over to the entry doorway, and hid behind the wall beside it, where he couldn't be seen.

Artoo warbled, and Han placed a finger over his lips to shush the droid.

"...please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume!" Padmé's strong voice begged.

It was followed by Anakin's loud rebuke, "Don't ask me to do that, Padmé. Make a motion in the Senate where that kind of a request belongs!"

His tone of voice made Han shiver, luckily Padmé's softer voice intervened.

"What is it?"

Han peered over the door-frame to look at his foster parents, and watched Anakin sigh as he paced.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Anakin turned away from her. Han watched Padmé put her arms around the Jedi's waist and rest her head against his back.

"Don't do this, don't shut me out," she begged, Anakin turned around reluctantly and Amidala rubbed her hands along the soft, textured fabric of his Jedi robe. "Hold me," Padmé pleaded.

"Like you did back at the Lake Retreat on Naboo so long ago. When there was no war, or politics, only our love."

Padmé rested her cheek against Anakin's chest, and Skywalker held her close, his mysterious blue eyes staring straight ahead as Padmé closed her own eyes.

Han felt a slight tugging on his pant leg, Artoo had out his grappling claw and was the one doing the tugging.

The droid tooted in the binary language which Han could understand a little.

"Yeah, Artoo, maybe you better tell Anakin I'm ready in a few minutes. I'll go wait," he smiled at little at the blue domed droid. "They really love each other, huh?"

Artoo beeped and warbled in response, as the boy walked back into the holovid room with a happy smile on his face, wondering if things would always be this great could wait for later.

For now, Han had a lot to look forward to.

 _-:-:-:-_

Dinner was an argument from the moment Han's plate was placed in front of him. Screwing up his nose at everything Threepio offered him, except for the Nerf spiced stew and buttered tubers.

Padmé ventured that perhaps Han should try some of the crisp salad and other vegetables, so Han grudgingly took some of the salad, but ate only a little of it to appease his foster mother, a grimace on his face.

Anakin seemed distracted and picked at the food with none of his usual gusto, Padmé looked at him with concern in her brown eyed gaze.

"Ani? Is there anything wrong?"

The fair-haired man looked up from where he was swirling his vegetables and tubers together. "Hmm? No, the food's great," Anakin took a large fork full of the mashed up food he'd created and chewed it vigorously, watching Han reach across the table for a piece of flat bread.

Anakin smiled and flicked his fingers, using the Force to levitate the piece of bread Han was reaching for just out of reach.

Han's eyes widened in shock as the bread moved, he glanced over at Anakin, "Did you see that?"

The young man looked at Han, "See what?" Skywalker asked with teasing innocence.

Padmé smiled behind her goblet of sweet-juice as Han pointed over at the flat bread.

"You didn't see it?! The bread moved when I went to pick it up!" Han exclaimed.

Anakin raised his eyebrows and made the bread jump back to its previous place.

"There! It did it again!" The boy yelped.

Padmé watched as Anakin flicked his right hand and the entire plate rose up and started spinning, Han looked at it wide eyed, Anakin smiled and used the Force to lift Han into the air. The boy crying out in surprise, as he flew up a few feet from his seat into the air.

"Anakin!" Amidala admonished. The young Solo looked over at his foster father and stopped mid-yelp.

"Are __you__ doing this?" Han looked shocked as Anakin nodded and waved his hand, setting both the boy and the bread plate back down gently, Han grinned widely as he plopped back down on his chair.

"Wow! How did you do that?"

Skywalker leaned forward, "Many years of training with the Force. You see, Han, the Force is what give a Jedi Knight their power, it's an—" He was stopped mid-sentence when his com-link beeped, he reached down to his belt to pick it up. "Jedi Anakin Skywalker," he answered firmly.

 _"Jedi Skywalker,"_ the fuzzy voice of one of Palpatine's aids came through the speaker, _"the Chancellor has requested your presence. He is in his box at the Galaxies Opera House."_

"Right, inform the Chancellor I will be there promptly," Anakin responded, switching off the com-link and smiling apologetically at Padmé. "Sorry about this, but it might be important," he pointed out, looking over at Han, a thought coming to his head.

"Hey squirt, how would you like to come with me and meet the Chancellor of the Republic?"

Padmé furrowed her brow, "Ani, are you sure Palpatine won't mind?" She invoked, Anakin looked over at her with a confident smile, as their foster son shovelled the last of his food into his mouth.

"Nah, I told him about you fostering Han earlier today, when he asked me about wanting to appoint me to the Council. And Palpatine said he would like to meet Han as soon as was possible. This seems like a good time as any, he's not distracted by political mumbo-jumbo."

Senator Amidala hesitated, __Palpatine intervened with Anakin and the Jedi?__ , "All right then," she said reluctantly. Solo grinned at her and Padmé pointed a manicured finger at him, "Be on your best behaviour, sweetie." She ordered pointedly.

Han got out of his chair and rushed over to give Padmé a hug.

Anakin smiled and walked over to them, offering Han his hand, "C'mon kiddo, we'll give your Mom some time to go through some political mumbo-jumbo of her own," he bent down and kissed Padmé's lips. "We'll be back soon as possible. I'll drop into an iced-desserts place and bring back some of that frozen favmiri berry pie you like, for dessert."

Padmé smiled, "Sweet-talker. Be nice to the Chancellor, Han," she watched them leave, Anakin holding onto Han's hand as they exited made happy tears come to her eyes.

Knowing that her husband was becoming a wonderful father already, was beyond any happiness the young senator had yet thought possible. Although the prospect of three children now should be cause for concern, at this moment, Padmé accepted the small feeling of contentment.

 _ _Perhaps it will all work out better than we could have ever hoped for__.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **H** an followed Anakin up the flight of carpeted stairs. His short legs struggling to keep up with the long-legged strides of the Jedi Knight.

Solo glanced around in curious wonder at all the different, richly dressed humanoids and aliens strolling both down past them and up with them. He stared at a particularly beautiful red Twi'Lek in a very low-cut white gown, she smiled kindly at the little boy's stare and Han nearly tripped up.

Anakin chuckled and caught his foster son at the last moment, holding the boy's hand tightly again. He'd spent time with the small trainees at the crèche, but interaction with Han was a very different sensation.

Knowing that the boy was under both his and Padmé's guardianship was both completely unnerving and wonderful. Anakin was beginning to feel like a father.

"C'mon Han, if you keep staring at every pretty or unusual person you see, we'll be late," Anakin pointed out. Han nodded meekly and looked forward obediently.

Han knew that things were much different from twenty-four hours or less ago. Yesterday he had been just another dirty little kid on the streets, now he was clean and dressed neatly in black pants and a high-necked cream tunic, with shining, tanned coloured shin-high boots and a black vest.

And now, even though Han was still small enough to disappear into a crowd if he really wanted, people like that nice-looking Twi'Lek lady smiled at him, instead of ignoring him.

Also, Han had discovered that being with either Padmé or with Anakin collected a lot of attention. Padmé was the Senator of Naboo and their former queen, and he had seen posters of Anakin on the side of buildings!

It was exciting, and a new feeling of shyness was coming into Han's previously open and curious demeanour. The world he knew had been completely replaced by a new, confusing world that was entirely different.

They walked quickly along the hall to where two guards –dressed in fantastic blue armour that Han couldn't help but stare at briefly– stood sentry outside, there was strange horn-blowing music and chanting coming from the arena. The guards nodded in recognition of Anakin and they were allowed to pass into the opera box.

"Wait here a moment," Anakin whispered when they entered.

Han stood obediently just a few feet from the door-way, as Skywalker strode over and knelt beside a huge chair.

"You wanted to see me, Chancellor?" Anakin queered the figure in the chair.

The young Solo watched as a snow white haired head lent towards his foster father, but was distracted again when he saw the huge blue, horned alien sitting beside where the Chancellor was sitting.

However, Han still heard the strange voice from the white haired man, that for some reason gave him a nasty, cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ah yes, Anakin come closer, I have some good news, the CIU have discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding in the Utapau system."

Han narrowed his eyes, suddenly wanting to back out of the room as fast as he could and run somehow back into his Mom's arms, or even anywhere far from this place. __Don't be stupid, don't be stupid,__ he chastised himself mentally.

 _ _It's just your imagination. Anakin said the Chancellor was a good man.__

"Good, at last we can capture that monster and bring this war to an end," Anakin felt the feelings of reluctance coming from Han, he was curious about what was wrong, but thought it best to distract the boy.

"Oh, your grace, I brought Senator Amidala's adopted son with me, Han Solo."

Palpatine peered around the back of his chair and smiled at the wary boy behind them, "How nice. Come forward, young man," he motioned to Han.

With a cautious expression, Han walked over to Palpatine slowly and bowed his head quickly, lifting his eyes to stare up at the old man as confidently as he could.

Even though the boy wanted to run.

"Good-evening Chancellor Palpatine," Han greeted shakily. Palpatine smiled even wider and made the boy lower his eyes despite himself.

"Good-evening young, Han Solo, I must say, you have excellent manners, your new mother must be very proud," the Chancellor's voice was kindly. "She must bring you to visit the Senate one day. Perhaps you would like to be a Senator yourself when you are grown?"

Han bit his lip and looked up at Palpatine reluctantly again, "Not really, sir. I'd like to be a fighter pilot," he admitted politely, keeping his hands folded against his shirt tightly.

The Chancellor nodded, "Well then, I see you've made good friends with Jedi Skywalker here. Anakin is without a doubt the most talented pilot I've ever seen, and mostly likely the galaxy has ever. You could be so fortunate to have him as a mentor."

Palpatine smiled that sickening smile again, and Anakin rested a hand on Han's shoulder.

"Well, Anakin and I will only be talking of war matters, Han. My aide can take you to the refreshment stalls for something to eat. I will see that they bring you back when we are done."

Palpatine motioned to a tall woman humanoid, with glowing blue eyes, dressed in a stiff robe. "You, take Senator Amidala's son to a stall and get him whatever he would like," he looked over the horned aid. "You wait outside the box."

Han looked uncertainly up at Anakin, who nodded encouragingly.

"It's alright, Han, Sly-Moore won't hurt you," Anakin assured the boy, who gave him a funny look, before sighing reluctantly.

"Okay, Anakin. Can I grab anything for you?" Han asked, his foster father shook his head and the boy shrugged. "All right, do you go first or do I?" He asked, looking up at Sly-Moore, the being motioned to him and Solo nodded.

Walking ahead of the alien aide, Han glanced past her quickly to look at Anakin worriedly again, the feeling of cold, darkness flooding him.

 _ _I don't care if everyone says that guy is good. I don't like being around him one bit.__

Holding a bag of candies in his left hand, Han beamed up at Anakin when his foster-father came out of the opera-box. Sly-Moore brushed past the serious Jedi, who took the boy's free hand distractedly, and began walking down the hall without a word of greeting.

A stony expression, both dangerous and thoughtful, was rampant over Skywalker's tanned face.  
"What's wrong?" Han demanded fearfully.

 _Did Palpatine do or say something horrible to Anakin?_

Anakin looked down curiously at Han's panicky expression, his hazel eyes were full of worry, "Nothing, just a lot on my mind. Can I have some of those?" Anakin pointed to the bag of sweets.

Han nodded and offered him the bag, Anakin took a handful of the brightly coloured candies and placed some in his mouth.

"Your Mom will be wondering where we are, and we still have to pick up that dessert."

Han almost sighed in relief. If that was all that was on Anakin's mind then nothing was really wrong.  
Anakin crunched the candies between his teeth and looked away from Han.

The Jedi Knight couldn't let the boy know that he had been having nightmares about Padmé dying in childbirth, it would break Han's heart, and Anakin vowed to make sure it never happened.

He would find some way to save his wife.

 _-:-:-:-_

 _ _The cream coloured room was sparsely decorated, and a long, white table was laid out with various empty dishes in front of him.__

 _ _Anakin could hear a strange, heavy breathing sound from all around him. He looked around carefully. There was a masked figure that was seated at the head of the table, making that horrible breathing noise.__

 _ _ **Where am I?**__

 _There was a door at the other end of the table, it suddenly whooshed up and Anakin got to his feet as three humans and a wookiee stood in the doorway. The wookiee growled in shock and Anakin looked wildly over at the humans._

 _ _There was a brown-haired young woman and two men. One of the men had dark skin and was dressed richly.__

 _ _The other man had lighter skin and scruffy brown hair. He had the woman by the hand and placed her behind him protectively, taking out his blaster to aim at him...__  
 _At him? No, he was aiming at the black clad, masked man and managed to fire a couple of shots, which the masked man merely batted away._

 _ _Anakin felt some strange, unusual sensation through the Force, as the blaster of the brown-haired man suddenly flew into the monster's hand.__

 _ _The look of horror on the group's faces as they gazed at the dark, masked man made Skywalker cautious.__

 _"We would be honoured if you would join us," the beast rumbled, walking over to them. Anakin followed, and watched as the dark skinned man shook his head at the brown haired man and his lovely companion._

 _"They arrived just before you did. I'm sorry."_

 _Anakin curiously stared at the betrayed look on the other man's face. Why did that look seem so familiar?_

 _ _"I'm sorry too," the man's low voice spat, taking the young woman's hand.__

 _The Monster eyed them both as the door shut, marching over to the group, he lifted up the woman's chin he stared into her brown eyes, the pretty young woman looked a lot like Padmé. "Princess Organa, you are looking lovelier than ever," he commented._

 _ _ **Organa**__ _ _?__

 _The princess pulled herself away from him and lent against her human companion, the masked man glared down at the brown haired man clandestinely, as if envying the young man's healthy, good-looking features._

 _ _"And Captain Solo."__

 _ _Anakin reeled back on his heels, staring in shock at the grimace on the man who was ever so slightly shorter then he was, perhaps even the same height.__

Yes, he was at least thirty this man, but the eyes had never changed. This was Han, grown up.

 _ _ **With Bail Organa's daughter?**__

This black clothed monster, who is he?

 _"Anakin, help me..."_

 _ **"Padmé?"** Anakin questioned the disembodied voice. Suddenly the room spun, and it turned into the dream he'd had the night before. But there was another face, someone clutching Padmé's sweating hand._

 _"Don't give up Padmé," the kindly voice of Obi-Wan begged, his bearded face looking so kindly at her._

 _It then changed to Padmé in that stark white gown, breathing heavily, "I can't, I can't..."_

Skywalker sat up in bed, reeling and gasping from lack of air. _What was the dream? Padmé ... again dying from childbirth, but with Obi-Wan beside her…a black monster...?_

Anakin rubbed his eyes tiredly, getting out of the bed. It was nearly dawn and he had to address the council, it was better if he could prepare in advance, rather than going back to his nightmares.

-:-:-:-

Padmé smiled at bearded Jedi exiting the turbolift door-way, offering her hand to him. "Obi-Wan, it is good to see you," she greeted her old friend brightly. Despite the earliness of the morning, the Senator had long been wide awake and dressed for the Senate.

The red haired Jedi Master smiled and shook the perfectly white hand, looking kindly down at Padmé, who was dressed in a long, A-line green velvet gown with a huge hood pulled over her loose brown curls.

"Senator Amidala. Only you could look as lovely as you do this early in the day," Kenobi complimented. Secretly wondering about this latest fashion of eclectic clothing that the young woman had taken to wearing.

Padmé laughed, waving a finger at Obi-Wan, "Always the charmer. But how many times do I have to ask you to call me Padmé? Please sit down. Have you eaten?" She inquired, motioning toward the lounge.

Obi-Wan nodded and followed the velvet robed, petite woman down the few stairs into the sunken lounge area.

"Yes, I have. I was actually hoping to meet your adopted son," the Jedi Master mentioned, "Senator Organa said he was an interesting boy," Kenobi rested his arms on his knees as they sat down beside each other.

Padmé nodded, her eyes bright, "That's an understatement. Han's awake and should be finishing up his breakfast in the dining room. Elle, would you fetch Han?" She asked her handmaiden, who bowed her head as she headed for the dining room.

Obi-Wan looked over at the young woman, his clear blue eyes assessing her, "Padmé, has Anakin been to see you at all?"

The Senator looked taken back at the question, clenching her hands together in her lap, "Yes, several times. He and Han get along very well, and I was so pleased to hear of his acceptance on the Jedi Council," Padmé said smoothly.

Kenobi smiled proudly. "Anakin deserves it. He is impatient, strong willed, very opinionated, but truly gifted in the ways of the Force."

Padmé raised her eyebrows perceptively, "You didn't come here just to say hello and meet my son, did you?" She invoked. "Something is wrong."

Obi-Wan raised his own fair eyebrows, "Padmé, you're as insightful as always." He shifted slightly to the side. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Anakin has been quite moody and aloof. I understand that being the Chancellor's representative must be difficult, but I feel there is something else." He looked serious.

"Has he spoken to you at all?"

Senator Amidala shook her head, "Why would he talk to me about his work?" She feigned innocence, which –she realised at the last minute– wouldn't hold up well with a Jedi.

As predicted, Obi-Wan stared her down with his clear blue gaze. "I know how he feels about you Padmé. Neither of you are good at hiding your feelings." He revealed quietly.

The Senator furrowed her brow in confusion. "What did he say...?" She began, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Elle approaching with Han, still dressed in his sleeping clothes and his hair awry.

"Oh, Han, come here. I'd like you to meet someone," Padmé, (much relieved,) changed the subject.

Kenobi looked kindly at the small boy, who looked upon him just as curiously, walking over and sitting beside his foster mother, who put an arm around the boy. "Han Solo-Naberrie, I'd like you to meet Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was Anakin's Master before he became a Jedi Knight, and is also a General." She introduced.

Obi-Wan offered his hand and the boy took it, shaking it with a grin, "It's nice to meet you, Han," he felt the boy's wry Force signature and detected minimal Force abilities, but it was enough to make him only slightly less stronger then Padmé.

Solo cocked his head to the side, as he regarded the red-haired Jedi Master.

"Anakin told me about you. He said you were the best Jedi Knight in the galaxy, and like his older brother," Han informed him in his precocious way. Obi-Wan nodded and the boy eyed the Jedi Master carefully. "I like your beard," he finally said, after a moment.

Kenobi smirked, __So this is what Bail had been so amused by__. But there was something curious about Han that he couldn't quite place his finger on. It was a strange sensation of meeting someone he wasn't destined to meet for many years.

"Well, thank you, Han, it was very nice to meet you, and I hope to do so again. You can go back to your morning meal now, if you like."

Solo looked over at his mother, and Padmé nodded reluctantly, the boy got up and walked back over to the handmaiden. Obi-Wan eyes followed the boy, "He's a bright young man. You must be proud."

Padmé allowed herself a half-smile, "I am. He reminds me of Anakin so much sometimes, Han was enslaved and used by a criminal to steal before I fostered him," she mentioned offhandedly. "His parents were killed before the Clone Wars even began." She got to her feet and walked nervously towards the balcony.

"Padmé, about Anakin," Obi-Wan soft voice stopped her, he caught up to the green clad woman on the balcony and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know you both too well, and I can see you are in love."

Padmé's frightened brown eyes locked with the Jedi Master's steady blue gaze and Obi-Wan sighed.

"I am worried about him. And you as well. I think something in your relationship has confused Anakin, worried him, since he's changed greatly since we returned. Is there anything you–" Obi-Wan started.

Padmé shook her head, gazing out at the morning skyline as she interrupted, "No." She swallowed hard. "No."

The Jedi Master sighed and looked down at his hands, "Then I'll take my leave," Obi-Wan started to walk away from the woman, who bowed her head, so that he couldn't see the worried tears in her eyes.

"Padmé," Obi-Wan's began again, " I hope I didn't upset you. I do understand what you're going though. I have been in love before, and although I lost her, I will never forget how it felt...how it still feels..."

The Senator glanced briefly over her shoulder in surprise at the honest face of the red haired Jedi Master, but turned back away, not ready to confide anything to Obi-Wan as of yet.

"I'm not telling the Council about any of this." Obi-Wan continued softly. "I've raised Anakin since he was nine, and I've known you since you were a girl. I care about you both."  
Padmé shook her head, "Thank-you, Obi-Wan." She said bluntly, hasty thoughts of panic flooding her mind as she absently rested her hand on her stomach.

"Please, do what you can to help him," Kenobi sighed as he walked back into the apartment, moving towards the turbolift when he came face to face with a fully dressed Han Solo, who was staring at him firmly from where he had been waiting nearby.

"Young Han?"

The boy scratched the back of his head, "Master Kenobi, can I ask you something?" He asked, Obi-Wan nodded and Han's hazel eyes lowered.

"I went to the opera house with Anakin yesterday and I met the Chancellor." Han looked back up at the Jedi Master. "I...would have said something to Anakin, but he looks up to Palpatine, so..." he trailed off.

Obi-Wan pursed his lips and knelt down, putting a hand on Han's shoulder, "What would you have told him? Did you feel something?" He inquired kindly, maybe the boy did have some sort of latent Force strong energy, (if, only mild and not enough to train as a Jedi.)

Han fiddled with the wide brown clasp on his cloak. He'd been dressed up to match with his Mother's outfit today, for the Senators were visiting her for a meeting soon.

The boy was dressed in a dark purple shirt, with cream coloured pants, and shining black, ankle boots, with, (as far as Han was concerned the only part he liked of the clothing,) a velvet green cape with the Naboo symbol, embellished in purple throughout.

"Well, I felt cold and I wanted to go hide. I didn't want to have him look at me," Han stammered out, Kenobi rubbed his mouth. "And Anakin said he was a good man, and I __trust__ Anakin...but, I felt...cold."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, "Han, can you promise me something?" He watched the boy nod. "Don't tell anyone about this conversation. I promise you, if there is something amiss with the Chancellor, the Jedi will stop him. Okay?"

Han nodded firmly, "Okay. My Mom's handmaiden told me all about Jedi, and I know you'll do everything you can," he smiled and Kenobi grinned down at Han, getting to his feet.

"You are very wise for your years, Han. Take good care of your mother," Obi-Wan patted his shoulder and headed for the turbolift, turning back to look at the boy. "Han, tell me, does Anakin come over here to visit a lot?"

Han nodded and Kenobi lowered his eyes.

"Yes, I thought so. I'm going to meet up with Anakin today, before I have to go track down a very evil being. Make sure you tell Anakin of your feelings of Palpatine if he comes over again, but only him.

"Don't tell your mother, please," Obi-Wan solicited.

The boy looked down at his feet with another nod, and the Jedi Master pressed the turbolift panel and entered the turbolift, "Good-bye, Han."

As the turbolift made its way down, Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes.

That feeling of a disruption of the Force when he'd met Han Solo was only another chapter of all this trouble. Padmé's rising perception in the Force could only mean that the bond between her and Anakin was growing stronger.

Or something else entirely.

The Jedi Master's eyes suddenly widened. "No, it couldn't," he shook his head. "No. They wouldn't be that reckless, no," Obi-Wan tried to assure himself, as the doubt began to set in.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four** : What is going on?

* * *

 **H** an had been introduced to the various Senators, and then promptly taken away after the pleasantries, Elle and Motee escorting him back to the holovid room.

The handmaidens stayed with Han, sitting either side of the boy as he watched cartoon holovids. Motee was not used to little children, but Elle – who had a younger brother and two younger sisters– could easily interact with Han.

This morning little Solo had already been half-dressed when he came down for breakfast, already in pants and boots, but with his pyjama shirt on. Motee had asked him why he only half-dressed and Han had tilted his head to look at her in surprise.

 _"'cause I don't want to get my shirt dirty before the Senators come."_

Elle chuckled. Yesterday the boy had been practically jumping in mud puddles as they'd shopped. Now he was worried about a little blue milk on his shirt?

Motee had been completely miffed about that, but like some children, (and no doubt partially due to his previous life,) Han liked to be neat and tidy when he was being introduced to new people.

(Padmé was also surprised to see Han dressed up without argument, in the very formal clothing that matched with hers. His response, to Motee's further confusement?

 _"I like the cloak."_ )

Senator Amidala nervously entered the room at around noontime, pushing down the velvet hood and gazing fondly at Han. Padmé's handmaidens got to their feet and bowed to her quickly, before heading for the exit, as Artoo came rolling into the room.

"Hi sweetie, what are you watching?" Padmé sat beside Han and looked at the holovid.

Han looked up at his foster mother and grinned, showing her the holovid cartridge, "Kid Tyral and the Bothan spies. Have you seen it before?"

In fact, Padmé had watched all the _Kid Tyral_ movies when she had been about Han's age, but the boy looked so eager to tell her all about it, so she shook her head. The boy paused the movie and pointed to the overly muscular hero, dressed up in a tight black jumpsuit.

"That's Kid Tyral, he's the best star-pilot in the whole universe. Well, not really 'cause everyone says Anakin is," he pointed at the Ithrorian next to the hero. "That's his best buddy, Menzo, who's also his co-pilot. They go off on missions for the Queen of the Galaxies, she's Tyral's girlfriend." Han looked cheekily at his foster mother.

"They remind me of some people I know."

Padmé chuckled and ruffled Han's hair, "Your father and I are nothing like those two, for one thing I was never really your father's girlfriend. We got married only a few days after we met again, after ten years apart," she put an arm around her adopted son's shoulders.

Leaning her other hand on her stomach, Senator Amidala told Han the story of how her and Anakin first met, then how they'd met as adults and fallen in love.

Han listened with amazement as Padmé retold the battle on Genosis, and then how she had waited anxiously through the Clone Wars, while she continued to work for the Senate, for Anakin to return. The boy was surprised.

"Wow, that's better than any _Kid Tyral_ movie!" Han exclaimed.

Padmé cocked her head to the side. "You really think so?"

Han moved out from under his foster mother's arm and sat side-saddle to look at her firmly, Amidala biting her tongue as not to smile at the boy's way of asserting his feelings.

"Yeah, I do. I mean, all the battles and fighting and yet you still found each other," Han smiled.

"I never told anyone, Mom, mostly because the other guys I used to live with says that girls have kutu-cooties. But, I'd really like to get married and have kids someday!" The boy blurted out, to Padmé's mirthful delight.

"Well that's wonderful sweetie, and I can assure you that girls don't have kutu-cooties, only wookiees and other beings with long fur can catch them. They're a louse that don't like humanoid blood," Padmé assured him, as Han fiddled with the clasp on his cloak.

"I think I knew that," Han placed his hands on his lap. "But I like girls anyway, and I hope someday when I'm as old as you and Anakin, I find a really great girl."

Padmé placed a hand on his shoulder with a laugh, "Anakin and I aren't that old yet. What sort of 'great girl' would you like to marry?" She pulled Han back into her one armed embrace and her foster son lent his head on her stomach.

"I'd like her to be pretty, with brown eyes like yours," he grinned up at his Mom, "but with something really amazing about her most of all. I don't know what yet, but real special," Han suddenly jumped back. "Oww!" He rubbed his temple with his fingers as Padmé giggled.

"Your baby kicked me!"

Padmé laughed, "That's your little brother or sister in there. They probably didn't like being leaned on," she ruffled his hair again, "you can go get changed if you like. I'm going to get changed as well, because your father should be home soon, and he hates these big dresses I have to wear in public."

-:-:-:-:-

The tall Jedi walked into the apartment with a thoughtful look in his eyes, a box of mechanical parts on his left shoulder. Anakin carefully balanced them, as he was suddenly bombarded by a pair of small arms around his waist.

"Hi Anakin!"

The snub nosed face grinning up at him, couldn't help but make the serious Anakin smile in return.

"Heya short-stuff. You wanna let go of me for a sec, so I can put down this box?" He asked, Han nodded and let go as Anakin placed the box down on the floor. "Where's your Mom?"

Han knelt down beside the box, inspecting the contents curiously, as R2-D2 rolled over to see what they were doing with mechanical parts, "In the kitchen with Motee and Elle. What's all this stuff?"

Anakin squatted down beside him, picking up a motivator, "Some things to fix my starfighter," he said, trying to keep the grin off his face when Han leapt to his feet and looked beyond excitement.

"You mean your _for real_ Jedi starfighter?!"

"None other. It's just outside on the landing platform," Jedi Skywalker thumbed casually outside the meeting room, toward the platform where the ship was docked. Han let out a whoop and went rushing outside to look at the starfighter as fast as his legs could go.

Anakin shouldered the box again and followed his foster son, smiling down at Artoo, who was trailing them and blatted at him for letting the boy just go running over to the ship. "Ah, lighten up Artoo, it's not like the boy's going to break anything that we can't fix."

The astromech droid beeped and warbled at him, his little dome swirling from side to side, Skywalker laughed and called out to Han, who was already inspecting the underside of the fighter.

"Han, you're not going to go flying off recklessly to battle in my ship, are you?"

Solo looked up and grinned eagerly, his eyes twinkling mischievously as Anakin approached, "Can I?"

"No." Anakin responded just as quickly, giving Artoo a wink as the droid let out the equivalent of a sigh as he rolled over to check the thrusters. Han folded his arms with a pout as his foster father ruffled his hair with his gloved mechanical hand.

"But, you can help me with the repairs if you want to."

Han beamed placing his hands on the wing eagerly, "If I want to? Is a Nerf woolly?"

"I believe they are," Padmé's voice floated over to them.

Anakin looked over and saw his wife approaching with a smile, dressed in a simple beaded navy blue dress and shawl, making certain to drape the shawl around her waist to hide her bump, Padmé looked radiant.

Senator Amidala embraced her husband tightly and Anakin lent down to kiss her sweetly.

Han grinned at the sight, and walked over to Artoo to give his adopted parents a moment alone.

Padmé placed a hand against her husband's face with a smile as she pulled back from their kiss, "Thank-you," she whispered. "How did you know he liked ships so much?"

Anakin brushed back a loose wave of his hair, "Han told Palpatine last night that he wanted to be a fighter pilot. I had work to do on her anyway before my leave is over, so I brought her here so Han could get some hands on experience with a real starfighter." He put an arm around Padmé, as they watched Han ask Artoo something about turbo-charging the inbound thrusters.

Padmé smiled up at Anakin, "I was telling Obi-Wan today that he reminds me so much of you sometimes," she said offhandedly.

Anakin looked down at her worriedly. "Obi-Wan was here? When?" Anakin's voice was low and bordering on an angry tone Padmé had never heard him use, when talking about his friend and mentor.

"This morning, long after you'd left," Padmé said puzzled emotions running over her face, not knowing how he'd react was what scared her the most.

Jedi Skywalker took in a breath, "What did he want?"

Padmé wrung her shawl in her hands, "He's very worried about you, Anakin," she placed a hand on her husband's arm. "He's your best friend, your mentor, and like a father to you. Why would he watch you suffer and not say anything?" She invoked.

Anakin lowered his eyes. "I know you're right, but...what if he knows about us, Padmé?" He whispered, taking her hands in his.

Padmé looked up at at her husband resolutely. "If Obi-Wan does know anything, he will not tell the council. I trust him, Anakin, but," she lowered her voice further.

"I think maybe it's up to you to tell the council yourself and I think Obi-Wan realises that as well."

Anakin raised a hand, "I know, I know," he placed his hand on Padmé's stomach. "It's just that I think sometimes that the Jedi Council don't trust me to do the right thing. But, I don't want to talk about them now," he smiled soothingly.

"I think I can learn a way to save you and our baby, Padmé."

Padmé shook her brown curly-haired head, "Save us? From what…the thing you've been having nightmares about, you mean?" She sighed. "Is that what's been bothering you? Ani..."

Anakin interrupted with a hiss of pain, "I can't lose you Padmé, _we_ can't lose either of you," he motioned to Han and then to her rounding belly. "What would happen to me if I lost you and the baby? What kind of life would there be for Han? How can I ever—I can't imagine–"

Padmé placed her fingers on his lips, "Shh, Anakin, I'm not going anywhere, I refuse to. And you know what they say about politicians when they've made their mind up, and no quips about aggressive negations in the place of diplomacy either," she patted his chest.

"We will get through this, and when our son or daughter is born, we'll have all these crazy stories to tell them how Daddy worried endlessly–"

Anakin smiled and took her hand off his mouth and held them to his chest, "And how Mama remained as beautiful and calm as the sea in low tide," he kissed her hands.

Hearing a snort of laughter, the Skywalkers peered across the landing platform and saw their foster son leaning with his back against the right wing.

"Okay, I let you have your moment of mushy-stuff, let's go back to fixin' the ship, so I have a chance to fly her when I'm at _least_ thirty," Han admonished with a smirk and folded his arms.

Padmé hid a laugh as Anakin waggled a finger at their foster son, "Ahh, but who says I'm _ever_ letting you fly her? They don't build booster seats for starfighters," he kissed Padmé's forehead for good measure, as he walked back around the ship.

Han rolled his eyes. "I said when I was _thirty_ , Anakin."

Anakin stared back at the nine-year-old teasingly, "I heard you," Anakin dodged a rag Han threw at him as the boy rushed over to Padmé. The Jedi Knight merely picked up the rag in response and started cleaning off a grime mark on the left wing.

"Mom! Anakin said I was never going to grow!" The boy accused.

Padmé laughed. But Anakin didn't. He instead was reaching up to clutch at his head.

 _"And Captain Solo," the deep voice resounded, as the black-clothed monster glared down at the brown-haired man._

 _"How dare you fraternise with someone far too good for the likes of you?"_

 _"I dare an awful lot, and if that was a joke," the young man lent forward, "you're losing your touch, old man..."_

Anakin zapped back to reality as the deeper voice was replaced by the whining, pre-pubescent tone of his foster son. The Jedi Knight staring at Han in shock, as the dream he'd all but forgotten from last night returned.

"...I don't care if it _was_ a joke, it _wasn't_ funny." hazel eyes glared at him from a distance, but became concerned when he saw Skywalker looking at him strangely. "Anakin?" Han rushed over as the man kept staring at him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't think it was funny," Han apologised.

Anakin patted his foster son's head, "No, it's all right, Han. It was a joke in bad taste. Of course you're going to grow. You'll probably be as tall as I am someday," he mumbled.

Padmé glanced at Anakin in concern as she walked over to join them.

"All right you two, enough with the teasing. Before you even get one smudge of grime on those hands, you're having something to eat, and some time out of the sun. Ani, you look like you got caught in a solar flare, is everything all right?" Padmé demanded, taking his arm concernedly to lead him inside.

The Jedi Knight nodded, "Yeah, I guess I have been standing in the sun too long. I also haven't eaten since breakfast so that must be it," he looked back over his shoulder at Han, who was following them cautiously.

Anakin leaned down to his petite wife's level to whisper in her ear, "Padmé, send Han to get me some water."

Padmé raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she helped her husband over to the couch, peering back over at Han as he followed them inside, "Han, get Anakin some water, please."

The boy scurried off and Anakin breathed out hard, "I also saw something else last night in my dreams...and something just now. I think it was someone all grown up." Anakin inclined his head in the direction Han was leaving.

Padmé looked surprised, "Really? Did he look healthy? Was he all right? What was he doing?"

Anakin shrugged, "I couldn't see him too clearly, I only guessed that it might have been Han because I heard 'Captain Solo'… it could have been someone else...maybe even a vision of the past with one of Han's relatives...or a hundred years into the future. I heard someone make a joke and the man scoffed at it and made a snide remark.

"It certainly sounded like our Han." Anakin kissed Padmé's nose, not wanting to tell her anything about the dark monster.

Padmé chuckled, "Well that almost makes it a certainty, then. He can be the sweetest little thing though, Han was just telling me earlier today he wanted to get married one day."

Anakin sighed, "Han actually said he wanted to get married, huh?"

Padmé nodded, "Yes and the funniest thing happened, he put his head on my stomach and the baby kicked him pretty good." She and Anakin laughed, and Padmé rubbed her rounded belly with a smile as she whispered, "Captain Solo, huh..."

Anakin leant his forehead against his wife's, "I know. Think you're okay with the kid being in the military?" He questioned.

Padmé scoffed, "That's what you think. I'm dreaming of something much safer and lucrative, perhaps a privateer for a career, a set up with his own fleet of ships—"

"I don't know. General Skywalker-Solo has a nice ring to it...come to think of it, so does Admiral Skywalker-Solo..."

"Oh, you just would love that boost to your ego in the future, wouldn't you?" Padmé teased her husband, ruffling his longish bangs with a grin. "A highly decorated military dynasty."

Anakin smirked and folded his arms, puffing out his chest, "Well, it's certainly a step up from charting space-cruises. I just can't see Han running a fleet of luxury cruises for the elite snobs of the galaxy, no matter how stable and well paid it might be." He teased back and Padmé lent her head on Anakin's shoulder.

"You're probably right, but that won't stop me from trying to sway him that way—"

"Sway who what way?" Han's voice broke in, as the boy reappeared in front of his foster parents and handed Anakin the water.

"Someone way in the future." Anakin covered quickly. "Thanks, kiddo."

Han shrugged, "Big deal, I can catch water in a decanter," he smiled at his foster father, "I'm really sorry about whining to Mom about you," The boy apologised again.

Padmé put a loving hand on Han's shoulder, as her husband gulped down the water.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. Anakin just got a little bit of sunstroke," she tried to stand up and both Anakin and Han helped her to her feet. "Oomph, it's getting to be more of a struggle every day. I'm going to tell Motee and Elle to start packing lunch for a picnic. The Coruscant Botanical Gardens, and no arguments."

Padmé pointed a finger at Anakin, who sighed in mock reluctance as he jokingly collapsed on the couch and smirked up at Han.

"Oh no, aggressive negotiations, how can I ever refuse?"

-:-:-:-:-

The day and the evening spent relaxing in the stunning gardens, blissfully passed too quickly by, and Anakin had loved every moment of it.

However, Anakin grew curious when Han asked if he could tell him something as the Jedi Knight escorted him to bed.

"Well yes Han, I'm your father, you can tell me anything," Anakin assured him kindly, as the boy sat up and pulled the covers over his chest, resting his arms against the sheets and staring down as Anakin reclined on the end of the bed.

The boy pushed back his hair nervously, "I...I know you like Chancellor Palpatine a lot, Mom said he'd been a good friend to you since you were small," Han began, Anakin nodded and his foster son sighed.

"Everyone says he's a good guy, Anakin, but...I felt strange the other day when I met him."

Anakin narrowed his eyes slightly, "Strange?" He repeated lightly, the boy nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't want him to look at me, I felt cold, alone…I didn't like feeling that way. It made me want to run back to Mom. He frightened me," Han stammered. Anakin smiled kindly again and patted the boy's leg.

"You were probably just nervous, it's not every day you meet the Chancellor of the Republic..."

Han shook his head, frightened beyond anything he'd ever experienced before, and Han had seen a lot in his short life. "I wasn't nervous, he made me feel like Captain Shrike did! He's a bad man," he started to cry as Anakin's face instantly took on a defensive expression.

"Don't hit me, please!" Han begged, putting his hands to his face.

Anakin breathed out, trying to calm down, "Han, I would never hit you. I would _never_ harm you. But the Chancellor _is_ a good man, you were only nervous," he tried to soothe.

Padmé suddenly came rushing into the room, dressed in a simple white night-gown with sheer, embroidered gold sleeves. "What happened? What did you say to him, Anakin?" She questioned, rushing over to sit beside Han, and pulled her foster son into a hug, rocking him soothingly as Anakin shook his head.

"I didn't say anything vicious, Padmé. It's just that Han met Palpatine for only a few moments yesterday, and now he's accusing him of being a bad person. I said he was just feeling nervous."

Padmé stared at her husband meaningfully, "Perhaps he wasn't, Anakin," she replied, brushing Han's hair back off his face,

Anakin raised his fair eyebrows in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Palpatine's stayed in office far too long, he's manipulated just about every single person in his cabinet to his whim. I don't think you need to be strong in the Force to sense that something is wrong here," Padmé kissed the top of her foster son's head and tightened her grip around Han protectively.

"Han senses it, and you know how perceptive children are."

Anakin pointed a finger at his wife as Han looked tearfully between the both of them, "You, are starting to sound like a separatist again. Palpatine befriended me, he's done nothing but try to bring peace to the galaxy. Han was only nervous at meeting him and that is the end of it–!"

"Don't you talk down to me, Anakin Skywalker," Padmé snapped suddenly, and Han slipped out of her protective grasp as the expectant mother pointed a finger up at her husband.

"I may be your wife and pregnant, but I'm damned if I'll be your barefoot, homely little bride with no opinions of her own, just because I am. _I_ don't trust Palpatine either," Senator Amidala hissed, holding her stomach as she looked away.

Han jumped out of bed, interrupting them, "I only said what I said, because Obi-Wan said I should—" he clamped his hands over his mouth, as Anakin's shocked blue eyes looked down at his foster son.

"You spoke to Obi-Wan about this?"

Padmé was just as shocked, "When did you do that?" She questioned Han. "I didn't see you two talking! What did you say to him?"

Han shook his head, "Only what I felt when I was around Palpatine. I didn't know who else to talk too," he looked up at Anakin tearfully. "You would have gotten upset like you just did, and Elle told me about the Jedi, how you protect people. An' Obi-Wan was so nice and said that if Palpatine ever did try to do anything wrong that the Jedi would stop him," he said in a jumble, wringing his small hands.

Anakin sighed and squatted down to his foster son's level, "Han, nobody blames you and Obi-Wan is right. If people are evil the Jedi are always the first to know and we stop them," he placed a hand on Han's shoulder.

"Your mom and I were arguing because we have a difference of opinion, your mom thinks Palpatine should step down, and I think he should wait until the war comes to an end." He explained.

Padmé eyed her husband quietly, "Anakin, I'm not looking for Palpatine to step down, I'm looking for him to put an end to this conflict with diplomacy, and not with blasters any more. There's been so much loss of life," she looked away.

"And if I can be a little selfish for a change, I want the war to end so you can stay with me, Han and the baby when it comes. I don't know what the council will say, but even if they expel you from the order, we can go live on Naboo to raise the children," Padmé ruffled Han's hair gently.

"I'm sorry if we upset you, sweetie."

Anakin stood up as Padmé helped their foster son back into bed, Han pulled up the covers and smiled, "It's all right, goodnight," he said softly. Padmé and Anakin repeated the salutation, switching off the light as they exited.

Skywalker put a hand on his wife's shoulder as they moved down the hall, "Angel..."

"Perhaps," Padmé removed the hand, "it would be better if you didn't call me that for the rest of the night," she headed for the kitchens. "I'm going to make myself some warm blue-milk, would you like anything?"

Anakin folded his arms over his chest, "No, only my wife back in my arms!" He called out, Padmé laughter echoed back and Anakin smiled slightly.

Their love was far too strong for a small argument to destroy, but he had to remember that Han would soon be joined by a brother or sister, and that the biggest of the arguing should be kept out of their ear, and eye, shot.

Anakin chuckled to himself as he headed for the bedroom he shared with Padmé, _As should the making up._

Thoughtfulness settled on Anakin again as he walked. What if Han hadn't been nervous? What if he had, with his small connection with the Force, sensed something Anakin couldn't sense with his own strong connection?

Skywalker brushed it off. Even though it continued to nag at him, Anakin tried to convince himself it wasn't at all possible.

-:-:-:-:-

Padmé was extremely uncomfortable in the huge dress, the clothing was getting more elaborate and she didn't think she cared for this beautifully made garment much –stunning fabric in its velocity– all of it to hide her pregnancy.

Her and Anakin's beautiful, wonderful child, was hidden behind mounds of peacock coloured clothing.

Perhaps the fault wasn't all in the dress –although the heavy clothing was becoming a burden– it was in the eyes of Padmé's husband. Not once had Anakin vouched for her and the _Delegation of Two Thousand_ , he just stood behind that pompous old cretin, looking down at the floor.

She did not like the sway Palpatine seemed to have over Anakin.

Padmé wanted to cry, scream and throw herself at her Jedi consort all at the same time, but she held it in. Though it hurt, the silence hurt more than any words every could have.

Afterwards, as the young woman sat numbly in the back of the speeder, between C-3PO and Motee, not even the child within her womb shifted. Quiet and as still as its mother.

-:-:-:-:-

They say that children often feel something is deeply wrong long before adults do.

Han was sitting quietly in the lounge room on a couch in front of the window at sunset, when Padmé entered, dressed in her green-velvet gown, and sat beside him, putting an arm around her foster son's shoulders.

"Why so quiet?" Padmé whispered, watching as the fading light played on Han's straight brown hair and over his concerned face. Dressed in a blue shirt and black pants, Han was a subdued little figure as he tumbled a small replica of Anakin's starfighter in his fingers.

"No reason. I just thought Anakin would be back by now," Han grinned up at his foster mother, "he promised me yesterday that we could put another coat of paint on the wings of his starfighter," Han looked concerned as he gazed up at Padmé.

"Are you all right, Mom?"

Padmé shook her head, brushing back curls from her face, "Not really, no. I don't know how much you know about the Force, Han, but I think the baby might have a strong connection with Anakin, and I feel something is terribly wrong," she admitted.

"I'm so worried about your father."

Han let Padmé rest her head on his, crying softly she said nothing more and the boy lowered his eyes, _Where are you, Anakin?_ He thought curiously.

 _What is going on?_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews! I've sent off all the author replies to the registered reviewers and much thanks to the guest reviewers. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **T** he eerie quiet of Padmé's dining room, where she and Han were picking at a simple meal late that night, was broken when there was a beeping from her personal com-link.

The young woman grabbed the item from within the folds of her blue night-gown, and flicked it on as she immediately recognised Anakin's signal.

"Anakin! Thank goodness, we were so—"

 _"_ _ _Padmé,"__ the voice of her husband interrupted, it was high pitched and bordering on screaming. _"_ _ _I've done something awful! Oh, Force help me...Force forgive me..."__ _Anakin was breathing heavily and sounded on edge.  
_  
Han leaned forward anxiously as Senator Amidala tried to reason with her husband, "Anakin, what is it? What have you done?" She asked as calmly as she could manage.

 _"_ _ _I can't...I can't...everything will be all right. But the Jedi Temple...you must get to the temple! Take as many Naboo guards as you have available, get to Bail Organa and ask for him to bring more guards...I know he will help..."__ Anakin's voice hesitated again and Padmé tried to dull the panic rising up within her.

"Help with what, Anakin? Help with what?"

The wail from Anakin made the child in her womb jump, _"_ _ _The temple…get to the temple! There's been an attack on the Jedi Knights!"__ He cried out.

Padmé got to her feet and rushed out towards the landing platform, where she could see the skyline of Coruscant. Han had rushed after her, and they both looked over at where the temple was located, an upsurge of dark smoke was rising from it.

"Oh Ancient Gods of Naboo...No!" Padmé exclaimed in fear.

 _ _The Jedi__...

 _"_ _ _Padmé! Padmé, listen to me!"__ The voice of Anakin called out from the com-link, full of raw sorrow. _"_ _ _The Clone Troopers were pre-programmed to annihilate the Jedi Order, Palpatine called it Order 66. It's being broadcast around the galaxy as we speak."__

Padmé looked over at Han, who was shaking his head in confusement, "But why?" She whispered.

 _"_ _ _The Jedi planned to betray the Chancellor, they wanted to take control of the galaxy. My love, I'm so sorry...I realised the younglings were blameless, some of them are even younger than Han! I ordered the clones not to harm them and they are below the temple, in the safe holds. I escorted them there myself."__

Senator Amidala gasped, pulling Han towards her "Oh Anakin! You didn't have anything to do with the exter—!"

 _"_ _ _No! Never Padmé, never. I am the Chancellor's friend in all this,"__ Anakin's voice sounded strange and distant, _"_ _ _He has given me pardon. I will serve him,__ __and you, me, Han and our baby will be able to live publicly with no more hiding in the shadows. I promise you, I will make it all work out."__ The screaming, distraught Anakin had suddenly been replaced by a strangely calmer version.

" _ _First, get to the safe holds and rescue the younglings. Children should never have to see such horrors."__

"What about the Chancellor? What does he say about all this?" Padmé voiced nervously, as Han stared at the com-link in his foster mother's grip. There was a harsh laugh from her husband.

 _"_ _ _He doesn't know. I will__ not __kill children. I've told the clones that you, and Bail Organa, have clearance to take them out of the Temple. Find some way to hide them until they can be adopted out into families... just don't let them go climbing up buildings to find families."__

It was meant to be a joke. __But__ , Han furrowed his brow, __it sure didn't sound like one__.

Padmé nodded, "All right, I will do my best. Where are you Anakin?" She begged to know, marching towards her bedroom, Skywalker's voice was confident.

 _"_ _ _I'm heading for Mustafar, the rest of the Separatists are congregated there. I hope Obi-Wan has remained loyal to Palpatine, for I sense he has defeated Grievous, and once again the Negotiator and the Hero Without Fear will help bring peace and order to the galaxy."__

Han sat on the end of Padmé's bed, as Elle and Motee took out boots, breaches, and a soft, Bantha Suede maternity tunic.

Padmé went behind the dressing screen. "I will do as you ask, Anakin. Stay safe and I will contact you as soon as we are safely away from Coruscant. I love you."

There was a soft sigh, _"_ _ _I love you too. Hurry, there will be little time. I will be home soon."__

Padmé shut off her com-link and let the handmaidens help her dress, "Han!" She called out, peering around the screen at the boy. "Sweetie, I need you to contact Captain Typho on the central com. Tell him: __Code four-nine-six-two-seven__. Can you repeat that?"

Han nodded firmly, "Code four-nine-six-two-seven," he looked worried. "Is Anakin all right, Mom?"

"Good, Han. I'll contact Senator Organa," Padmé avoided her foster son's last question briskly, concerned Han might see straight through her worries. "It's very important you go do as I asked right now. Please go!"

The boy rushed off and Padmé dialled in Bail Organa's code. This was no time to panic, she could do that later when this whole situation started to become clearer. Thankfully she got through on Bail's private-line immediately.

 _"_ _ _Senator Organa."__

Amidala breathed out in relief as Elle slid a fabric gauntlet up her arm. "Bail? It's Padmé. Have you arrived on Coruscant yet?"

There was a sigh from the Prince of Alderaan, _"_ _ _Yes, I saw the travesty going on over at the Jedi Temple, I was just about to go see what was happening. Do you know what is going on?__

Padmé shook her head as Elle offered a more elaborate hair-piece, and motioned to Motee who held out simple braided buns, "Anakin just contacted me about it. Keep heading to the temple, he has given us special clearance to get into the safe-holds and rescue the younglings." She tilted her head back as the handmaidens began to braid her curls.

 _"_ _ _Why is this happening, Padmé? What did the Jedi do?"__ Organa questioned, the horror of what was going on was just starting to sink into Amidala herself.

"I don't truly know. I wish I did," Padmé murmured looking down the floor. "Bail, I have a favour to ask."

-:-:-:-

Han was waiting outside on the landing platform, with several Naboo guards and Captain Typho. He watched his foster mother march out, dressed in a uniform embellished with her symbol on the gauntlets. Padmé looked more like a General then Naboo's Senator.

But what worried her adopted son the most, as he walked up to her, was that her pregnant belly was very visible.

"Mom, everyone can see that you're pregnant," Han whispered worriedly.

Padmé patted Han's head distractedly, but with a small smile. "Your father said it was all right now. I didn't have to hide any more, besides, I can't help out dressed in a massive gown now can I?" She brushed back her foster son's hair from his forehead.

"Han, I can't leave you here by yourself, or with Elle and Motee. I don't know what's going to happen, so I don't want you out of my sight. This is a dangerous undertaking, but you're coming with me." Padmé held him in a close hug.

Han lent his head against his foster mother, "Why, Mom?" He asked.

Padmé looked down at Han resolvedly, lifting up his chin to smile down at him. "When we get to the temple, the younglings are going to need someone to keep them together. So, I want you to stay with them on Bail's ship, and after Bail and I have attended the meeting in the Senate, you will leave with Bail and younglings to Alderaan.

"You will be safer away from Coruscant until Anakin returns and this is all figured out." She kissed the boy's forehead.

Han shook his head and hugged his foster mother tightly, "I won't go! I won't leave you! Obi-Wan and Anakin both said I had to take care of you, Mom," he cried. "I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby!" The boy rubbed his eyes.

Padmé remembered Anakin saying the same thing, and smiled tenderly, looking over Han's head at the hazy night sky, "We want to do so much to protect the ones we love, Han, but sometimes we have to accept our own limitations. And I know you feel very strongly the need to protect the ones you love." She looked back down into the hazel eyes of her foster son, and rested her hand on his cheek.

"But so do I. And when you're older and have children of your own, you'll know how much I want you away from harm, even if that means a short separation. And I promise it will only be for a short time."

Han nodded and rubbed his eyes, "You promise? Only a short time?" He demanded, Padmé nodded and her foster son sighed. "Okay. But you just make sure you come back for me."

Senator Amidala ruffled Han's hair in response with a smile, but inwardly she was worried.

That dream Anakin had had, what if she died in childbirth as Anakin had foreseen?

Would this time spent with Han be the last she ever spent with him?

But like her worries about Anakin and the Jedi, it must wait, "Let's go," Padmé pulled out of the embrace and grabbed around her foster son's hand as they rushed towards the speeder.

-:-:-:-

Han swallowed hard as they approached what remained of the Jedi Temple. He had been looking forward to the day when Anakin might take him to visit the building, as Elle had described it as being one of the most beautiful on Coruscant.

But the elegant structures were now collapsing in flames and smoke. There were thousands of clone troopers swarming like white wasps, blasting away like they were on a battlefield.

Padmé was brushing away tears, nervously rubbing her stomach as the baby seemed to be very animated. She prayed it wouldn't come prematurely, as the due date was at least a month and a half away, but mostly she hoped the baby would wait for its father.

Bail's speeder was already docked, as Typho manoeuvred Senator Amidala's covered speeder beside Organa's. Bail was all ready standing beside his speeder, with his arm around a young Padawan about Han's age, draped in Bail's cloak.

There were four Clone Troopers standing to attention behind him, and Bail smiled kindly over at them, sadness and confusion hidden behind his dark eyes.

"Senator Amidala," Bail walked over to them, offering a hand to help Padmé out of the speeder, looking down at the small boy who hopped out as well, as other speeders from the Alderaan and Naboo guards landed nearby.

"And Han, it is good to see you again. This is Padawan Zett Jukassa," Organa introduced the two boys.

Han held out his hand.

The silent, slightly older boy looked down at Han, battered and bruised, Zett looked sombre, but shook the smaller, offered out hand nevertheless.

"Hello," Zett said tonelessly.

Han dropped his hand back and nodded. "Hi, I'm really sorry," he said simply. Zett nodded in return as he allowed Bail to help him into the speeder. Han looked up at his foster mother, "Why did this happen, Mom?" Han whispered. "It's so sad."

Padmé shook her head, "I don't know. Can you wait here with Padawan Jukassa, while Senator Organa and I get to the other children?" She inquired, the boy scowled and nodded reluctantly, Padmé kissed Han's forehead and motioned to some of her guards.

Bail did likewise and both the Alderaani and Naboo headed towards the only standing entrance to the Jedi Temple.

"I never get to do anything heroic," Han grumbled under his breath, marching towards Bail's large speeder where the taller boy, (with light brown hair and dressed in robes, similar to the ones Obi-Wan was wearing when Han had met him.) was still wrapped in Bail's dark blue cloak.

Shivering and staring straight ahead, Zett was looking out towards the Coruscant skyline, and away from the chaos of the Temple ruins.

Han flopped next to Zett and propped up his chin on his fist, leaning his arm on the side of the sleek speeder, and staring out in the direction Padmé had left in.

"Senator Amidala is your mother, right?" The soft voice of the stony-faced Jedi Padawan was unexpected and made Han jump slightly. He turned his head and nodded at Zett, who was still staring straight ahead.

"Yeah, she's my foster mom."

Jukassa turned to look at Han with haunted eyes, "Where did you live before she adopted you?" His small talk was unnervingly calm, and Han stammered slightly, wondering if all the younglings would be like this boy.

"I...I lived on the streets, then in a commune, where a slaver kept small kids for pick-pocketing and stealing," Han admitted finally, fiddling with the timer on his wrist.

Zett gazed at him peculiarly, "Are you frightened of me, Han Solo?" The Jedi inquired, using Han's full name, as the boy stared back at him curiously.

Holding back the demand that Zett tell him how he knew his last name, realising it must be the Force, the younger boy shook his head. "No, I'm not frightened of you. My Mother's friend, Anakin Skywalker, he's great, and I've met Obi-Wan Kenobi too, he was real nice." Han replied faintly.

Jukassa pulled on his braid. "Then why is Chancellor Palpatine so afraid of us? Skywalker was here, Han," Zett said bluntly, Solo nodded and dropped his eyes. "Don't you understand? He killed nearly all the Jedi Knights and Masters __himself__!"

Han's bright hazel eyes lifted up and stared at the boy, "What? No, you're lying. He called my Mom up! He said he didn't have anything to do with killing the Jedi Knights and Masters, only that he'd lied to Palpatine, and took the younglings to the safe holds!" He exclaimed.

Zett shook his head sadly and the other boy started to tear up, even before the Jedi Padawan began to speak again.

"He couldn't bring himself to kill the younglings, so he escorted them to the safe holds after bringing in the Clone Troopers. It's like," Zett shook his head, "it's like he wasn't there any more. Like something was missing."

Han shook his head, "No, it can't be true," he lowered his eyes. "I suppose it doesn't matter now, I can tell you. Anakin is married to my Mom," Han admitted. "She's pregnant with their baby."

Jukassa's eyes widened, "You're serious?!" He exclaimed, Han nodded and the older boy shook his own head. "How could he create life and then think of taking away so many?" Zett's serious expression was incredulous. "Then he's technically..."

Solo folded his little arms, "Not 'technically', __is__ my father. He's teaching me how to fly a starfighter—well, he promised to teach me the basics when we start fixing up the paint on the wings of his Jedi fighter," he tried to smile, but it quickly fell from his features.

"Please, don't tell my Mom. I don't know what's going on yet, and maybe Anakin could explain...he..." Han pressed his face into his hands. "I don't know."

He felt Zett's hand on his shoulder, "I understand. I lost my Master, and many friends, in the temple. I promise I won't say anything to your mother," the Jedi Padawan swore.

Han looked up at him inquisitively again, "How can you be so calm after everything you must have seen?" He wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve, as the young Jedi shakily smiled, and looked down at the lightsaber in his hands.

"We are taught in the temple that anger, fear and hatred are of the dark-side of the Force, and it is better to be calm and reflective in times of great distress," Jukassa looked across at Han. "Then to give in to anger."

The younger boy stared at him for a moment, before turning away to look up at the burning structures, as an Alderaani guard brought water and medical supplies to fix up the Jedi Padawan.

 _ _Anakin, how could you do this? You lied to Mom, you said you would never…__ Han bowed his head, his foster mother had been right about wanting to protect everyone.

Sometimes the person most in need of protection is yourself, not from those around you, but from the bleak thoughts that come when a light in your life shuts off. Leaving only the darkness and loneliness.

-:-:-:-

When Padmé and Bail entered the darkened room in the safe hold, they saw it was filled with children. The little ones sobbing, and hiding behind whatever furniture was about, a few children, around ten to twelve, were trying to soothe them.

Amidala knelt down and took the hand of a little girl in the middle of the room, "What is your name, child?" She asked kindly. The little Asiatic looking child whimpered and threw her arms around Padmé's neck.

The girl whispered in her ear, "My name's Minei Palois," the child stammered out, "you're really pretty and I don't want to die." Minei said all in the same sentence to Padmé's shock, as the child pulled back. More younglings crowded around Padmé and Bail Organa.

A little blond-haired boy fell into Padmé's arms as soon as Minei had stepped back. "I like you, you're Master Skywalker's friend," he said with a smile that broke the pregnant Senator's heart.

 _ _How could anyone think of destroying such innocence?__

One of the girls, who looked to be about Han's age or a bit younger, pulled on her dark red curls, "You're Senator Organa and Senator Amidala," she realised, Padmé nodded and she approached with a toddler in her arms. "My name is Bria, Bria Tharen. I've been training here as a Force Healer, but I'm from Corellia, and I want to go home to my parents."

Padmé had heard of the Corellian way of teaching Jedi, and wasn't too surprised to hear the girl wanted to go home to her parents, "Well, we're here to get you all out of this place and somewhere safe." She said, getting to her feet as the little blond boy looked up at her worriedly.

"Why do we have to leave the temple?"

Bail knelt down and smiled at the boy, "Because it's not safe here any more. I know you all love the temple, but your Masters and teachers want you to come with us," his kindly face turned to look at them all.

"We will all go on my ship to Alderaan, and then you will all get to visit many other planets. Anywhere you like."

Padmé watched the children all lower their eyes, even the littlest ones must sense that something was terribly wrong. Even the child in her womb was shifting around much more than usual.

But even, without Padmé or Bail saying anything, the children began to line themselves up and waited patiently. Waiting for the evacuation to begin.

-:-:-:-

The foster son of Padmé Amidala was watching the approach of the group of children with wide eyes, not expecting so many kids.

His Mom was carrying a little three-year-old and was holding the hand of another child. Bail was carrying two children and had three others close to him. Han jumped out to rush over to them, Padmé smiled at him as the boy approached.

"Han, these are the Jedi younglings. Children this is my foster son, Han Solo-Naberrie," Amidala introduced with a smile as the children chorused.

"Hello, Han."

Han smiled and waved at them, "Hi," he returned the greeting.

Bail smiled down at the children. "Han here is going to come with us to Alderaan," he informed them all, as the guards began to lead them towards the various speeders. A girl with dark red curls nearly tripped while carrying a small child and, to Padmé's great relief, Han was there to steady the both of them.

"You okay?" Solo asked concernedly, the girl's sweet, freckled face peered at him before blushing terribly and making Han grin.

"I'm okay. Tiya?" The girl shyly turned her head and asked the little two-year-old in her arms. The dark-skinned toddler nodded and held out her hands towards Han, her face full of chubby sweetness. The boy awkwardly took Tiya in his small arms as the red-haired girl passed her over.

"I think she likes you."

Bail looked over his shoulder, and nudged Padmé, as they started to help the children into the speeders, with the help of the guards and declining the help of the Clone Troopers, "Look over there." He whispered. "Somebody's a bit of a charmer."

Senator Amidala peered over at where Han was dawdling a small child and talking to that sweet red-haired Corellian girl.

Padmé smiled, "I remember Jedi Skywalker at the same age. He's probably been giving Han advice," she winked.

Bail cleared his throat. "I wonder if you might tell me if I'm right about something," he started slowly.

Padmé eyed her friend and sighed. "Yes, and Anakin is the father," she said all in one breath, Organa nodded slowly. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Padmé asked quietly, Bail shook his head kindly and Naberrie-Skywalker smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

Han looked at the toddler in his arms, "You okay, kid?" He questioned the little girl, who hugged him tighter, as the red-haired girl, who was slightly taller than Solo, chuckled. "Oh, you think this is funny?"

The girl nodded and joined in with Han's laughter, "I'm Bria Tharen. I'm eight," she introduced as she took back the reluctant two-year-old. "And this is Tiya Faereha. She's almost two."

Han looked at Bria's pretty blue-green eyes, they weren't like his Mom's eyes, _But they're nice, anyway_ , he decided, "It's nice to meet you both. I think we better get out of here though," he motioned to the speeder. "We can talk later, if you like?"

Bria smiled shyly again, "That would be great! Are you from Corellia too?" She adjusted Tiya on her little hip as they walked over to Han's foster mother and Senator Organa, Han nodded and she beamed.

"My parents live there and I was born there. How about you?"

Han shrugged, "I was born there, and I guess my parents were Corellian, too. I don't know 'cause I was orphaned when I was five," he smiled up at Padmé as they sided up next to them. "My Mom only adopted me a few days ago."

Padmé's eyes twinkled when she saw how the little girl looked at Han, and put an arm around her foster son, "It's been the best time of my life," she assured Han, looking at Bria.

"Would you like to go sit with the other children for a moment, Bria? I'd like to talk to Han privately."

The little boy swallowed hard as the girl departed, leaving him alone with Padmé, "Mom, you know I don't want to leave you." Han said simply. Padmé nodded and Han shuffled his feet.

"Well, I want you to be careful, Anakin didn't sound so good on the com, so I want you to be careful, okay?"

Senator Amidala pulled him into a tight hug, "I know what you mean. I want you to promise me something though," she cupped his face in her hands. "That no matter what happens between now and when we meet, no matter where you go in life, my son. Always remember to be brave. Grow in both wisdom and strength, and always know that your father and I love you." Padmé hugged Han tightly again, pulling back and smiling.

"Your brother or sister loves you, too."

Han fought back tears, "Please Mom, don't say good-bye," he sobbed looking up at her, Padmé's heart broke and she began to cry herself, wiping away the tears first from her face, then from Han's.

"I won't. All we will do is promise to meet again, promise?"

Her foster son nodded firmly, "Promise," he affirmed. Padmé reached under her tunic and pulled out a Japor snippet on a delicate silver chain, the one Anakin had carved her so many years ago for luck.

"And here is my promise," Padmé placed it around Han's neck, she doubled the chain so it sat neatly around her foster son's neck. "This is my talisman. Anakin carved it for me many years ago for luck, and I'm going to want it back one day." Padmé kissed his forehead.

Han ran his fingers over the talisman, before looking up and giving his mother a small smile. "I have something for you too," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a model of a YT-1300 Corellian freighter, holding it out to Padmé.

"I always wanted one of these when I was little. And you bought the model for me. One day I'm going to have a real one, and then I'll fly you and the baby anywhere in the galaxy!" Han wiped his eyes.

Padmé tucked it into the pocket fold under her tunic, "It will be safe," she smiled and pulled him into one last hug, letting go only as Han pulled away himself. "Bail will take good care of you, and Alderaan is beautiful, you'll love it there."

Han nodded firmly and let his foster mother kiss his forehead once more, before climbing into Bail's speeder, sitting beside Zett in the middle, where Bail was already waiting in the driver's position, smiling kindly over at Padmé.

"A safe journey home, Senator Amidala, we will see you soon." The tall man affirmed, Padmé nodded in response and touched Han's face gently, moving back as the speeder rose up on its repulsor lifts and left the ruins of the temple behind.

Han leant over the back seat and waved at his foster mother, Padmé returning the gesture with a sad raising of her hand, watching Bail's sleek speeder disappear into the traffic of Coruscant until it was just a blur in the middle of all the speeding lights.

Or was it just the tears in her eyes?

It didn't matter because it was all the same, the galaxy was falling apart around her and all Padmé Amidala could do was watch, wait and pray that Han would be safe, that her baby would be born into a more stable environment...

And that Anakin would return to her soon.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **B** ail Organa smiled kindly down at young Han Solo, as Zett and they approached the Senator's ship, docked on the durasteel floor of the Senatorial quarters underground docking bay, as Han let out an admiring whistle.

"Do you like her, Han? She's brand new, just off the ranks," Bail revealed. "They're a new run of Corellian Corvettes."

Han was transfixed, "She's really great! Does she have a name?" His despair at having to leave his foster mother, was being replaced by subtle curiosity over the Alderaani's flagship.

There were guardsmen and Bail's aides waiting at the base of the ramp, and they all bowed their heads in greeting, as the tall man and two brown-haired boys walked up into the ship.

Organa chuckled, as he lead Han and Zett up towards the boarding ramp. "Yes, she's called the __Tantative IV__. I'm sure if you boys go up into the cockpit, Captain Raymus Antilles here," Bail placed a friendly hand on the shoulder of the broad featured, kindly looking dark-brown haired man, who came rushing up with other guards to meet the Prince.

"Will let you have a look around."

Han smiled up at the captain, "Thank you!" He exclaimed, then he turned back to Bail, "Where are the other children headed, Senator Organa?" the boy added in practically the same breath.

Organa knelt down to Solo's level. "The younglings are being separated onto shuttles, and other space-craft, en-route to Alderaan so as not to raise any more suspicion then we have to.

"I promised your mother you'd stay with us here, and Zett is more than welcome aboard. I'm sure you will both enjoy the company when us adults get tiresome." Bail smiled. He had heard, from Obi-Wan a few months ago, how Padawan Jukassa was often singled out from the other Trainees.

When Zett's first master had been killed on Genosis, the boy had become withdrawn, and stayed apart from nearly all the Jedi. This current situation, coupled with the loss of his second master, was obviously making Jukassa become more introverted. Some time for Zett would be well spent with the usually lively young Han, who was still looking pale and unhappy, (despite his interest in the ship,) at having to leave his foster mother.

Han beamed up at Zett, who was looking unsure in his patched up face and still draped in Bail's cloak, the younger boy had missed having other kids to play with. "Let's go then." Han suggested.

Zett shrugged, and started to walk along the hallway with Han and the tall captain, the former looking up at Captain Antilles as they all rounded the corner.

"Have you set up the sub-light engines per Alderaani, or per the original Corellian standards?" Han demanded, as the captain stared down at him in surprise.

Bail looked over at his dark haired aide, "We have to set up the com system to alert all off planet Jedi about what has happened. I don't want them just walking into this mess," he said sternly.

Sheltay Retrac nodded, and the Alderaani followed their Prince-consort, who was still shaking his head in disbelief.

-:-:-:-

Han peered over the cockpit console, "What's that?" The boy pointed out of the cockpit window, over at the small shape, out on the horizon, as they came out of hyperspace above Alderaan.

Antilles leaned forward and stared in the direction Solo pointed.

Zett was a huddled, unassuming shape in one of the seats towards the back. While the co-pilot of the __Tantative IV__ had, with slight amusement, given up his seat to the curious foster son of Senator Amidala, so Han could chat to Captain Antilles.

"It looks like a shuttle of some kind, I'll send out a signal to see if they need help," the brown haired captain pressed a couple of buttons on the console, and within a few seconds there was an affirmative signal of response, Raymus furrowed his brow.

"The beacon I picked up at the temple is confirming it's a Jedi signal. I better get the Senator up here, the shuttle's pilot is verifying that he is Master Yoda."

Han looked over at where Jukassa had lifted up his head at the Jedi's name, "Master Yoda? Is he a very important Jedi?" He directed the question to the other boy, who nodded firmly in response, getting up off of his chair to stand next to Han.

"Yes, he is the head of the Jedi Council. He's trained Jedi for over eight hundred years," Zett affirmed, folding his arms. "Thank the Force."

Han raised a sceptical eyebrow as he flopped back into the co-pilot's chair, " _ _Eight hundred years__?" He said disbelievingly, Jukassa nodded again and the darker haired boy shrugged.

"Okay. What does he look like? Old? Or really, really, __really__ old?"

Zett ignored Solo, and looked over at where Bail was entering the cockpit, Antilles looked over his shoulder at the tall monarch.

"Your highness, I've just hailed a small shuttle heading towards our location, he claims to be Master Yoda and his response code was that of the Jedi codec."

The dark haired Prince of Alderaan inclined his head, "All right then, Captain Antilles. I'll take a small guard and Padawan Jukassa," Bail looked down at the solemn Jedi Padawan.

"Would you be able to sense if the pilot is Master Yoda, even through the steel doors of the docking bay, Zett?"

Zett nodded firmly, "Yes, your highness." He bowed his head as Senator Organa turned to Han.

"How about you, Han? Are you learning something new here, or would you like to come with us and meet the legendary Master Yoda?"

The former pickpocket shrugged, "I guess meeting someone that's legendary sounds okay. I'll be back later to discuss the rear deflector shields," he informed Captain Antilles, who nodded in all seriousness to the boy, but winked over at Prince Organa, as Han hopped out of the swivel chair.

-:-:-:-

As soon as Zett had confirmed that the disembarking passenger of the shuttle was indeed Master Yoda, Bail ordered the doors open, and the small group entered the docking bay. All eyes looking over at where, amongst other shuttles, the small, oddly shaped one had lowered it's ramp, and a diminutive figure was disembarking.

Han raised his eyebrows. The little alien was a pale green, and had elongated ears that stuck out from either side of his very wrinkled head. The alien's eyes were a bright green and bulbous, staring out at the assembled group with weariness, his claw-like hands resting atop of a carved, wooden walking stick.

Nevertheless, Han wasn't too certain about this simple looking being.

Zett rushed over and knelt before the alien Jedi Master, "Master Yoda, I am so pleased to see you are all right," he greeted. Yoda placed a withered claw on the boy's short cut haired head.

"Happiness I feel also, young Jukassa. Sense did I, that younglings to safety Prince Organa did get," Yoda's head bent back far to look up at Senator Organa. "Eternal thanks and gratitude, have I."

Bail nodded, "I am sorry I could not be there sooner. I do not know what exactly happened," he spread his hands apologetically.

Zett got to his feet and bowed his head. "I do, Master," he admitted.

Yoda's eyes lowered and he looked down at his walking cane. "Sense that I did, but not from you," his green eyes narrowed at the slight figure standing next to Bail, who was trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"Young Han Solo's mind to keep quiet he must learn. The Force not strong has he, but his place in the future still very important is."

Han mouth dropped open, "You read my mind and my future?" He almost squeaked, Yoda chuckled at the incredulous expression, Han huffed and darted behind Bail's cloaked form.

"Offended you have I?" Master Yoda was almost jovial. "Knew of you being Senator Amidala's foster son did I, but Anakin Skywalker's foster son as well, I did not," he rubbed his head as Han peered around Bail's waist to stare wide-eyed back at Yoda.

"Information interesting that is. Perhaps a room where Padawan Jukassa, I and Han Solo talk we can? While this do I, contact Master Obi-Wan Kenobi could you? His information should on the shuttle be."

Senator Organa nodded, and motioned to a guard and Sheltay Retrac, Yoda began to hobble away and Zett was not far behind. Han's reluctant shake of his head and trying to hide behind Bail, was put to an end when the tall woman aide pointed to one of the guards, who took little Solo by the wrist and dragged him unwillingly away.

Pulling against the grasp of the guard, Han's legs kicked out as he tried to prevent being escorted to be alone with Yoda and Zett, "I don't want to go! He can read my mind! I'll tell my Mom! She wouldn't let my mind be read!" He shouted out behind him.

Bail put a hand over his mouth to hide a smile as the doors slid shut.

-:-:-:-

Han was practically thrown into the small lounge. Turning around and kicking the door frame stubbornly as the door slid shut, Han then walked quickly over to a soft, swivel chair in the corner of the room and sat down, turning the back of the chair to where Yoda and Zett were already sitting cross-legged on the ground. Han folded his arms and glared down at the carpeted floor.

"Young Solo, over here will you come?" The gravelly voice of Master Yoda invoked.

Han shrugged and fiddled with the Japor snippet around his neck, as he scowled. "Do the letters N and O mean anything to you?"

There was a slight chuckle again, "Come here if promise I do, teach how to guard your thoughts?" Yoda offered.

Han half turned himself around and peered over the top of the chair at the wrinkled Jedi Master, his hazel eyes narrowed, "You promise?" He demanded. "And no more mind reading or future reading?"

Yoda nodded and the boy slid out of the chair, walking slowly to sit beside Zett on the floor, he suspiciously eyed the Jedi Master.

"Look at me like enemy first do not, young Solo. Begin your tale, Padawan Jukassa," the little alien Jedi rested his chin on his claws, as he prepared himself for the awful truth.

-:-:-:-

Obi-Wan disembarked from his fighter, looking down at Bail Organa with relief, as he descended down the ladder. "Thank the Force you arrived when you did. Where is Master Yoda?" He queried in one exhausted breath, as he began to walk across the docking bay.

Bail followed the quick-stepping Jedi Master out the docking bay doors. "He's in a private conference room with Padawan Zett Jukassa and Padmé Amidala's foster son," Organa answered. Obi-Wan looked up at his friend with surprise on his bearded features.

"What is Han doing here?" Kenobi invoked, his eyes narrowed. "Has something happened to Senator Amidala?"

Bail shook his head, "Padmé is fine. She just asked that I take Han to Alderaan with the other younglings, to keep him safe in case of further unrest, Yoda wanted to talk to him and we were already on this detour. I'll take you to them." He motioned down the hall, and the red haired man followed him along the spotlessly white corridors.

They stopped at one of the doors, and Bail swiped a card key over the admittance sensor, and the door swooped across. Obi-Wan peered inside the sparse room and very nearly smiled at the sight of the two boys sitting with Master Yoda. It seemed so strange to see a calm, almost idyllic, scene in the middle of all this chaos and confusion.

Young Han Solo-Naberrie peered over his shoulder at the intruders, as did Padawan Jukassa who halted in the middle of whatever he was talking to Yoda about, as the Jedi Master held up a claw to stop him.

"Master Obi-Wan, good it is to see you safe." The small green alien greeted. Obi-Wan walked over slowly and inclined his head to the venerable Jedi Master.

"You as well, Master Yoda," the red-haired Jedi inclined his head to Zett, "Padawan Jukassa, it is good also to see you safely away from harm," Kenobi looked down at Solo-Naberrie kindly. "Hello there."

Han gave him a small smile, "Hi Master Kenobi," then looked back down at the carpet.

Yoda motioned to Obi-Wan. "Sit, Master Obi-Wan, for this information as to why Clone Troopers on us turned, not easy to hear I think. Commence your tale again, young Padawan," Yoda encouraged the boy, as Kenobi sat beside the other Jedi Master, settling into a cross-legged position and gazing over at the reluctant looking Zett.

Jukassa began again, his eyes downcast and full of shadowy tears, "It was around sundown, I was in the archives helping out Master Nu with reorganising some of the newer regional maps, when suddenly I felt this great wave of pain through the Force." He winced.

"Then I heard blaster-fire outside the doors, and then...Clone Troopers swarmed in from every side and started blasting away, there was smoke everywhere and I caught Master Nu as she was shot through the chest..."

Obi-Wan held a hand to his mouth in horror, "They just swarmed in? Who led them in en masse into the temple without the barriers being raised?" He questioned Yoda, who bowed his head in response.

Zett looked over at Han, who was fiddling with a pendant around his neck, before looking up at Master Kenobi astutely. "I didn't know what to do when I came face to face with the Clone Troopers, and so I grabbed Master Nu's lightsaber, and began to deflect their fire."

"I rushed out of the archives and outside, when I saw that their fire was only set on stun...I deactivated the saber." He narrowed his eyes. "I asked why they weren't trying to kill me, and they said...they said Lord Vader told them to leave the younglings alone."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, "Who is Lord Vader?"

Zett started to shiver, "I...asked the same thing, they pointed across to a lower platform and...the figure was hooded but I reached out and...I felt pain, darkness...jealousy and possessiveness," he looked away. "I'm so sorry Master Kenobi, it was Jedi Skywalker."

Kenobi shook his head in disbelief and grasped the fabric of his pant legs, "No, that can't be true," he whispered, looking over at where Senator Amidala's foster son's head was lowered and he was quietly sobbing. "Han?"

Han lifted his head, "He's right, Master Kenobi. Anakin called up my Mom and said that his loyalties were to the Chancellor, and that Palpatine was the one who ordered the attack on the temple," the boy's eyes were misted over with tears as he jumped to his feet.

"And I didn't hear anything else, but I think he told my Mom where he was, because she got really upset."

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes, "Why would he contact Padmé instead of me? I was his Master. I raised him and trained him since he was your age, Han," he knelt in front of the boy with a desperate expression. "Is there anything else?"

Han lowered his eyes, "Not really," he whispered. Obi-Wan lifted up the Japor Snippet pendant around Han's neck in his fingers, seeing the ancient Tatooine symbol of good fortune.

"Is this your mother's?"

Solo-Naberrie nodded, "She said Anakin carved it for her long ago."

Obi-Wan stared down into the hazel eyes of the uncertain nine-year-old. "Han, I will only ask you once and you don't have to answer me," he felt bad deceiving the boy, but he had to know. "Are Anakin and your mother in a relationship?"

Han looked away, Kenobi sensing that the boy was a lot more perceptive then anyone might give him credit for. "You don't have to try to fool me, Obi-Wan. Zett knows already, and Mom said Anakin told her it didn't have to be a secret any more. Mom and Anakin are married."

Yoda's eyes widened, "Forbidden that is! Against code of the Jedi over thousands of years. Attachment leads to jealousy. Twisted by the dark side young Skywalker has become!" He said loudly and gravely, the boys looked over at each other.

"You'd best tell Obi-Wan and Yoda the other thing you told me, Han." Zett encouraged slowly.

Han looked disgruntled and panicked at the expression on Obi-Wan and Yoda's faces. "I'd rather not. Can't they just guess and I'll nod or shake my head?" He queried, Yoda whacked the boy's legs with his cane and Han yelped.

"All right, all right! My Mom's pregnant!"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, "How could they?" He smacked his forehead. "And to keep it secret...how long have they been married?"

Han scratched his head, "I don't know, really. My Mom just said that it was sometime after the Battle of Genosis."

"Nearly three years? And did you your mother say when the child due to be born?"

"She said the time must be getting close," Han shuffled his feet. "I don't want Anakin to hurt her, but I don't want him to get hurt either Master Kenobi. It's Palpatine that's making him do the bad things. I know Anakin wouldn't hurt anyone."

Kenobi sighed, "The Anakin we know wouldn't, Han, but this Lord Vader...when someone is consumed by the dark side, it is very difficult for them ever to come back to the light," he tried to simplify the concept for the boy, who looked away.

Yoda rubbed his chin, "Hmm, jealousy and possession perhaps has turned young Skywalker. Mentioned he did to me of dreams of pain and death, of his wife perhaps he spoke of," he sighed. "Afraid to lose her and their child."

Obi-Wan looked down at the old Jedi, "But Master Yoda, Padmé Amidala is young and healthy. If there were going to be any complications in childbirth, whatever physician she is seeing would have isolated it," he pointed out, his fellow Jedi Master sighed deeply.

"Perhaps not visions of the future Skywalker was having natural were they. The dark side clouds everything, and can be used to disrupt and deceive," he scowled. "If Palpatine the Sith Lord looking for we were is, possible it is with the amount of the time Skywalker was spending with him, for these lies to plant."

Han bowed his head and walked over to the window, to stare out into space as the Jedi Master discussed what had to be done. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Bail staring back down at him kindly.

"We have to trust Obi-Wan and Master Yoda, Han. They are Jedi Masters, and we will go along with whatever they plan," Bail smiled as the boy shrugged.

"Come on, I'll take you back up to the cockpit."

-:-:-:-

Obi-Wan lent his chin on his fist, his elbow resting on his right thigh, as Palpatine's aide's hologram vanished, after informing Bail that he was needed at a special meeting of the Galactic senate.

"Has there been any contact from the Temple?" Kenobi questioned, looking down at the approaching planet of Coruscant.

Bail looked over his shoulder, he had taken over the co-piloting, and Han was now sitting behind the co-pilot's seat that was occupied by the Prince of Alderaan. "Yes a coded message of retreat. It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says that the war is over—"

Kenobi interrupted, "Well, then we have to get to the temple! If there are other stragglers, they will surely fall into the trap and be killed."

Senator Organa shook his head, "I have clearance, as does Padmé Amidala and Han. But it's too dangerous to return for either of you." He tried to persuade them, but was ignored as Yoda stared him down, and then turned to his younger protégé.

"Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?"

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan confirmed, Han stared at them with narrowed eyes showing that he clearly thought they were insane. "There is too much at stake here, and we need a clearer picture of what has happened."

Yoda nodded his green, wrinkled head, "I agree. In a dark place we find ourselves ..." he pointed at the still sceptical foster son of Senator Amidala. "You, young Solo, lead us into the temple will."

Han's eyes widened, "Are you nuts?! I'm not going back in there, take Zett and put a wig on him, I'm not going back there!" He hopped off his chair, backing slowly towards the exit.

Obi-Wan folded his arms into his cloak and smirked. Twitching his eyebrow ever so slightly, he used the Force to gently pull Han back towards them.

"Hey!" The boy protested, trying to grab a hold of the door-frame, Solo boot heals squeaking across the durasteel floor as he was dragged back to them, "All right already, I'll go with you. But my Mom won't be too happy about this." He folded his arms and nodded at Zett, who was leaning against Obi-Wan's chair.

"They do things like this to you?"

Zett raised his eyebrows, "I've never been game enough to say no twice to a Jedi Master." He replied with a smirk.

Han rolled his eyes and glowered at the chuckling adults.

-:-:-:-

Obi-Wan grabbed Han's hand, as they got out of the taxi-flyer and out onto the front entrance platform of the temple, where throngs of Clone Troopers surrounded the place.

Young Solo swallowed hard at the sight. Han was carrying Yoda hidden in a bag-pack on his back. Zett was carrying a similar bag-pack with detonating supplies, in case of trouble that lightsabers alone couldn't handle.

Kenobi, walking beside Han, was dressed in an Alderaani uniform, and, to Han's amusement, had shaved off his beard, leaving only a thin moustache dyed black, and his hair was likewise dyed black.

Obi-Wan's status as a "poster-boy," (as Kenobi had phrased it,) meant that he would have been too easily recognisable, even to the dim witted Clone Troopers. Han had laughed his head off, when Obi-Wan had finally emerged looking as he did now.

 _ _"Oh Bantha fodder!" Han yelped in laughter. "You look like an evil gangster from a Kid Tyral movie!" He hooted and fell over laughing. Zett hid a smile behind his hands and Obi-Wan scowled at them both, adjusting his half-cloak.__

"Are you quite done?" Kenobi folded his arms. Han nodded and started to get up off the floor, trying to control his laughing, but failing as soon as he made eye contact with Kenobi, and doubled over with laughter again.

Now Han's mirth over Obi-Wan's current appearance left him as they approached the mass of white armour, one of the leaders stepped forward, "Identified as Han Solo-Vader, Lord Vader's son. What is your business here, Count Solo-Vader?"

Han felt his tongue trip in his mouth, __Count?__ , but he quickly covered it up, "I've been sent by Senator Organa and my mother. We believe there were some younglings that broke off from the main group. We are here to take them away," he said perfectly, as it had been rehearsed.

The Clone Commander eyed him, "All right, proceed with your mission Count Solo-Vader. Would you like a garrison to accompany you and your companions?"

Han shook his head, "No, that is why I have brought along one of the younglings to help track the stragglers, and a guard in case of any other Jedi activity," he said firmly, the commander inclined his helmeted head.

"As you wish, Count Solo-Vader." He stood aside and motioned to the Clone Troopers in front of the door, who stood aside and made a guard of honour for Han and his companions.

Han blinked half in fear and half in stunned disbelief, as Obi-Wan gently nudged him with the Force. And the boy marched forward detachedly, staring straight ahead and trying not to wince under the blank gazes of all the white helmets, suddenly feeling very small and insignificant despite the fact they were all but saluting him.

Once they had entered, Kenobi put a hand on Han's slender shoulder, "Are you all right, Han?"

There was a shake of the shaggy brown haired head, "I didn't like that one bit, was I supposed too? Is that why Anakin made me a Count?" Han's confused naiveté was close to heartbreaking, even to the long suffering Obi-Wan, who shook his head.

"I don't know. I suppose it's a title of respect since he is Lord Vader, and you are technically his son," Obi-Wan looked over at Zett wearily. "We better find the source of the beacon before the Clone's discover this deception." Kenobi patted Han's shoulder, and helped adjust the backpack that had Master Yoda inside.

"You were very brave out there, Han. Even I don't know if I could have done better. You have the talent of a natural born leader."

Han grimaced as they walked along, "Thanks, but I don't know if I ever want to have to put up with that again. General Solo does not have a nice ring, neither does Count Solo-Vader," he shivered. "There's nothing wrong with my name," Han folded his arms and pouted as they turned a corner.

"I don't want to be a stupid Count. And I'm __definitely__ telling Mom about this one!"

* * *

 **Thank you to the guest reviewers and thank you all for reading. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank You for the reviews. I've sent off replies to the registered reviewers and thank you so much to the awesome guest reviewers!**

 **A/N:** After chapter thirteen there's going to be a series of chapters I originally had planned but decided not to include with the original posting, so before we get back to the original chapter fourteen there will be a whole new side story.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **P** admé stared at Bail as he offered her his hand as they left the Naboo senatorial pod, "You're not telling me something, aren't you?" She quietly demanded of Organa, as they walked along the Senate hallways and away from the chaotic applause in the Senate Chamber.

"What's wrong?"

Prince Organa steered Padmé towards a vacant turbolift, "We will speak in here, quietly Senator Amidala, for I do not know if there are spies even watching us now," he whispered back, inclining his head towards Padmé's handmaiden Motee, who was walking behind them.

Amidala's expression didn't change, but she turned and motioned to the fair haired woman, "Stay here and inform me of further developments, Motee. Senator Organa is going to escort me out onto a balcony for fresh air," she dismissed quickly.

The handmaiden cleverly hid an expression of frustration, as she inclined her head swiftly.

"Yes, my lady." Motee turned on her heel, and walked back towards the Naboo entrance.

Padmé shook her head in frustration as she followed the tall man into the lift, adjusting the folds of her purple gown. "My own handmaiden? He must know about everything now, he must have known even before Anakin told him," the petite brunette shook her head, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Everything is falling apart. Bail, what sort of galaxy will my child be born into? What kind of galaxy will my son and baby grow up in?"

The Prince of Alderaan folded his arms over his metal edged cloak, "Nothing is for certain yet, Padmé. I want you to know some old friends send their regards," he reached into a pouch on his belt and grabbed something, slipping it into the woman's white hand.

Padmé glanced down at the ginger hair lock, then folded her hands quickly against her waist again, "I shall have to send them my best wishes also," she said conversationally, then narrowed her eyes. "And please tell me my son isn't with them."

Bail looked down at her with a wince, "I'd like to tell you otherwise, but you know Han, he just had to spend some time with them before he left. And I was already called back here for the meeting," he replied just as swiftly.

Padmé furrowed her brow. "Yes I see. Make sure Han stops by the apartment before you leave again, I forgot to pack some of his things," she said loudly. "He ran off without even packing his toothbrush." Padmé stared out at the city, her eyes becoming foggy with tears as they locked with the distant temple.

-:-:-:-

Han sat on a metal box just outside the huge com room, his arms folded across his chest, as he glanced into the blue glowing area. Zett was sitting on the floor beside him, leaning against the box. Obi-Wan was fiddling around inside one of the smaller control panels in the com room, and Yoda was watching nearby, his hands resting on his cane as he looked on from the scorch covered hallway.

"I've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away." Master Kenobi's clipped, precise accent informed his fellow Jedi Master. Yoda nodded firmly and moved aside as Obi-Wan exited the com room, and stepped back into the control centre.

"Good. For the Clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take," the green alien affirmed as he followed Obi-Wan towards the hologram area. "To change it back, longer still. Hurry up, younglings," Yoda ordered the children. Han sighed and started to get to his feet.

"Wait. There is something I must find out from some of the security recordings," Obi-Wan interceded softly looking at Yoda, with a despondent look across his features. "And I don't know if I want the children to have to see what may be on them."

Yoda sighed and ran his clawed hand over his cranium, "If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find, Master Obi-Wan."

"I must know the truth, Master, it is the only way I can try to make sense of it all." Obi-Wan started to walk further down the hall, his strange appearance not masking the steady, quick pace of the well trained Jedi Master the galaxy called ' _ _The Negotiator__.'

Yoda sighed, "Hmm, stay here young ones," he motioned to Han and Zett, the former thumping back down on the case box and fiddling with the talisman around his neck again, the latter watching Master Yoda hobble away after Obi-Wan.

-:-:-:-

Obi-Wan held his hand to his eyes and wiped away the tears, as he watched the hologram of Anakin knelling before Palpatine. "I can't watch any more of this," he said hoarsely, morosely switching off the hologram projector, and looking down at where Master Yoda was shaking his head sadly.

"Destroy the Sith, we must," Yoda informed him firmly, stamping his cane on the floor in his determination.

Kenobi saw the look in the venerable Jedi Master's eyes and shook his head. "Please send me to kill the Emperor, Master. I will not kill Anakin. I __can't.__ He is like my brother," he wept.

 _ _He's like my son__...

"Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become," Yoda said gravely, Obi-Wan looked down at the floor in sorrow. "The boy you trained, gone he is...consumed by Darth Vader. To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not."

"How could it have come to this? I can't...I do not know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look" Obi-Wan fell to his knees, shaking his head again in vague confusion and pain.

His elder companion sighed despondently and placed a gentle green claw on Kenobi's shoulder. Yoda had trained Obi-Wan as a youngling, right up until he had become Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan. And the venerable Jedi Master felt Kenobi's pain acutely, as he remembered his own pain over the loss of his old Padawan, Dooku.

 _ _What tangled web we've woven,__ Yoda thought with dismay. __I trained Dooku. Dooku trained Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon trained Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan has trained Anakin. Dooku fell to the darkside. Now Anakin has fallen to the darkside...two Sith in our lineage…__

"Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find Lord Vader, you will. To wallow in sorrow and question, no time there is, visit the new Emperor, my task is." Yoda started to hobble away, then half turned.

"Perhaps back to Senator Organa take the boys, then visit Padmé Amidala, she for certain will know where her husband is. May the Force be with you."

Kenobi nodded, "May the Force be with you, Master Yoda," he farewelled as the venerable, green Jedi Master limped away. Obi-Wan got to his feet and walked back to the entrance of the com room where Solo and Jukassa were patiently waiting.

"Quickly boys, we must contact Bail and have him meet us. Han, we're going to visit your mother before we leave Coruscant."

The foster son of Padmé Amidala smiled widely, "Really? Does this mean I can stay with my Mom instead of having to go to Alderaan?" He demanded, trying to keep up with the slightly quicker pace of the two Jedi. Obi-Wan sighed as his thoughts trailed off elsewhere.

"I don't know just yet, Han."

Han shrugged, "I bet I can though, and you can stay with us, Zett," he put an arm around his new found friend. "It'll be fun. We can stay up late eating junk food and everything, and once Anakin's all better, he promised to teach me some flying basics. We could both learn," Solo sounded so innocent and happy.

Zett smiled at him uncertainly, but Obi-Wan rubbed his face with his hand again to hide the hot tears of pain and despair, threatening to build up again in his faded blue eyes.

-:-:-:-

Padmé opened up her arms wide to engulf Han in them tightly, "Oh my darling," she kissed the top of his head and looked down at him in concern. "Are you all right?" She demanded, her foster son's reply lost in the fibres of her dressing gown, as he was drawn back into her embrace.

Master Kenobi stepped out from behind Bail, "Padmé," he greeted stolidly, the brown haired woman smiled broadly in contrast and embraced the novel looking Jedi Master as well.

"Obi-Wan, thank goodness you're alive," she stepped back and looked at him, "and looking very... interesting." Padmé said diplomatically. Obi-Wan gave her a half-smile as Bail put a hand on the shoulders of the two boys.

"Why don't you two go see Han's room?" Organa suggested kindly, "I have a few things to take care of at the Alderaani consulate before we leave again. I will be back in around half an hour," he bowed his head to Padmé and Obi-Wan, before re-entering the turbolift.

Han's eyes became downcast as the Prince of Alderaan departed, "I guess that means we can't stay here after all," he commented to Obi-Wan. His foster mother kissed Han's forehead, and brushed back the shaggy brown hair.

"I'm sorry, Han, but remember what we talked about, I need to know you're safe," Padmé said kindly. "I've had Elle pack your things. I'm sure Zett would be interested in your model ship collection," Amidala motioned to the head of her security standing nearby.

"And Captain Typho will come with you to carry your bags."

Han nodded, "Okay Mom," he saw Padmé looking over at Obi-Wan, with a blush at the knowing expression on his face, Han looked between them, biting his lip.

Padmé lowered her eyes, "Take Zett to your room now, Han. I need to speak to Master Kenobi privately," she said sternly.

Young Solo furrowed his brow, __Privately__ , that was code for boring, serious adult talk, and Han shrugged in Padawan Jukassa's direction. "Okay. I have a really huge model of the Republic Shuttle," he said to Zett as they started to walk towards the hall, the mischievous younger boy's voice faded, as both boys headed for Han's room.

Amidala turned to Obi-Wan and shook her head, "Remember how I said he was like Anakin? I take it back, he's even more of a bundle of mischief that one," she smiled down at the floor, as they walked towards the lounge.

"Han says he wants to be a fighter pilot in the Republic Navy—"

Obi-Wan interceded as he sat beside her, "The Republic has fallen, Padmé, even the Jedi Order." He interrupted bluntly, the lovely woman's expression was softened into one of pain.

"I know, it's hard to believe everything to which we've dedicated our lives is gone."

Kenobi rested his hands on his lap, staring down at the black boots he was wearing with a muted expression of melancholy. "I believe we have been part of a plot hundreds of years in the making."

Padmé sighed and looked at him intently, "Senator Organa thinks as you do. However I believe, since the Senate is still intact, there is still some chance that democracy will prevail."

"It's over Padmé," the Jedi Master said stiffly, "As it was before the Jedi Knights and the Republic, the Sith will rule the galaxy with their iron fist."

Senator Amidala stared at him, "What do you mean, the Sith?!" She exclaimed, placing her hand over her mouth. Remembering back when she was fourteen, and first seeing the terrible Darth Maul, that attacked and killed Qui-Gon Jinn all those years ago, before Obi-Wan killed him in turn.

Then Count Dooku on Genosis… _ _But Anakin said he had killed Dooku...there was another?__

Obi-Wan interrupted her silent thoughts, "I would like to confer with Anakin actually. When was the last time you saw him?" He invoked swiftly, hoping Padmé's reaction would give him a clue, if she wouldn't answer him directly.

"Yesterday, just after Bail took Han he came by the apartment." Padmé replied just as quickly. Kenobi didn't have to know that Anakin had postponed his sojourn to Mustafar to come and make sure her and the baby were safe, before leaving on his mission again.

Kenobi raised his eyebrows with a persistent stare, "And do you know where he is now, Padmé?" He watched as Padmé's expression changed and her eyes wavered with worried intensity.

"No I don't." She shook her head. __Anakin__...

Obi-Wan grabbed her hand insistently, "Please Padmé I must know where Anakin is, he is in grave danger," he begged.

"From the Sith?" Padmé asked quietly, withdrawing her pale hand in panic at the look on the face of her husband's mentor.

Master Kenobi shook his head, "Not from the Sith, from himself. Padmé, can't you understand what I'm trying to say? Anakin is working for Palpatine, he has turned to the dark side."

Those six words would haunt Padmé till the end of her days, but at the time they were said it was still inconceivable, she couldn't believe it, no.

"No, no you're wrong! How could you even say that?" Padmé cried out in horror, staring at the man who had been her friend for so many years, and Anakin's best friend, his __brother__ , making such accusations.

"I have seen a security hologram of him killing the Jedi Knights himself Padmé. So has Master Yoda, and your foster son heard it himself directly from Padawan Jukassa," he tried to make her see the peril of the situation more clearly.

Padmé shook her head still, even as the tears started to fog up her brown eyes, "Not Anakin! He couldn't! You must be mistaken..."

"There is no mistake, he was deceived," Obi-Wan looked down at his hands. "All of us were lied to. It appears that Chancellor Palpatine is at fault for everything, including the war.

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for, ever since the attack on Naboo all those years ago. After Count Dooku died, Anakin became his new apprentice."

Senator Amidala looked at him with shock, "I don't believe you...I can't." She placed a hand on her forehead, the child in her womb kicked twice in protest of its mother's disturbance.

Obi-Wan tried to make her see clearly, despite her fear and pain, "Padmé, I must find him, please."

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

The words were straight from her breaking heart, and the Jedi knew he had to let her know.

"He has become a very great threat, Zett said he is calling himself Lord Vader. Padmé, he has named Han Count Solo-Vader, and he intends on making you Lady Vader," he watched as the tears started to flow from the eyes of the Senator. Amidala placed her hands on her stomach which was visible with her rounded pregnancy.

Kenobi lent forward, "I know Padmé, I know you married Anakin and are carrying his child. Please tell me where he is?" He made one final bid for her knowledge, but the brown haired woman shook her head again.

"I can't." Were all the words that escaped from Padmé's lips.

Obi-Wan looked out onto the landing pad, at where Bail had towed out a starship for him, a plan formulating in his mind as he read the thoughts in Padmé's conscience, with bitter unhappiness at having to do so. He got to his feet and bowed his head to her.

"I'm so sorry. Padmé, tell Han I send my farewell," Kenobi walked swiftly away, turning his head back to see the woman lower her head and make quiet shushing noises, as she rubbed her stomach.

 _ _Why, Anakin?__

Obi-Wan wasn't certain if that thought was his own or the lingering thoughts of Senator Amidala, but at this point, he was sure from deep in his soul that it was almost one and the same.

-:-:-:-

Han's farewell from his mother would be very different this time.

He knew it from the moment he looked up in the doorway of his room, and Padmé was leaning in the doorway, staring over at him in quiet contemplation as Captain Typho bowed his head to her, and left with the packed bags.

Young Solo left Zett, who was studying the back of one of Han's holovid-games, and smiled up at his foster mother, "Are you alright, Mom? Are you still sure you want me to go?" Han tried to hide his worry, but Padmé placed a hand on his head.

"We have spoken about this, sweetie. I want you safe and Alderaan is perfectly secure unlike Coruscant, it's still in uncertainty," Padmé murmured dreamily. "But I promise you, when it's all over, we'll go to the lakes on Naboo. You can help me set up the baby's room, and you can have any room you like. And then when Anakin comes to join us we'll have picnics by the waterfalls, go swimming...can you swim?"

Han shook his head and Padmé pulled him into a hug, "We'll teach you, Anakin and I both…do you know he grew up on a desert world? Tatooine. Anakin learnt to swim from the Jedi..." She looked over at Zett.

"Padawan Jukassa, you are most welcome to come and visit us. I can see you and Han becoming fast friends," Padmé smiled shakily at the serious boy, who smiled kindly in return.

Han nodded, "And when the baby comes we can teach him how to swim and fly. I'm going to have to learn before that though," he remembered with a shrug, there was a chime from the turbolift and Han sighed unevenly. "Okay, goodbye was hard enough the first time."

Padmé smiled down at him, "It's not goodbye, it's a promise to meet again, remember?" She brushed the talisman around his neck. "You still have your promise and I have mine." Padmé took his hand and motioned to Zett.

"You two will love Alderaan, the planet is very beautiful and the people are kind."

Han only half-listened to his foster mother, taking her in his memory, her scent of Ieago flowers Anakin had brought her back from his travels. Padmé's bright brown eyes and wide smiling mouth, her soft embrace and her long brown tresses. Placing her inside his mind with the distant memory of another lady with long hair…but the other lady had long black hair and green eyes, with a perfume of Corellian Jasmine, instead of Ieago Flowers.

Both so precious, both locked in his memory where no-one could ever touch them.

Bail was waiting in the entrance room, looking grave as Anakin Skywalker's wife approached him with her foster son and Zett. "I beg your pardon, Padmé, but I need to take the boys now. A friend needs to be picked up urgently," he looked pointedly at her and the woman sighed.

"All right, I have some business of my own to attend to," Padmé kissed Han's forehead. "Remember what I told you yesterday, no fear and be brave. You too, Zett." Senator Amidala said benevolently, shaking Jukassa's hand, before kissing Han's cheek again.

"Mom, where is Obi-Wan?" Han looked around.

Padmé narrowed her eyes. "He had to leave, he said to say goodbye," her expression softened as she placed a hand on his face. "You know I love you, Han."

Han wiped his eyes quickly, "I know Mom," he whispered, hugging her tightly. "Be careful."

Padmé let him go and turned away as her foster son was lead away by the tall Prince of Alderaan, and the serious young Jedi Padawan and Captain Typho followed them into the lift, she turned back at the last second to wave at her son as the doors slid shut.

Han bowed his head and bit his lip, looking up at Bail Organa, "She seemed so different, Senator Organa. I think Obi-Wan must have told her," Han said softly, the Senator nodded seriously.

"I think so too. You and Zett can both call me Bail if you like. It's much better then 'your highness' this and 'Senator' that," Organa ruffled Han's hair with a kindly, easy-going manner.

"I think we all have to stick together. Master Yoda is going to need our help."

-:-:-:-

Obi-Wan slid the door shut on the cargo hold of Padmé Amidala's ship, sighing as he reached into the Force to mediate. The ship shook slightly as it took off and he could feel not only Padmé's troubled energy, but to his great joy and sorrow, the Force signature of the Senator and Anakin's child. It was strong, and almost like double to his own...

-:-:-:-

Bail had taken off in a rush, after he left the two boys on the __Tantative IV__ , leaving them under the watch of his aide, Sheltay.

As the elegant Alderaani took the two boys to the dining quarters later that evening, Han gazed up at the woman with unabashed admiration, she returned the smile the small boy gave him.

"What is it Master Solo-Naberrie?" Sheltay's soft voice questioned, Han shrugged.

"You're really pretty and tall," Han said simply, the white clothed Retrac chuckled and lifted up the skirt of her dress slightly to show Han the high, platform shoes she wore.

The boy nodded. "Oh. You can call me Han."

Sheltay bowed her head, "Thank-you Han, you are very sweet. I wear high shoes so Prince Organa can look at me more at eye-level," she mentioned. The dark haired aide led the boys over to a stylishly fashioned table, with similarly created chairs, but in a slightly more cream colour.

Zett sat silently on the swivel chair, and began to pick at the food on the plate in front of him.

But Han, instead, hopped up on one of the seats and twirled it around experimentally, watching Retrac sit down at the head of the curved table, before he looked down at his plate and took a large forkful of food.

"Do you have a family on Alderaan, Sheltay?" Han asked before shovelling the food into his mouth. The young woman nodded and took a delicate bite of her own meal.

"Yes, Han. I have a husband and a little girl almost two years old, her name is Winter," Sheltay informed him with another small smile, nodding in dismissal to the prep-droids, who took their leave as Solo picked up the glass in front of him, and took an experimental sip of the sweet liquid inside.

"Really? I bet you miss them a lot," Han commented. Retrac nodded and Han looked down at his meal, poking the Nerf medallions with his fork. "My Mom's going to have a baby soon, and I haven't seen my...well my Dad, in a few days."

Zett ripped up a piece of flatbread, "I'm sorry Han, but I hope you never have to see him again," he intervened tonelessly, the other boy glared at him, and Jukassa was quick to continue.

"Han, can't you understand? Anakin is dead. I read long ago in the archives, when a Jedi turns to the dark side he loses his personality in the darkness. Someone else is inhabiting Anakin's body, like a parasite."

The talk was so serious to be coming from the lips of a ten-year-old, and Sheltay looked down at the folded hands on her lap in unobtrusive sympathy for the suffering young Jedi.

"It wears his face, but it's like a mask." Zett shook his head as Han looked downcast. "You don't want to see someone who isn't Anakin walking around in his skin, do you?" He sighed and went back to fiddling with his food. They sat in silence until Han suddenly broke the silence.

"Can he ever come back?" Han's voice was full of want and fear. Jukassa shrugged in response.

A gravelly voice replied instead.

"Only when the darkness can he overcome himself, which happened has only rarely within the Sith society."

The boys and Sheltay turned to see Master Yoda, without his cloak and looking exhausted as he hobbled in, followed by a despondent Senator Organa. Yoda crawled up onto a chair beside Zett.

"Failed have I, Palpatine I could not defeat," the Jedi Master sighed deeply. "To help Obi-Wan, we must go. I sense he and Lord Vader are in a terrible battle," Yoda clutched his head and Han jumped up from his seat.

"Master Kenobi is fighting Anakin?! No!" Han cried out as everyone stared at him, "I don't want either of them to die! Master Yoda," Han shook his head.

"I know if anyone can come back from the dark side it's Anakin, he's brave and smart and kind...!"

Han's anxious rambling was cut short as Yoda sadly held up a claw and Han fell into a Force induced sleep, slipping from his chair.

Bail caught Han before he hit the floor, and Bail's concerned eyes were the last thing the boy saw before he drifted into unconsciousness.

-:-:-:-

When Han awoke he found himself in a small medical centre room, with Zett staring down at him sympathetically, the other boy didn't return the smile though and sat up angrily.

"Where is that Master Yoda?! He did something with the Force to put me to sleep, didn't he...? Oww!" Han howled suddenly clutching his head. "I'm so dizzy."

Jukassa sat on the cot beside him, "Relax, you'll recover soon enough. Master Yoda is an expert Force-user," he assured Han, who raised an eyebrow as he lowered his hands from his face.

"Oh that's real great, very reassuring!" Han snapped, looking around the brightly lit room. "Where are we?"

Zett poured a glass of water and handed the decanter to Solo. "Polis Massa. We just got here an hour ago, it's a medical centre. Senator Organa just sent out a message to Master Kenobi, he's coming here with your mother."

Han nearly spat out his water, "Why does he have my Mom with him? And where's Anakin?" He swung his legs out from under the covers.

The Jedi Padawan shifted slightly, reluctantly not meeting Solo's eyes, "Senator Amidala wouldn't tell Master Kenobi where Anakin was, but he sensed that she was going to warn Anakin, wherever he was. So Master Kenobi stowed away on her ship and they flew to Mustafar."

Han lowered his eyes, "Mustafar," he mumbled, Zett stared at him, and Han pulled on his pants and reached out for his boots.

"Yes, it's a volcanic planet. I don't know what exactly happened between Master Kenobi and Anakin yet, but your Mother was injured..."

Han's jumped off of the bed and dropped his boots as he grabbed his shirt, jamming it on over his simple white undershirt as he rushed out into the hallway. Jukassa went running after the barefoot foster son of Padmé Amidala.

"Han, wait up!" Zett called out, Han briefly turned his head around as the slightly taller boy thrust the black boots at him. Solo grunted and sat down on the spotlessly clean floor to pull them on,

"Bail is in the waiting room with Master Yoda. I'm really sorry he Forced you into sleep." Jukassa apologised.

Han shook his head. "I don't blame you Zett. But I can't blame Master Yoda either, even though I'd like to," he got to his feet. "I was probably mouthing off again–hey!" Han grabbed the shoulder of a droid that went floating by them.

"Hi, do you know where the waiting room is?"

The droid pointed down the hall, "Just down this hall, seventh door on the left sir, would you like me to escort you?" The artificially soft voice inquired with a wave of its metal claws.

Young Solo rolled his eyes, __Droids__ , "Sure, why not?"'

Han and Zett followed the floating medical machine down the hallway. Jukassa bit his lip as he folded his arms over his white tunic covered chest, worn over his regular Jedi issue pants.

"Han, can you promise me something?" Zett spoke up, Solo nodded. "Okay...if Master Kenobi had to...well…" Zett stammered under the glare Han gave him.

"…yeah. Don't blame him, please. Anakin was like his son, and I know he would never have done anything to hurt him, if he wasn't a danger or threat."

Han nodded, "All right, I won't," he said bluntly.

Jukassa hid the surprise he felt quickly, but realised that something had changed on Han's face. The simple kindness Han had possessed since Zett had met him had started to disappear into unfocused solemnity.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **W** hen Zett and Han arrived in the waiting room no one was there, except for another medic droid.

The medic droid told them that Senator Organa and his small, green alien companion, had been rushed to the emergency maternity area, along with a young, red haired man and a pregnant, brown haired woman.

Han demanded to be taken to them, and the two droids dutifully escorted the boys to the maternity area.

As they passed through the final door, they saw Bail, Master Yoda, and a dishevelled looking Obi-Wan, dressed back in his Jedi tunic and with the dye washed from the hair on his head and face.

They were standing outside a windowed room, and turned their attention to the two boys as they entered the section. Han didn't give them a second glance, however, as he immediately rushed over to the window, pressing his face against the glass.

Han's foster mother lay on a medical bed in the middle of the technology filled room, dressed only in a simple dress of pure white, Padmé's her brown curls loose and fanned out around her head.

Medic droids floated around Padmé, scanning her as they updated their data on her condition.

"Han." The gentle voice was accompanied by a warm hand on the small boy's shoulder.

Han looked up and pressed a hand against the window, "Did you do this to her?" He addressed the Jedi Master quietly.

Obi-Wan shook his head, and looked into the medical facility room with tired blue eyes.

"No. Did Zett tell you about me stowing away on your mother's ship to Mustafar?" Master Kenobi questioned, Han nodded and Obi-Wan continued.

"When we landed, I waited for Padmé to disembark and then I hid behind the archway of the gangplank. Padmé spoke to An...Vader, telling him that she and you had been worried about him, that I had told her what he had done. She was begging him to come away with her."

Han turned to look back at Padmé's prone form, worry about what Obi-Wan would say next emitted from his features, as Kenobi's thin moustached face became full of even more concern.

Obi-Wan ran his hand over his mouth, "But he wouldn't listen. Even when she said that I wanted to help them...and I did...I __do__. Then Vader talked about overthrowing Palpatine, ruling the galaxy with your mother at his side. Padmé's voice broke with pain and she said that he was breaking her heart. I felt...he knew I was there then, if only..." he shook his head.

"Vader accused Padmé of it being because of me. But, she said it was because of what he had done and what he was going to try to do. I stepped out at that moment to help Padmé and Vader accused her of being a liar."

Han's eyes began to fog at the expression on Obi-Wan's face, "He...he hurt my Mom?" The boy demanded, hot tears ebbing down his cheeks.

Kenobi nodded wordlessly, and Bail looked down at Yoda, who was shaking his head, intensely feeling the pain and terror Han was radiating.

"I'm so sorry Han...I yelled at him to stop. Vader was choking Padmé with the Force, and he caused her to pass out. He then accused me of taking Padmé away from him, planning to take away you and the baby as well," the ginger haired Jedi Master looked away.

"I said it was him who had done that. Vader went to attack me...but, I held out my hand and with all the Force power I could muster. I put him into a coma, and he fell down onto the edge of the lava shore."

Yoda murmured grimly, "Destroyed him then, should you have, Master Obi-Wan." He reprimanded.

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes, "I couldn't, I needed to get Padmé to safety first...I knew the lava levels would rise up and consume Vader if I left him on the shore. He was my brother...my son...I loved him once. I couldn't fight him," he felt eerie, and a haunted expression flooded his features.

"But it was strange. I felt as if I should have fought him, like this strange feeling of interruption. Despite my misgivings, I should have killed Vader myself."

Han was biting his lip, "What if he survived?" He questioned, everyone stared at the brown haired boy as he wiped his eyes. "If you left him there, what if Palpatine could sense he was in danger, and rescued him after you left?"

Master Kenobi opened his mouth to reassure Han, when the head medic droid floated out of the maternity room, his mechanical arms opened with regretfulness.

"Medically speaking, she's fine. But for some reason she keeps fading in and out of consciousness. We fear we may be losing her."

"No!" Han howled in pain and Bail quickly put his arm around the boy's shoulders, Zett looked down at the durasteel flooring as Yoda shook his head and did likewise.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "She's dying? No...she was fine, I..."

The droid interrupted, "That is what is so perplexing, it's like she is losing the will to live," its glowing eyes affixed firmly on Kenobi. "We must operate quickly, if we are too save the babies."

"You mean...?" Han yelped before anyone else could react in surprise, the floating medic droid nodded.

"Yes. She's carrying twins."

Kenobi looked back into the room, rubbing his mouth thoughtfully, __Padmé__ he sighed, __I'm so sorry__... then his eyes wondered over to Han. "Perhaps it might help if her son is taken in to see her?" He questioned the droid.

It nodded, "That could prove valuable, as the father is not here. Come with me, young master, and we will allow one of you to accompany him inside. Master Kenobi?" It inquired.

Obi-Wan looked over at Bail and Yoda, who nodded in encouragement, the younger Jedi Master inclined his head.

"Very well then, quickly now." The droid glided into the room, Han tearfully followed it and Kenobi followed after them.

Padmé was drifting, one moment she could see the bright lights of the emergency room and the levitating medic droids floating above her, and the next moment she was back on Naboo in the lake country, with Anakin's youthful, smiling face above her.

They were laughing...laughing...

Then pain brought her back, her baby was shifting furiously... _ _Their baby__... "Oh Anakin," Padmé murmured. "I didn't mean...I'm so sorry..."

"Mom?" A soft, pre-pubescent voice came from her side, and the brown-eyed woman turned her head to the side. Tear-streaked and with his features clouded with panic, her foster son took her hand and pressed it against his face.

"Mom, it's me, Han."

Padmé smiled weakly, "I can see. Are you okay, sweetie?" She winced.

The boy sighed and looked over at Obi-Wan, who hesitantly brushed some hair from Senator Amidala's forehead, and fixed his features into a comforting smile when Padmé looked up at him briefly, before looking back aside at her foster son.

"Hey! That's supposed to be my question to you. Did you hear the news? You're going to have twins, isn't that great?" Han beamed back down at his Mom.

Padmé's eyes twinkled and her smile grew wider. " _Twins?_ That is wonderful...oh, Obi-Wan. Anakin...what happened to Anakin, tell me..." she let out a short cry. "What's going on? What's wrong with my babies?" Padmé's quick change of subject was filled with strength, much different from her previous fading voice.

Kenobi hid a look of worry. He knew Anakin had built a bond with his wife, could that mean he was...but there was no time to think like that.

"They've just decided to come into the galaxy a little earlier, Padmé. You have to be strong so that they arrive healthy. Han is going to be here, and so am I. You'll have both our strength."

Han nodded firmly and grasped his foster mother's hand, "That's right, we're both going to be here, I won't ever leave you, Mom, never," he affirmed.

Padmé kissed Han's small hand and smiled lovingly at him, as the droids began to prep her for the induced delivery. "I know you won't. Can you be brave for me, Han?" She whispered, "I'm not feeling very brave at the moment, I wish..." Padmé swallowed hard as the droids placed an iv in her right wrist.

Han lowered his eyes, guessing what his foster mother's wish was.

The droids placed a blanket over Senator Amidala's waist, while they placed her feet into stirrups and draped the stiff blanket over her knees, and they pulled back her simple gown back from her legs.

Obi-Wan looked down at the young woman as he took her other hand, placing his right hand gently on her forehead. "Stay strong Padmé, don't give up," he soothed.

Han gripped his foster mother's other hand firmly as she let out another cry of pain, the midwife medic droid let out a calming, breathing sound.

Padmé squeezed Obi-Wan and her foster son's hands tightly. Han's face formed a wince, and even Master Kenobi hid his own wince of pain.

"Ee-see-tah oy-doh," the midwife droid suddenly said in the Poli language.

Han hesitantly peered over into the droid's arms, looking at the wet, red, whimpering, and squirming newborn, as it was passed into Obi-Wan's sure grasp on a white blanket.

"It's a boy," Obi-Wan confirmed as he tilted his arms, so Padmé could see her newborn son.

The new mother's bright smile lit up her pale face, "Luke," Padmé murmured, reaching out with her free hand to touch her son's face. "Oh Luke. Han look, it's your little brother," Padmé breathed, leaning her head over to smile at her foster son.

Han nodded and grinned shakily, as Padmé cried out again.

The droid bent down it's almost cylinder like head, resuming its soothing sounds as the Senator went into labour again. Han kept a hold of his foster mother's hand, as Obi-Wan dawdled Luke, while looking down at Padmé with concern.

There was a hushed sound from the midwife droid as she looked up, murmuring again in her language.

Han peered over at the other baby in the droids arms, "It's a girl, right?" He asked the droid, it nodded twice and handed him the baby girl in the blanket.

"Whoa, okay, careful," Han carried the screaming newborn over to his Mom, a disbelieving look on his face as he struggled to hold the squirming baby. "Wow! She's got a set of lungs on her!"

Padmé smiled and reached out for her daughter, "Leia," she murmured, blinking back tears as she looked weakly between her infant twins. "Luke and Leia, my babies. Let me..." Senator Amidala struggled to sit up, "Let me hold them, please, let me..."

Obi-Wan looked at her with concern, "Are you feeling strong enough, Padmé? Perhaps after you sleep for a little while, you might‒"

The dark haired woman shook her head as she defiantly sat up on the birthing table, "no‒I want to hold my babies, please," Padmé motioned to Han, who gently passed over Leia, and Master Kenobi carefully passed Luke into Padmé's other arm.

Luke settled almost immediately, gurgling softly, but Leia continued to wail and thrash her arms about.

Obi-Wan looked over through the windows where Yoda stood beside Zett, Threepio and Artoo. Bail sat just offside and didn't hide the emotion he felt, while the Jedi looked on emotionlessly.

Kenobi shook his head and gazed down with a smile as Padmé juggled her babies.

"Oh my, oh my, shh, hush little Leia, Mamma's here. Oh Luke," Padmé leant down and kissed the top of her son's head, looking over at her foster son with a radiant, exhausted smile. "What do you think of your little brother and sister? Aren't they beautiful, Han?"

The young boy looked down at the squirming newborns, "Err, I don't know...they're still kinda slimy and red at the moment. Can I answer that when they're all cleaned up and," Han looked pointedly at the still wailing Leia.

"Asleep?"

Padmé laughed, her voice bright and clear, and without none of the sad, tiredness Kenobi had witnessed before. To the outsider the laugh may have been no more than a pleased expression, but to Obi-Wan and Yoda they knew it was love for her children that brought it on.

Still, Padmé had said nothing of Anakin...could she have slipped into amnesia and still thought her husband was alive?

"All right then, when they're all clean I want you to tell them how wonderful they are," Padmé kissed Han's cheek, and the boy put his arm around her shoulders.

Obi-Wan hesitantly cleared his throat, as the medic droids came to lift the babies from the new mother's arms.

"Are you feeling better, Padmé? It's not sore around your neck where Vader attacked you," Master Kenobi said slowly, carefully gauging the young woman's reaction, the brown eyes locked with his and looked vague and distant.

"Vader? You mean Anakin? Wouldn't he be proud of his children? I've given him a son and a daughter."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as Padmé smiled slightly.

"I can still feel the good in him Obi-Wan. Anakin is still there."

Han stared at his mother, "You mean he's still alive? Mom, you know Anakin's Lord Vader, right?" He clamped his hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean‒oh no."

Padmé patted her foster son's arm, "I know, Han. But I know he can be redeemed, Anakin is still there, I can feel him...I feel the darkness though, it throbs...Obi-Wan, help me please!" She suddenly struggled to breath and Obi-Wan gently put his fingers on her temples, letting the Force flow through her.

"Thank-you," Padmé murmured, as the Jedi helped her slip into sleep.

Han kissed his foster mother's forehead, worriedly looking up Obi-Wan, "What does it mean, Master Kenobi?" He asked the red haired Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan made sure Padmé was comfortable before he looked over at the bright hazel eyes, remembering when he had first met the boy. That feeling of displacement was starting to ebb into comfortable reality. If Han hadn't been by Amidala's side at this moment of the twins birth, things might have worked out very differently.

"It means, we may be in trouble. Your Mother and Anakin had a very strong connection. If Anakin is still alive, and trapped within the shell of Darth Vader, we have to find a way to block that connection, or at least cloud it for the moment, until another solution arrives."

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin as he looked meaningfully at Master Yoda through the window, "I have an idea. Come along Han, we will let the droids shift your mother into a room on the __Tantative IV__."

Han nodded and kissed his mother's forehead again before sliding off the edge of the cot, looking back at his Mom with a sigh of worry as the medic droids began preparations to move Padmé, before he followed Obi-Wan out the door.

The Prince of Alderaan led the Jedi and young Solo-Naberrie, into a conference room on the Alderaani flagship, and sat on one of the high-backed chairs around the stark white table. Han hopped up on the chair beside him, and Zett sat beside Obi-Wan opposite them.

Yoda sat at the head of the table, and laid his walking cane over his small lap, gazing out seriously at all of them. "What to do, regarding current circumstances, decide we must," he said gravely.

Obi-Wan placed his folded hands in front of him on the table, "I agree. Senator Amidala's life is in danger, the bond that Anakin forged with her also remains within Darth Vader. She said he is still alive somehow, I fear..." he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"...I fear that if we do not disrupt this connection somehow, all the darkness and evil deeds that Anakin might do, will affect Padmé mentally, causing her emotional pain."

Yoda nodded, "Also, if know alive she is and safely delivered their children are, to the ends of the galaxy pursue them he will, the life of young Solo and your life also in danger is. Hmm," he pursed his lips. "Perhaps first, a funeral stage we might?"

Obi-Wan looked at his fellow Jedi Master with surprise, "You're suggesting that we inform the galaxy that Padmé died in childbirth?" He invoked.

Bail glanced at the venerable Jedi Master, "Master Yoda, I feel I agree with you. If Vader and the rest of the galaxy believe Padmé dead, it will be a lot easier to put Padmé and the children out of harm's way, and into hiding."

"Yes," the small green alien agreed. "Exactly my point is. Pregnant, she must still appear also to be, want Vader scouring the galaxy for his child, we do not," he looked askance.

"I have already felt the children's Force potential, very powerful are they. Especially when they are together. Separated they must be."

Han looked appalled, "No you will not!" He yelled.

The other people in the small room, all turned and stared over at the small boy, who was glaring furiously between Bail and the two Jedi Masters.

"I do have a say in this, since Mom isn't here. And you can put into your weird Force-sleep induced things all you like, but I will not have you discuss separating my little brother and sister without my Mom here! Our lives are not yours to control!"

Obi-Wan raised a hand, "Please, Han, we are sorry. It's just that plans have to be made to keep your family safe from the Emperor and Vader, we are only trying to help," he explained soothingly.

Han's anger didn't dim and he looked suspiciously at them again. "I know you are, but I am here, you know? Just because I'm a kid, doesn't mean that you have to pretend I'm not here when you talk about breaking up my family," he informed them, with all the determination the young boy could muster.

"I never had a family, and my Mom and Anakin took me in off the streets. My Mom is the kindest, most loving person I've ever known. I know all she wants is her family to be together," Han started to tear up.

"You can't just separate the babies from her without asking her, you can't! I won't let you do anything like that. Even if I have to wait until I'm older to do anything rash, I will!" Han thumped the table.

Bail placed a gentle hand on Han's skinny arm. "Han, calm down, please. It was only a suggestion, and we will let your Mother make the ultimate decision. What do you think about the ideas?" He asked seriously.

Han wiped his eyes hurriedly and looked down. "Um...I like the idea of a phoney funeral. I think Mom would like that as well. Is there any way of doing that before we do anything else?" He asked.

Bail rubbed his goateed chin and nodded firmly. "Arrangements will have to be made. The Naboo government and Padmé's family will all have to be told first, then the rest of the Galaxy. It will most likely be a public event. Your Mother is well loved by the Naboo," Organa commented offhand.

Obi-Wan looked down at his clasped hands, nodding in concord.

Yoda inclined his head grimly, "Speak of this to no-one, to think time perhaps we need. To the kitchens I will take the boys, and something to eat we will have. To join us, both care do you?" He asked.

Bail shook his head, "Not at the moment. I have a few things to monitor in the recent events on Coruscant," the Senator replied.

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I'll join you in a moment. I might stop in and check that Padmé's and the twins are settled first," he stood up.

Han looked displeased at Yoda, then turned back to the other Jedi Master, "Can I come with you, Obi-Wan?" He asked almost pitifully.

Master Kenobi shook his head with amusement, "I'm afraid not, Han. You look exhausted, and I will only be making sure that your mother and brother and sister are okay.

"Have something to eat with Zett and I promise when your Mother awakens I'll come get you. All right?"

The boy sighed in reluctance, "All right. But I'm not being put to sleep again!" Han turned and glared at Yoda, who chuckled to young Solo's great chagrin, and Obi-Wan's smile, that he hid behind his hand as he slipped out the exit.

The door slid across as the red-haired Jedi Master stepped into the simple, white and steel blue painted room. There was a large bed at one end, and a basic Alderaani style chairs and sofa set over the other. The room had an adjoining en-suite, and another room connected via an open doorway.

Obi-Wan looked over and saw the bed was empty, and the sheets thrown back. He pursed his lips, and took a lucky guess at where the Senator of Naboo had disappeared to.

Master Kenobi walked quickly across the room and peered into the adjacent room. Sure enough with, her back to him, with her loose curls tumbling down the back over her simple hospital gown, was Padmé looking down into a incu-crib.

Padmé looked over her shoulder as her husband's former master entered, "I know I should be resting, but I just had to make sure they were okay. That they were really here, and I didn't just dream them." The young woman whispered.

Obi-Wan nodded and walked over to the former Queen of Naboo, as Padmé turned her attention back to her newborn infants, laying a hand on the cheek of the nearest twin, who was slightly bigger than his sister.

"They're so beautiful. Luke is so fair, he'll probably look like Anakin when he's older, Leia...she's like me."

Obi-Wan smiled and held out his index finger, the little girl reached out and grasped it firmly in her sleep. "They're wonderful. You did a good job Padmé, despite being premature they're very alert and they glow in the Force...especially Luke," he was mildly surprised.

"It's like..."

Padmé stiffened, "I hope you are not insinuating that my two hour old son, is going to redeem his fallen father, Obi-Wan." She snapped irritably, her voice slightly higher than before and the twins whimpered. The new mother made soothing shushing sounds, as she adjusted the babies blankets.

"I..." Obi-Wan sighed deeply, "I don't know yet Padmé, but it could be so. One day these two could be the key to returning Anakin to the light. Are you all right with that idea?" He asked cautiously, moving around the incu-crib to stand beside the pale young woman.

The Senator of Naboo sighed deeply, "I don't know, it's too much too soon to think about these things. I wish I didn't ever have to think about it," Padmé ran her hand over her face tiredly.

"Oh Obi-Wan, what are we going to do? I didn't think things would turn out this way, it might have been too much to want Anakin there when our children were born. But this..."

Kenobi rested his hand on Padmé's shoulder, "No-one could have predicted this. Long ago Master Yoda said that Anakin future was clouded, but nobody could have seen this‒except me.

"Please don't blame yourself, Padmé. I could have stopped him long before you two met again, I could have stopped him from visiting the Chancellor‒"

Padmé interrupted, "Nobody knew that Palpatine was a Sith Lord," she tried to comfort him, her friend shook his head again and Obi-Wan began to shake.

"No, if I had been there for him more when he was a child, if I had listened more to him and given him more counsel he wouldn't have had to seek out Palpatine for advice," Obi-Wan shook his head.

"But I was young, and I'd just lost Qui-Gon...he should have been Anakin's master."

Padmé's weekly reached out clutched Obi-Wan hand, "No, Obi-Wan, Anakin was well trained by you. Palpatine lied to him and he played on Anakin's insecurities, that monster was not Anakin. He lied to me." Padmé began to shake in anger herself.

"He said he had nothing to do with the Jedi Knights demise... but that wasn't your fault, it was the so called Emperor, who did all this."

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes, "I would like to believe that, Padmé. But I can't help but blame myself. The only way I feel can find retribution is to seek a way to bring Anakin back to the light, or destroy both him and Vader," he murmured looking down at the infants.

"Padmé, if I were to ask you if I could train Luke and Leia to use the Force one day, what would you say?"

"If it were necessary... _ _only__ if it was necessary," was the former Queen of Naboo's diplomatic reply, delivered with a sigh and a tilt of her head.

"How are we going to live, Obi-Wan? I had it all planned out, I was going to retire from the Senate and go live back on Naboo. Anakin was going to tell the council everything once the war was over..."

Obi-Wan caught the young woman as she nearly fainted, tears were beginning to roll down her face, and Padmé trembled as she sobbed in the Jedi Master's embrace.

"I'm losing my mind, I don't know how much longer I can hold on without him. Obi-Wan, I can feel him there but he's trapped and tainted, I want him back so much!"

Kenobi rubbed her back comfortingly, "Padmé, you have to hold on for your children, how can Han go on without you there? How can Luke and Leia grow up without having their mother to guide them? You are tougher then you think, Padmé. I have some more things to ask you. Can you answer me?"

Padmé nodded, "Yes, of course, but I think..." she trailed off, pulling away from the Jedi Master, "I think perhaps I better hear this sitting down." The petite woman linked her arm through Obi-Wan's and he lead her out of the room and back to her bed.

As Padmé got under the bed covers and adjusted the blankets around her middle, Obi-Wan grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside her. Once Padmé was settled, the red-haired man began.

"We have been talking about some possibilities. Han was your loyal defence against splitting up the twins."

Padmé smiled wanly, "He is such a good child. I don't know what I'd do without him," her voice was full of affection, but her eyes were so dim and her voice wavered. "He was already so troubled from his time on the streets, and now all this..."

Obi-Wan patted her hand, "Han is a remarkable boy, he knows that he has to be strong for you and the babies. Now you know that we did discuss separating Luke and Leia, but as your foster son pointed out, it is ultimately up to you as they are your children." He lent forward.

"The problem is this, Padmé, you and Anakin formed a bond. He can feel your emotions and you can feel his."

Padmé turned her head away, as the Jedi Master continued.

"Now that Vader exists, he will be consumed with desperation to have you and your children at his side, but the darker his deeds and the more he loses himself...the more you will suffer likewise," Obi-Wan voice dropped to a whisper.

Turning her deep-set brown eyes on the young Jedi Master, Padmé was shocked, "What do you mean 'myself'?"

Kenobi lowered his eyes, "Because of the bond you held, eventually all your memories, your very self, will begin to grow dimmer and more distant," he admitted.

Padmé recoiled her hand from under Obi-Wan's and clenched her hands, "How long?" The blunt question was sharp, and the young Senator swallowed hard after delivering it.

"Not for a long time yet, years even," Master Kenobi revealed slowly. "The more darkness that consumes Vader, the more you will suffer," Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I don't know how many times I can say that I'm sorry, Padmé. But, if Vader can be brought back from the dark side, your memories would return intact."

The lithe woman stared at the Jedi Master, "What can you do in the meantime, if I wish to keep my children together?" Padmé said as calmly as she could.

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin, "I could create a Force block around you and the children, but one day it could slip and then..."

"And then," Padmé interrupted, "we will think of what to do. For now, do what has to be done so I can keep my children," she folded her arms over her chest. "Is there anything else?"

The assertive tone in Padmé voice, made even the man the galaxy had called 'The Negotiator,' stumble over his words. "Oh, yes...we were also thinking that perhaps it would be better for you and your children, if Vader thought you were dead."

"A funeral?" Padmé responded thoughtfully. "My parents...?"

Obi-Wan placed his hands over her clenched ones, "The whole galaxy has to believe you're dead, Padmé, and your baby died along with you in vitro. We will take you and the children to Alderaan, altering your appearance and blocking your presence in the Force should protect you for the time being. Especially if Vader believes you dead."

Padmé bit her lower lip, turning away as she looked off into the distance. Her whole life would be gone, her parents, her sister, her nieces and brother-in-law, __Anakin__...but it was not leaving her with nothing.

It was leaving Padmé with the opportunity to raise her children in safety and anonymity, away from the Empire.

"Whatever it takes Obi-Wan," Padmé stared back at Master Kenobi firmly. "Whatever it takes."

* * *

 **Luke and Leia are here! And Padmé lives. The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to my reviewers, replies have been sent, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 _ _Four standard years and three months later...__

* * *

 **P** iles of junk were strewn all over the expansive sleeping quarters, which otherwise looked well kept and rather expensive, suggesting that perhaps whomever was making muttering noises in the room was searching for something very thoroughly.

Not being able to see over the top of the up turned mattress lying on its side, R2-D2 beeped loudly as his little, silver swivel dome glanced about the room, and he attempted to trundle over the top of some holo-vid cases.

"Blast it to smithereens!" An adolescent voice exclaimed from nearby. The astromech droid beeped in response and a tussled head peered over the top of the mattress. "Oh, heya short-circuit," the hazel-eyed boy greeted the droid distractedly.

Artoo beeped as he rolled around the mattress and over towards the teenager.

Han had changed much in the four years since the blue-domed droid had first encountered him, which had been just before the twins had been born. At an average height for his age and lanky, the brown haired foster son of Padmé was becoming far more laid back and argumentative.

 _ _No doubt due to a feeling of confinement__ , the droid reasoned to himself.

Soon after Luke and Leia had been born a funeral for the former Senator Amidala was held with great pomp and morning on her home planet of Naboo.

The elaborate hoax had been concocted with relative ease. Padmé had been made up to seem still pregnant, and, in a Force induced coma Obi-Wan and Yoda administered, appeared to be no longer amongst the living.

Padmé remained in the tomb placed in comatose, (to Han's immense dismay,) for two standard Naboo days, until the Jedi could slip in passed the guards, and replace her with a deceased body. A stand in for Padmé had been found in one of her former handmaidens.

The long dead Cordé, (whom had been buried simply in the traditional Naboo manner which forbade cremation,) was exhumed from the cryogenic crypt in which her will had asked for.

Even in death, the young woman had wished to be of service to Padmé if the need arose.

Having no immediate family alive, there was no-one to ask questions, or leave flowers or mementos for the brave young Cordé. Padmé had quelled her own feelings of reservation with the knowledge that this would change.

And that many a great personage would now leave flowers at the tomb of her valiant friend, abet in her guise, but it was a small consolation, nevertheless.

The new mother was then taken to be reunited with her infant twins and foster son on Alderaan, the joyous reunion was postponed when Imperial forces arrived soon after.

Padmé and her family had to be hidden in a large casing trunk at the last minute, with Leia in her arms and Luke being carefully cradled by Han. The babies had been so good and quiet in that darkness. Padmé had pulled Han into a one armed embrace, and they all huddled together until it was safe for them to come out.

Obi-Wan, along with Yoda and Zett, had suggested that it was better for them not to stay on Alderaan, they would take some of the elder younglings before they could be fostered out, and set up a small refugee training sanctuary on Kashyyyk.

Yoda's good relations with the Wookiees meant that they would provide the best of protection for the exiled Jedi.

Han had been sad to see his new found friend go, but one day he promised to visit Padawan Jukassa, once he had his YT-1300, of course.

Before that, Kenobi had stayed with the young family as Padmé was given a new identity, with her curly hair straightened before it was dyed a dark blonde, and then cut short in a pixie style framed about her ears.

Padmé's eye retina was falsified with a new identic-kit. It wasn't the best kit which was only available underground, but it was enough to fool the Imperial system, and to finish the illusion she wore dark blue coloured lenses to cover up her dark brown eyes. A temporary facial adjustment made her features appear less strikingly elfin, broader and less memorable.

Han had baulked at the sight, not finding humour in it the same way his foster mother tried to, but had put up even more of a protest when Obi-Wan innocently suggested that he had the same thing done.

Young Solo had shaken his head, but still Han's hazel eyes were outfitted with a false retina scan, and then lenses to make them a dark blue like Padmé's. Han's hair was cut in a close crop, but he had luckily avoided having to have his features temporarily altered. Being a child and still growing had its advantages.

Padmé took the name Jaina Drago, letting Han pick the name Vyyk-Han, Han being a common enough name on Corellia. And that's where the Dragos would hail from.

Meaning that Han's 'nickname' would be benign enough.

Jaina was also a common Corellian name, (later in his life, Han would discover his biological mother had also been called Jaina.)

The twins were perfectly fine and safe with their first names. Not really having a concept of a last name yet, as they were either called by their first, or nicknames, Luke and Leia were thriving in the Alderaan palace and court.

Bail had, with his clever wife Breha, invented a back story for the Dragos.

The father had died, leaving Jaina and her children without an income, luckily Jaina had been trained as a child carer before she had settled down to raise her children. The children of the Alderaan court needed an official overseer, and Jaina Drago was perfect for the role.

Jaina brought her son Vyyk-Han and her newborn children with her, and the court had been bemused and quite taken with the petite widow and her family.

The children of the Alderaan court were usually in numerous amount. But, more recently, there were many in the court that were appalled by the Imperialistic Gothic regime that were disrupting their most cherished traditions.

And as a result, the amount of children Padmé helped to take care of over four years, had dropped from over twenty to eleven. Five were the children of minor courtiers who lived within the palace, and two of them were the children of Bail's sister, Tia.

Lady Tia's daughter, (scandalously conceived with one of Alderaan's greatest Clone War heroes,) Kalani. (Who was a year older then Han.) And Tia's son, with her newly divorced husband, Nial. (Who was two years older than Luke and Leia.)

There was also Winter Kaddor, (whose mother, Sheltay Retrac, and father, Ob Kaddor, had been killed by the Empire. Winter was subsequently fostered by Bail and Breha,) and of course, Padmé's own children.

The small family had settled quite happily into the beautiful palace. Han, true to Padmé's prediction years ago, loved the rolling fields of Aldera, and the company of many of the people that lived in the palace.

But, being constrained to within the palace grounds whenever he wasn't at the expensive Aldera private school, or being on an official excursion, was beginning to take its toll on the fourteen-year-old Han, and the teenager grew more unhappy at his restricted freedom.

But at the moment, Han was more preoccupied with finding the talisman Padmé had given him years ago.

When Han had wanted to give it back soon after her false funeral, Padmé had decided that it was better that her foster son hold onto it, in case the memory of what it was slipped one day.

Yet another reason young Solo was worried that it was missing.

"Yeah, Artoo, I __know__ I told Kalani I had to ask her something. But it's more important that I find Mom's talisman, where do you think—Leia!" He smacked his forehead. "Of course. C'mon tin bucket," Han motioned to the squat droid as he leapt over the mattress.

Artoo beeped in dismay, as he trundled out of the room after the jogging boy. Tooting and whistling again as he caught up with Han as he rushed down the hallway.

The wide halls of Alderaan's palace were white and furnished in lighter grey and cream mostly. There were ancient paintings lining the walls, crafted from around the galaxy, the most beautiful of these paintings lined the way to the nursery and gardens of the palace.

At this time of day the children would be running around in the gardens, beautifully laid out by the late Queen Breha Organa, who had died a little over a year ago. Leaving the planet in mourning for many months. Han had been deeply saddened by the lovely queen's passing.

Breha had been so kind and helpful to his family, and in her last days had spent her time in the gardens with the children, laughing, talking with and inventing games for them.

Han worried that the strain of losing the Alderaan Queen might have upset his mother even more, than Padmé let show.

As Han stepped outside onto the stairway that lead down to the garden path, the teenager allowed himself to gaze out at the huge mountains that surrounded the caldera the Palace of Aldera was built on. Having once been an ancient volcano, there was a lake that served as a moat around the island palace.

Han shook his head in the memory of learning to swim in the cool water, having to learn along with the two-year-old twins and the four-year-old Winter, it had been tolerable, though, as Bail took the time to teach them himself.

The Prince of Alderaan had become a father to Han, Luke and Leia. If Han was ever in need of advice, Bail was always there to help him in any way he could. And as the years went by, Han was more grateful for the wise council and guidance of the kindly Senator, than he could ever express.

But, still, there was a gap in Han's life where Anakin had been for only days.

Luke and Leia, however, seemed quite content to call the tall, dark haired Prince, (who loved them as much as they adored him,) " _ _Daddy__ ," from Leia, and " _ _Father Organa__ ," from the ever observant Luke.

Han had to repress a smile. Luke was already showing Anakin's tenacity even through his sweet nature. If, as Han had found out from his mother, Obi-Wan hoped that Luke would be a Jedi one day, Han was pretty sure he would be one of the best.

Even though Han secretly hoped that Luke would never have to be in a position to be trained as a Jedi, because Padmé had muttered once when she was having an attack that Obi-Wan wanted her: _ _"...little boy to save his father…"__

Sweet, gentle Luke a warrior that could turn Anakin back to the light?

Han wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. They were safer here on Alderaan away from the conflict. Let Obi-Wan and Yoda work out some way to bring Anakin back.

Let Luke and Leia grow up in peace, and without the hardships Han had suffered in his formative years in the galaxy.

Han's foster brother and sister were a bright spot in his life. As they grew older and more aware of everything around them, Han was amazed to see how both Padmé and Anakin were reflected in Luke and Leia.

The elder of the Skywalker twins looked so much like Anakin, to the point of distraction almost. But little Luke's core personality was sweet and gentle like Padmé, with a shyness that endeared himself from the earliest of ages to everyone.

Leia seemed to be Luke's direct opposite. Dark haired and like a small image of her mother, the little girl was loud, already opinionated, (if that were possible for a four year old,) and seemingly went out of her way to annoy Han.

Especially since Leia had recently found out that her foster brother liked Princess Tia's eldest child, Grand Duchess Kalani Remon.

A little too young to be particularly aware of why Han went out of his way to sit next to the slightly older girl at gatherings, and why he never left Kalani's side when they left for school trips, all Leia knew was that the complete attention she wanted from her, ' _ _Hannie__ ,' was being taken away by the teenage girl.

Not happy at all, Leia would purposely sit between Kalani and Han whenever she could, and would often jump around to get Han's attention. And, more recently, steal something of her foster brother's from his room.

The fact was, Leia was right. Han did like Grand Duchess Remon immensely, in fact he was sure he more than liked her, he was falling in love with her. Their strong friendship had turned into a huge crush for Han.

Maybe it had to do with the fact Kalani had been as lonely at court as Han had been when he had arrived. The girl spent most of her time obsessed with the battles of the Clone Wars, in which her father, Franc Remon, had perished.

Han had likewise become interested in the wars his foster father had fought in as well.

It wasn't usual to find the two of them sitting in the library or the gardens with a data-book on the Clone Wars, or even with mechanical books, which Kalani had initially just pretended to be interested in for her friend's sake. But, the Grand Duchess would later help Han out with his skyhopper repairs, whenever she could find the time escape from her controlling mother and aunts that was.

Lately, however, they had seen less of each other, as the young girl was being trained as an aide, and eventually co-senator, for her Uncle Bail. At only fifteen, the Grand Duchess of Alderaan was already attracting suitors, mostly from the nobility and monarchies of the inner and outer rim.

Kalani was very sensible in the midst of the attention and gossip. She knew that her position in the Organa family, was bound to bring wealth hunters and power seekers.

Not as classically beautiful as her mother, Tia Organa, Kalani wasn't as elegant as her mother and aunts either. But there was something mysterious about her, like the rest of the Organa women, with her eloquent way of speaking and her deep brown eyes.

Han felt like he had run a marathon whenever Kalani would smile at him. There were other girls that caught his eye at the Aldera school, but first crushes were a powerful thing, and he knew that he wanted Kalani to be his girlfriend.

Han felt a pair of chubby arms around his waist, distracting him from his thoughts, and looked down to see wide, blue eyes staring back up at him.

"Hi big brother!"

The cute freckles across Luke's little nose even seemed to glow whenever the fair haired boy smiled, the teenager smiled back down at his foster brother.

"Heya kid, is little sis around?" Han asked, hoisting the boy, barefoot and dressed simply in a light blue jump-suit, into a piggy-back.

Luke nodded as he wrapped his arms around Han's neck. "Yep, she's in the maze courtyard with Winter and Kalani. Did she do something bad?" The little boy asked as they started to walk into the flower filled gardens.

Han shrugged and looked over his shoulder at Luke carefully, "If I asked you if she had a little piece of wood on a chain, would you say yes or no?" He had learnt long ago that Luke was very protective of his twin, and did on occasion lie to help her avoid getting into trouble.

However, this time a nod came from the shaggy haired four-year-old.

"Yup, she was thrown' it, an' catchin' it. It fell into the pond, but I rescued it!" The little boy informed him gleefully. Han tried to keep his worry down so, Luke wouldn't sense that Leia was in a lot of trouble for not only stealing the talisman, but throwing it around like a toy.

"Oh yeah, really?" Han replied in a vexed jumble, Luke giggled and twisted his fingers in glee. "What?"

"Your voice sounds real funny," the little boy replied, Han rolled his eyes with a grin. "Is that what happens to all big boys? Mamma said it's 'cause of that you're growing up. I'm growing up too, and Leia is too, will her voice break one day as well?" Little Skywalker demanded.

Han chuckled at the peculiar look on Luke's face, "Well no, it seems to be a special privilege left to us guys, so we have a deep voice. It would be a bit funny to see a pretty young lady with a voice like Father Organa, huh?" He teased his foster brother, eliciting more giggles from the blue-eyed boy.

"Yes, it would be really funny," Luke peered over Han's head. "I can see Leia from here, can we run up and scare her?" He asked gleefully.

The teenage boy shrugged with a chuckle, "Okay, hold on tight," Han ordered, Skywalker whooping in glee as they set off at a fast-pace.

-:-:-:-

Leia looked up from where she was watching Winter picking flowers for Kalani to wreath.

Little Leia Skywalker had deemed the idea of wreathing: _"_ _ _stupid flowers into a stupid wreath!"__ not worth her time, and instead was playing with the YT-1300 model she'd taken from Han's room, along with the necklace.

The youngest of the Skywalker twins became distracted and let out a little scream of surprise as her aforementioned, lanky, teenager foster brother, with Leia's twin on his back, came barrelling up to her on the courtyard grass. Leia jumped up as they came crashing on the ground, Luke rolling around and laughing as he leapt off his brother's back.

Han jumped to his feet and staring down at his foster sister with a small frown. "Leia," he said sternly, the little girl gulped.

When Han called her 'Leia' instead of 'little sis' she knew she was in trouble, but the brown haired nymph was not going to give in that easily.

"Have you got something of mine you'd like to give back?" Han inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Leia lied instantly in response.

Han narrowed his eyes, as they locked on the chain and starship toy, clenched in Leia's chubby fists, he noted that the four-year-old was quickly looking around for an escape...

Her quick glance to the left saw 'Cousin Kalani,' sitting docilely under a tree, flowers resting in the folds of her long blue dress, and Winter tucked under her arm, helping her to weave the flowers.

Leia looked down at her dirty hands and brushed the still clenched fists against her dark green jump suit, frowning in annoyance. "Cousin Kalani!" She called loudly.

Han turned his head away from his foster sister, and a slight blush came into his cheeks as the dark haired girl got to her feet, and glided over to them. Six-year-old Winter Kaddor, trailed behind the Grand Duchess, wearing a wreath of gold coloured flowers in her white-blond tresses.

The teenage girl smiled over at Han, before kneeling down beside the younger of the Skywalker twins.

"What is it Leia?" Kalani asked curiously, reaching up with hand to brush back the unruly brown hair from the little girl's equally dark eyes.

Leia smiled sweetly back up at Kalani. "I've got something for you," she handed over the starship toy and the necklace into the older girl's hands. Han rolled his eyes and Luke pointed with a scowl.

"Those are Han's, Leilia! You can't give them away!" The blond haired boy exclaimed.

Kalani gave Han an understanding smile, and turned back to the frowning little girl, "Is that true, Leia?" The voice of Kalani was perfectly trained to be non-committal, and even Leia was forced to stop being stubborn.

The younger Skywalker twin kicked the dirt and looked down at the ground, "Yes." She mulishly admitted, tears building up in her eyes.

Han knelt beside Kalani, and looked over at his foster sister in kind exasperation, as Grand Duchess Remon passed him over the items, Han pocketed the starship toy and put the Japor snippet back around his neck.

"This necklace is actually a special talisman, Leia. Mom gave it to me for safe keeping," Han lifted up Leia's chin.

"I tell you what, I'll take you and Luke for a walk anywhere you want in the palace and I'll tell you the story about this talisman. Would you like that?"

The brown haired girl wiped the tears off her chubby cheeks with the back of her hand, "Ah huh," Leia agreed, holding out her hand as Han got to his feet and grasped it firmly, also taking Luke's hand in his left.

Kalani gracefully stood up as well and Han hesitantly smiled down at her. He'd been shyly observing that over the past two years he'd all ready grown to be a few inches taller than the petite Grand Duchess, where as they were almost the same height when they'd first met.

"Thanks for that. Would you and Winter like to come with us?" Han ventured.

The dark haired girl gave him a small shake of her head in response.

"I wouldn't like to impose, I have some legislative youth training, and I promised Winter I'd take her with me," Kalani patted Winter's shoulder. "She already seems interested in politics and has a quick memory for it. But Artoo mentioned that you wanted to talk to me?"

Kalani looked up at Solo, and the teenage boy stammered.

"Oh yeah, right...after dinner tonight? The Queen's balcony?" Han managed to ask before his tongue tripped up in his mouth.

The dark-haired girl nodded, much to Han's great relief. "Sure, I'll meet you there," Kalani smiled down at Luke and Leia. "Don't cause too much trouble for your brother, you two."

Leia grinned, "Us cause trouble? C'mon Hannie, I want to go past Killik Twilight," the little girl begged. Han rolled his eyes painfully again, as Leia pulled him and Luke along, while Grand Duchess Remon walked Winter away in the opposite direction.

"The bugs? Why always the bugs?" Han questioned irksomely, he hated insects almost as much as he hated snakes, and other things he deemed creepy. Leia and Luke giggled.

 _ _That's probably why they like it__ , Han thought wryly as he was dragged up the path.

"That's not why," the twins chorused, much to Solo chagrin.

Their unknowing use of the Force was getting stronger.

It didn't seem as bad when they were apart, but together, it was bordering on being uncanny.

The Killiks had been the first species to inhabit Alderaan, they were the ones who built the great mound structures in the plains of Alderaan. The Alderaani called it the _Castle Lands_.

Personally, Han found both the structures and the exoskeletons the ancient beings had left behind, high on the level of disgust.

Despite this the twins, (especially Leia,) had a great interest in the aboriginal race that had mysteriously left, (or been exiled,) long before the humans arrived on Alderaan.

"Winter's daddy made it," Leia informed him.

Han remembered meeting Ob Kaddor when he'd first came to Alderaan. Sheltay and her husband had been two of the only people, outside of the Organa-Antilles family, that had known whom Jaina Drago and her children really were.

"I don't mind the paint job, sweetheart. I have a problem with the Killik being bugs—"

"Actually, Master Han," a shrill voice interrupted, the children turned to see the gold-plated C-3PO following them into the palace.

"The latest report from the Alderaani scientists, suggest that the Killiks were coleopteran and hymenoptera hybrids."

Han rolled his eyes, "I couldn't care less, Threepio. Artoo is out in the gardens, why don't you go annoy him instead?" He suggested.

The gold droid tilted his head slightly, as his glowing receptors gazed down into Han's narrowed hazel eyes. "But young sir! Your mother has tasked me to keep an eye on you, and Master Luke and Mistress Leia!" Threepio whinnied.

The teenage boy sighed and reached up to the protocol droid's neck, "Good-night, Goldenrod."

"Oh please don't turn me off again, Master Ha—" Threepio vocal whining was cut short, as Han neatly switched him off.

Luke stared up at the gold droid, "Is Tee-pio sleeping again?" He asked inquisitively, the concept of droids still eluded the twins, and Leia tapped Threepio's metal covered leg.

"Yep, he's a'sleep. Can you teach me and Lukie how to put Tee-pio to sleep one day, Hannie?"

The memory of Anakin saying that he didn't want his future daughter learning about hot-wiring from Han came back suddenly, the boy squeezed Leia's chubby hand. "Absolutely little sis. But first let's get started on the story, and visiting the creepy bug painting."

The twins steps were two to every stride their foster brother took, but they stayed looking up at him in rapt attention, as Han began telling them the story of the Japor snippet.

"Do you know that this little piece of Japor played a part in you two being alive?"

Luke was wide eyed, "Really, big brother?"

Han loved being called big brother by Luke. Being a responsible figure in the twin's life was something he had fought hard for, and he loved them and Padmé more than anything he'd ever known in the universe.

"Definitely, kid. You see, Dad is the one that gave it to Mom the first time they met. He gave it to her only a few days before he had to leave again. They didn't see each other for ten years after that."

Leia's eyes were even wider then her twins, "Ten years? That's a __really__ long time!"

"It sure is," Han agreed. "But you see that's when Mom and Dad fell in love, and then they got married, fostered me and then had you two. Which was very special, because you came together, because you were twins."

Luke beamed over at his sister, "Does that mean we were a __real__ special surprise?" He demanded, his foster brother nodded. "What did our Dad say?"

It wasn't the first time Luke had demanded knowledge about Anakin, Han bit his tongue. He'd tried to be as truthful as possible with his foster brother, it hadn't been easy.

"He didn't know. He passed away before you and Leia were born," Han said quietly. Leia and Luke both nodded gravely.

The twins understood 'passed away'. A few months ago one of their Aunt Tia's pittens had died, and Bail had explained to the tearful Skywalker children about dying. Telling them the traditional Alderaani belief, that when a mortal being passes on, their soul becomes part of the universe, part of the bright blue day sky and the starry night sky.

Part of the Force.

"We still love him though. Tell us again what he looked like, Hannie," Leia's sweet brown eyes gazed up at him, the teenager smiled slowly.

"He was very tall, almost as tall as Father Bail. He had blue eyes, just like Luke's, and blond hair as well."

Leia nodded firmly again, "Oh. If our real Daddy looked like Lukie, how comes I don't look like Mamma?" She demanded.

Han looked around and saw the vacant hall, where the __Killik Twilight__ painting hung, he stopped suddenly and knelt in front of the twins. "Can you two keep a secret?" He asked softly, they both nodded.

"It's a really big one, so you have to double promise?" Han insisted.

Luke and Leia nodded vigorously.

"Okay, not even Mom knows about this. Look," Han flicked the side of the talisman, and the almost invisible crease opened it up like a locket.

There was a small buzz, and a small, glowing hologram formed from the two reflectors on either side.

Leia's eyes became wide with amazement at the sight, "Who is that? She's real pretty."

Han grinned, "That's Mom, before we came to live here. See? She looked just like you, only with curlier hair," he assured the little girl, who clapped her hands in delight.

"I made this a few years ago, nobody can know."

Leia just kept gazing at it, Luke reached out a hand to touch the hologram. Han bit the inside of his cheek as he suddenly realised something. He had memories of Anakin and Padmé, but all the twins had were stories and a distorted image of what their mother had once been.

Han took off the talisman. When he'd had made the hologram, he'd split the long chain into two sections so it wasn't so long, and it doubled up when shut.

"I tell you what, I'm going to let you two share this secret, okay?" Han pulled out a pair of small pliers from his back pocket, and snapped the locket in half. Quickly twisting each chain end into a hook and eye, he placed one half of the talisman, the half with Anakin's carving, around Luke's neck, and the smooth sided half around Leia's neck.

"Now you two will always have this special secret," Han pulled both of them into a hug.

"And no matter what happens, you can come to me with this necklace and I'll join it together. It's like one big secret we can all share."

The twins giggled as they pulled back, "That means we'll always be together, right?" Luke demanded to know, Han ruffled his foster brother's fair hair.

"Absolutely, kid," Han grabbed their hands. "C'mon, let's go see the bugs. The quicker we get there, the sooner we can leave," he commented with a grimace, making Luke and Leia giggle even harder at the expression on his face.

-:-:-:-

The sun was just starting to disappear over the horizon, throwing it's last rays of light over the caldera, that lent itself to the name of the cityscape sprawling out below the high, Queen's turret of the Aldera Palace.

Han gripped the balustrade of its wide balcony, as he gazed out over the horizon with frustration on his face. The light played over his just strengthening features, as if to spite his angry expression, and the teenage boy sighed deeply.

"Mom," Han whispered. __I wish I knew what I could do to help you,__ Han thought sadly.

The dinner they had had that night was meant to be a private affair, with the twins, Padmé and himself, but when Han had arrived at the door to his mother's quarters, Elle answered. Her dark eyes were firm as she shook her head. Padmé had suffered a terrible attack a week ago, and was still recovering.

Han demanded to see Padmé, but the former handmaiden refused on behalf of making the teenager even more upset at the sight of his ailing foster mother.

Biting back tears, Han had gone back to his brother and sister, helping Threepio make a simple meal and brightly telling the twins that:

 _ _"Mamma's sleeping. She's really tired again today."__

Closing his eyes, Han sighed deeply. It was getting harder every day, but they were still together and that's all that mattered.

"Han?" A soft voice questioned.

The teenage boy turned and saw Kalani Remon, in a simple, pale draped yellow gown, and her black hair in looped braids, staring at him kindly from only a metre away. Han hadn't heard the approach of her slippered feet, and he had almost tipped right off the balcony.

Kalani folded her arms across her chest, "I thought I was going to have to wait for you."

"Hi," Han breathed as he tried to cover up his surprise. Kalani chuckled at the peculiar expression on her friend's face and Han looked back at her nervously. "You look really nice," he smacked himself mentally.

 _ _Really nice? Oh real suave, Solo…__

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Thanks, I think?" Kalani teased. Han chewed his lower lip and kicked the floor. "So, what's on your mind, Han?" Kalani motioned to a bench, and she waited for the lanky young boy to sit down before she followed, turning slightly to face Han, who was fidgeting terribly.

They sat in silence before Han cleared his throat, "So...the sunset is really beautiful tonight," he awkwardly mentioned.

The Grand Duchess peered around the boy and over at the setting sun. "Yes, I can see. What is it Han? You know we're friends, you can tell me anything," she tried to set him at ease.

Han furrowed his brow. "Well, we've known each other a while now, right?" He began, the girl nodded. "Yeah, well you're my best friend, you know that?" Kalani nodded again. Han suddenly jumped to his feet, and started pacing, as the girl watched him with a confused raise of her eyebrows.

"I don't know how to ask you this, but I'm going to give it a shot."

Han turned and grabbed Remon's tanned hands, "Kalani, I really like you and I wish I could ask you as well as those stupid pretty boy suitors. But, I want to know if—if you'll be my girlfriend," he said all in a jumble. Closing his eyes with a wince, waiting for the Grand Duchess to laugh, or turn him down flat.

But Han opened one eye when he felt her hands slip out from his, and Kalani placed them on his shoulders.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that," Kalani responded with a docile smile.

Han's eyes both snapped open and went wide. "You mean yes?" He demanded.

Kalani nodded again and Han whooped, grabbing the girl in a hug and spinning her off the bench in his enthusiasm. The Grand Duchess giggled as they spun. Han placed her feet back on the ground, gazing down at Kalani shyly.

"Could I kiss you?"

The girl saved Han the trouble of asking twice by planting a small, sweet kiss on the boy's lips.

Han's entire body, from head to toe, tingled from the new sensation. He pulled back with an amazed smile and Kalani smirked at him.

"Yes, you can kiss me."

Han laughed along with Kalani, as a loud humming sound suddenly interrupted their reverie. They both turned to see the shuttle that was approaching the private, Aldera Palace landing platform, just below the Queen's turret.

"Now, who do you suppose that could be?" Han invoked curiously.

Kalani studied the small ship. "I don't know, someone from the Senate coming to discuss something with Uncle Bail?" She narrowed her dark eyes. "Then again, that ship looks old enough to be from a museum, rather than newly from a lot. I don't know any current senator flying a relic from the Clone Wars. It looks like it could be a T-3400 class."

"Yeah," Han nodded in agreement, "You're right. That's even just before the Clone Wars, definitely not a Senator. Maybe he or she's a rich eccentric ship collector, come to leave me all their money?" He joked.

Kalani smacked his arm. "Not likely," she watched the shuttle start its landing cycle. "Whomever they are, they got clearance to land. So, c'mon, let's go check it out."

The teenage girl grabbed Han's hand, and the young couple rushed across the balcony over to the winding, artificially painted dark blue durasteel steps, that led to the landing platform. Han's low boot heals making a dull clicking sound as they galloped down.

As they approached the just landing ship, the after-thrusters blasted out making Kalani's sleek dress whip to the side, and Han's newly grown back hair likewise blow to the right.

While they waited for the ship to finish its landing cycle, and the ramp to lower, Han glanced over at Kalani, and lifted up the back of her hand to kiss it.

Kalani giggled, "What was that for?!" She shouted over the noise.

"I don't know, being my beautiful girlfriend!" Han shot back cheekily.

The teenage girl rolled her eyes, as they both turned back to the shuttle as the boarding ramp finally lowered, they waited as two hooded figures strolled down the ramp. The two figures both pushed back their hoods, and Han rushed over with a loud exclaim of happiness.

"Uncle Ben! Zett! Hey!" Han rushed over, and pulled his surprised, older friend into a back-slapping hug.

"It's been such a long time!"

Jukassa pulled back, "It sure has been a while, Han. I nearly didn't recognise you." The slightly taller boy admitted, glancing briefly over at the teenage girl beside Han. "And Grand Duchess Remon," Zett stared at her with admiration not usually seen in a Jedi.

Kalani blushed and inclined her head in greeting.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Zett's arm. "My young Padawan, it is not polite to stare. Good evening, Grand Duchess. And hello there, Han, you've certainly grown since I last saw you," Master Kenobi succinctly shook the boy's hand.

Han nodded at the middle-aged Jedi Master politely. "So, what are you two doing here? Did you feel Mom's last attack?" Han inquired briefly. Kalani linked her arm through Han's and Zett looked mildly jealous, before turning to look at Kenobi, who was shaking his head, his hair was closely cropped and streaked with grey.

"I did not. But we will certainly do anything to help her. No Han," Obi-Wan looked carefully down at the teenage boy.

"I fear you're not going to like my answer. I'm here for Luke."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the reviews. Replies have been sent and much thanks to my guest reviewers. I hope you all enjoy the following chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Y** ou're here for Luke? Over my dead body you are!" Han instantly snapped in reply.

Kalani laid a hand on Han's shoulder soothingly, and Obi-Wan looked slightly taken back at the venomous spat from the young boy.

Before the Jedi Master could respond, however, a curious growl came from the top of the ramp.

[What's going on?]

The small group turned to see a furry head, quickly followed by an equally furry, tall, lanky body, descend down the ramp. The chestnut furred Wookiee, having to duck his head until he fully departed the ship's awning, stood up straight as he sided beside the rest of them, he cocked his head to the side and growled curiously again.

[What did you say to make the small one yell, Kenobi?] The male Wookiee inquired, switching a hydro-spanner from his left paw to his right.

Han folded his arms and stared up at the Wookiee, "I'm not that small, big guy," he said in a much more even tone.

The Wookiee gave a small chuckle of surprise. [So, the cub understands Shyriiwook? That's a rare thing now days, especially in this Imperial dominated part of the galaxy,] he mentioned wryly.

Han smiled up at the furry anthropoid, he'd missed being around Wookiees, and this one seemed as friendly and kind as Dewlanna had been.

[I'm Chewbacca.]

"Chewbacca, huh? I'm Han Solo. What do they call you for a nickname?" Han inquired.

Chewbacca cocked his head to the side and barked out a laugh, [No human's ever really called me by a shortened name before. Wookiee's rarely have nicknames in basic.]

Han scratched his head, not really in the mood for being creative, (he was more determined to find out why in the hell Kenobi wanted Luke to train as Jedi, now of all times.) but he really liked this Wookiee, and felt a strange connection with the tall alien.

"Okay, Chewbacca...Chewie? Goes real nice with the first syllable," Han winked, "and the teeth."

The Wookiee barked out laughter, grinning to show his mentioned fangs, [Yes, I like that. Chewie. Very clever.]

Obi-Wan half smiled, "Chewbacca here is a talented pilot and mechanic. He offered to fly us here, under the radar, of course," he mentioned.

Han's eyes narrowed as he turned back to the aging Jedi Master. "All right, Uncle Ben, why are you here for Luke? You know I'm not going to let him or Leia go without a fight. So c'mon, give me your best excuse, old man," he demanded.

Kalani placed her other hand on Han's arm as Obi-Wan sighed.

"Our manners have improved with age, haven't they, Han? Would it be possible to talk inside like civilised beings, Milady?" The Jedi Master turned to Grand Duchess Remon, who inclined her head gracefully.

"Of course, Mister Ben. Uncle Bail is in a holo-conference with Senator Mothma at the present. I could take you to him?" Kalani offered.

Obi-Wan shook his head and folded his arms into his simple cloak, "No, it is all right. I think perhaps, as Han mentioned Jaina's recent attack, I'd better see to her first. Your uncle knows I am here already, and when he is done, I will talk to him further.

"Zett, you stay here and help Chewbacca with checking that left engine," he ordered.

Jukassa opened up his mouth to protest, "But I want..."

Kenobi stared his apprentice down, "Stay here and assist Chewbacca, please Padawan," he lent down towards Zett's ear and whispered. "The girl is clearly attached to Han, behave yourself," Obi-Wan eyed Zett carefully, after pulling back.

Zett scowled slightly, but bowed his head. "Understood Master, I'll see you soon Han, Milady," the teenager bowed his head, taking one last glance over at the Grand Duchess before heading back into the ship.

Chewbacca nodded his own farewell and went around to the other side of the ship.

Han narrowed his eyes after Jukassa. "Yeah soon," he said suspiciously, Kalani patted his arm and Han smiled down at her. "Sorry, what?"

"I said can we see your mother?" Kalani repeated with a returning smile.

The teenage boy looked over at Obi-Wan with a shrug, "I'm not sure. Elle wouldn't let me or the twins see her today, I..." Han sighed shakily.

"I was there when she had this attack, it wasn't like the earlier ones Uncle Ben, I could help her, it was like an electric shock, she collapsed and..." Han lowered his eyes, pulling back his shirt sleeve, to show Kenobi the bruises and scratches along his upper arm to his elbow.

Obi-Wan took his arm and laid his hand over it, "I didn't know it would get this bad, Han, I'm so sorry," he bit his lip. "I've said that so many times over the past four years, I still don't know if it has any meaning left, but I am," the Jedi Master removed his hand and Han looked down at the smooth, unblemished skin.

"Thanks," Han said, rolling back down his sleeve.

The aging Master Kenobi nodded and rubbed his temples.

"We'd better go see to your mother."

-:-:-:-

It burned.

Not physical burning, as only part of whom Anakin Skywalker had once been had been burnt on the shores of Mustafar.

His legs, up to his knees, had to be replaced by mechanical contraptions. And the left side of the man's had sustained burns up till the hair line, streaking almost his entire fair hair with white and grey.

The Emperor had looked almost disappointed that the former Anakin Skywalker, had not nearly sustained as much damage as he possibly could have at the hands of the great Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 _ _Kenobi__.

The former Jedi Knight hissed under his breath. __Yes__ , when (for it wasn't a matter of if, he knew one day he would,) he found Kenobi he would pay. Pay for taking away his legs, pay for taking away her...

 _ _Padmé__.

Lying all so still and cold in that footage he had seen via the holo-telecast of her funeral, his wonderful, precious, Padmé with her eyes forever shut and her hands pressed over her breast.

Her stomach wall still swollen under the pleated gown with their child, who had died with its mother.

His beautiful, beautiful wife, lover, mother of their son or daughter...and of Han.

 _ _The boy__. _Our foster son._

Of all the strange things to happen to him in the past few years, the disappearance of his foster son had caused great pain amongst the other tragic turns. All Padmé's former handmaiden Motee could say was that she knew that young Solo had left with Padmé to go to the Jedi temple, and hadn't returned.

The leather clad man folded his arms. The baby would be over four years old, and Han would be fourteen. He shut his eyes and tried to imagine what life could have been like.

 _ _Padmé, perhaps in middle pregnancy with another child, standing next to me on the balcony of our magnificent palace over looking Coruscant. The city radiant in the new age of peace and justice, after we had overthrown the Emperor.__

 _ _Our son or daughter handing tools to an older Han, who is fixing a skyhopper__ _ _and cracking jokes...__

Vader opened his eyes.

Padmé was gone, their child was gone.

 _But there was a possibility Han had been sent to safety by our wife—_ _ _Alderaan, perhaps?__

 _ _Yes__ , he nodded.

It made perfect sense.

The boy could have been adopted out into any family on Alderaan, along with the other children from the temple.

The man once dubbed the 'Hero Without Fear', clasped his hands behind his back, and shifted uncomfortably in the heavy armour over leather, that the Emperor had suggested he wear to create a more terrifying presence.

Vader could easily go and remove Han from whatever family he had been placed with, but he knew that Bail Organa, the stiff-faced sympathiser he was regardless, had had a soft spot for young Han, and would make sure he was all right. If he was alive.

The Sith Lord narrowed his eyes under his mask. Perhaps it was a good idea to check in on Alderaan and see if Bail knew more about what had happened to his and Padmé's foster son.

Han was Vader's very last link to the happy life he'd once had with their wife.

"Admiral!" The terrifying, artificially synthesised, deep voice, boomed out from the masked, hulking figure, gazing out at the empty, star filled space, on the deck of the newly commissioned Star Destroyer.

The nervous, newly promoted Admiral Ozzel, approached Darth Vader with a cautious, grim set expression.

"Yes, my Lord Vader?" Ozzel inquired.

The Emperor's second in command eyed the moustached Admiral with hidden contempt in his voice, _R_ _ _idiculous fool__ , "Set course for Alderaan at once."

"With pleasure, sir," Ozzel bowed stiffly from the waist, then motioned to a nearby commander.

-:-:-:-

Elle eyed Kenobi with relief as he and the two teenagers stood outside the doors to Padmé's rooms, "Of course Master Kenobi. Though I don't approve of you letting in the child..."

"I'm not a child!" Han exclaimed with exasperation, pushing past the Jedi Master, so that he was sternly glaring down at the petite Elle.

"That's my mother in there. I am her son and you can't stand in my way. I order you to move across." Han had learnt a lot about authority in the past four years, and the former handmaiden sighed.

"As you wish Han, but I still do not approve," Elle obligingly move across and let the small group inside, following them in with a disapproving shake of her dark haired head and something muttered under her breath.

Kalani squeezed Han's hand, as they walked across the darkened quarters, "It will be all right," she whispered in his ear comfortingly, as young Solo kissed her cheek in response, as Elle switched on a few lights.

Obi-Wan glanced back at the close young couple, with a small smile to himself, turning his attention back over to where there was a dull light coming from the former Senator of Naboo's bedroom.

Han moved up to stand beside Master Kenobi, with a worried expression, "You promise you can help her, Uncle Ben?" He asked quietly.

Kenobi remembered when they had come up with a cover name for him. 'Ban' had been too obvious, so they'd taken the second and third letters from his surname to come up with 'Ben.'

The twins had no idea about Obi-Wan's real name, or even what 'Uncle Ben,' had once been.

Not that they had any real memories of Obi-Wan. The name: __Uncle Ben Kenobi__ was mentioned once in a while. They knew that, if anything was to happen they were to try to contact him, asking for 'General Kenobi,' and using Artoo, who was pre-programmed to always know where Obi-Wan was located, via a coded signal.

More observant then most four-year-olds, the twins had no problem remembering such instructions, and Bail, Padmé and Han reminded them every so often.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Han's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I promise you that I will do my best Han," he had almost said that he would __try__ his best, but he could dimly hear Master Yoda reprimand him. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan touched the door panel and it slid across quickly.

There was a sudden scream of pain at the unwelcome light.

Kalani hung back in the doorway, as Kenobi and Han rushed over to the side of the huddled figure crouched in the far corner of the room, littered with clothing thrown about and missing all of her valuable figures and collectables, obviously ferried away dutifully by Elle.

The huddled figure in the corner of the room was a woman, who was clutching at her head and moaning.

"He's coming, he's coming," the distraught woman was muttering, "he wants my babies, he'll sacrifice my babies to __him__!" Padmé's eyes darted about the room and locked with Han.

"Oh Han, oh Han, he'll get you too...but you're not Han. I want my Han! I want my Luke and Leia...I want Anakin! No...I..."

Obi-Wan rushed to kneel beside her, brushing his hand gently over her face, "Padmé, Padmé it's Obi-Wan, do you know me?" He asked quickly. The woman shakily nodded.

"Good, good. It's all right, you've just had a scare, Padmé. That is Han over there, and Luke and Leia are sleeping just down the hall in the nursery. "

The frightened woman gazed back over at Han, nodding and taking in deep breaths, "They're getting worse, Obi-Wan," that was Padmé talking and not the metal sufferance.

"I can feel when he kills, maims, slaughters and lusts after evil deeds...it hurts so much," she sobbed against the Jedi Master, her hands digging into the rough weave of his cloak.

There was a joint cry of, "Leave Mamma 'lone!" From the doorway and the surprised group turned to see the twins, dressed in their nightclothes, glaring at Obi-Wan in outrage.

Leia's hand was firmly grasping Luke's, and they brushed past the surprised Kalani, to stand firmly at Han's side.

"Hannie," Leia threw her arms around her foster brother's waist and Luke did likewise. "Make 'im stop hurting Mamma," her sleepy demand was nevertheless full of concern for their mother, and Han smiled down at her.

"It's all right little sis," Han looked over at Elle who was furrowing her brow, "obviously someone forgot to lock the door," he mentioned off handily, kneeling down to their level.

"This is Uncle Ben, remember me telling you both about him? He helped take care of you when he was little. He's Dad's brother."

Luke eyed the middle-aged man, holding his mother, carefully, "You is Uncle Ben?" He questioned Master Kenobi, who had to swallow back a bitter tear. The boy already looked so much like his father.

"Yes I am your Uncle Ben, Luke," Obi-Wan motioned to the four-year-old twins. "Come closer both of you, don't be afraid. Let me get a proper look at you both, and you can see your Mamma."

Leia locked her hand with her twin brother's again and they walked slowly up to where Padmé hesitantly held out her arms to embrace them, they hugged their mother tightly and smiled up at Obi-Wan.

"Do you come to make Mamma better, Uncle Ben?" Leia asked curiously.

Kenobi got to his feet and inclined his head, "Yes, little one, but I need to talk to your Mamma alone for a moment. Han, could you take your brother and sister for a walk until they're ready for bed again?"

Han rubbed his chin cautiously, "Will you be okay Mom?" He inquired hesitantly. Padmé nodded in assurance as she reluctantly let go of her twin son and daughter.

"I'll be fine, Han. I'll see you in a little while."

Padmé kissed Luke and Leia's foreheads. "Goodnight, my babies, your Mamma loves you very much. Please go with your brother and cousin," her soft brown eyes followed the twins toddling over to Han, who held out his hand to grasp Leia's, and she took Luke's hand in her own.

"Are you sure, Mom?" Han's concern was rising, but Padmé nodded again. "All right. C'mon kids we better get you two some jackets, it's cold out there tonight," he walked them away, unconsciously taking Kalani's hand as well, as they headed out the door.

A sight not lost on his sweet foster mother, who held her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh," Padmé whispered softly, with a hidden smile as the children exited. "Oh...they grow up so fast," she murmured, turning her gaze back to the nodding Obi-Wan.

"What can you do to help me and my children?"

The Jedi Master sighed, "As always, straight to the point. I'm going to be as direct as possible Padmé, can you listen, if only to hear me out?" Obi-Wan helped the woman to her feet.

Nodding gravely, Padmé looked up at Obi-Wan, "I will. Speak, Master Jedi," she sat on the edge of the bed and Kenobi sat opposite her, the red haired man taking in a deep breath as he began to explain his plan.

-:-:-:-

The hilly, open area of the Aldera Palace gardens were cool and silent in night-time Alderaan. The dark green, grass blades shifted in the slight breeze under the starry sky.

Han adjusted Leia's blue coat, the twins were laying beside their lanky teenaged brother, both tucked securely under his arms, as he and Kalani lounged beside them on the soft ground.

"They're so sweet," Kalani murmured as she looked over at the sleeping Luke and Leia, "so innocent, despite everything happening around them," she looked concernedly at her boyfriend.

"Do you really think your mother is going to let Uncle Ben just take away Luke?"

Han shook his head furiously, "I don't know. I know that it's in Luke's blood to be a Jedi, and I know they're both so strong in the Force," he put his other arm around her shoulders, and the girl lent against him.

"I don't know. We're so happy here, Kalani. I don't know what's going to happen, I never even thought—"

There was a slight shifting and both of the twins suddenly sat bolt up, gazing about tearfully, Han looked over at them in a panic, the two often had joint dreams and awoke at the same time, but never in tears like they were now.

"Hey now, what is it?" Han brushed the hair out of Leia's eyes, and ruffled Luke's blond tresses.

Luke looked worried, "We saw a man in a black cloak. He was crying and yelling," he mumbled, wringing his little hands against his face.

Leia had her fists pressed up against her mouth, "Ah huh, it was sad. He was so sad and angry Hannie," she sat up. "I don't want to dream no more," Leia rested her head on Han's knee and Luke snuggled further against his brother.

Kalani placed a gentle hand on Luke's head soothingly. "Shh, it's all right, it was only a dream and you're awake now," she pulled the woollen scarf tighter around her adopted cousin's neck.

"We're safe here in the gardens. Remember what your Daddy Bail said about the beautiful Queen Breha, that protects all the good people who stay in her gardens?"

The eldest Skywalker twin looked up at Han curiously, "Am I good?" Luke asked slowly.

"Of course you are, kid," Han assured him.

"Is Leia good? And you? And Kalani? And Winter and Father Bail?" the little boy demanded, the teenagers nodded. "Den why does Mamma always look so sad?"

Han squeezed his shoulder, "Everyone gets a little sad once in a while kid, but we all love you and we're all happy here," he looked over at the distant palace spire, where Obi-Wan would still be talking to his foster mother. "I just wish things could stay like this forever."

Kalani looked down at her hands, "Nothing ever just stays the same, Han, even if it lasts forever," she looked back over at him. "We all grow and we change, we are only ever parts of the events that shape our lives."

Han lowered his eyes, "I know, but sometimes," he looked up at the stars sadly. "It's nice to dream about a peaceful existence. Sometimes I just feel so...lost."

Leia hugged his knee, "You're not lost, Hannie, me and Luke find you all the time," she said sleepily. Luke was already sleeping under his brother's arm once again.

Kalani stroked her fingers against Han's face to gain his attention, "You hear that? We'll always find you Han," she lent her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"You're never alone."

The youngest Skywalker twin noticed this movement from Kalani dimly, as her eyes had started to droop involuntarily. But Leia frowned as her foster brother leant over in response to Kalani's sudden closeness, to place a kiss on the lips of the Grand Duchess.

-:-:-:-

Han adjusted Luke's sleeping form as he carried his foster brother back into the palace.

Kalani had Leia securely wrapped in her arms and resting on her hip.

They were startled by Zett, who was sitting just outside the nursery, as he jumped to his feet as they approached.

"Hi." The Padawan greeted softly, looking at the sleeping children. "These are Luke and Leia? They've gotten so big." Jukassa offered his arms to take Leia from the Grand Duchess and Kalani passed over the sleeping girl.

Zett adjusted Leia to comfortably cradle her as they entered the nursery.

Not liking the way Zett was still sneaking glances at Kalani, narrowing his eyes, Han cleared his throat, "So, you knew all along Obi-Wan was here for Luke?" He mentioned, semi-consciously hugging his foster brother protectively closer, as they entered the twins bedroom.

Zett nodded, "Yeah. It isn't such a bad life, Han," he crouched down slightly to lay Leia down on the bed, Kalani moved forward to take off the little girl's jacket and pull the covers over her. Jukassa walked over to look down at Luke, as Han pulled the covers up to the boy's chin.

"Luke is Anakin Skywalker's son. And both he and Leia are so strong—"

"—with the Force, I know," Han interrupted, he placed a hand on Luke's forehead. "You have no idea, outside the Jedi way, about people, and especially children, do you?" The teenage boy got up from his seated position on the end of Luke's bed, and stared at Zett.

The other teenage boy pulled on his Padawan braid, "As a Jedi I'm trained to be accommodating to all younglings, regardless of species or upbringing," Zett replied stiffly.

Han rolled his eyes in response.

"Well, that's just swell. C'mon Kalani, we better go see if the other Jedi is as __accommodating__ as this one is," Han took the girl's hand and lead her out of the room.

Zett marched after them with a scowl on his face. "Where are you getting off being vapid, Han Solo? Luke could very well end up being a Jedi Knight, would you treat him like you treat me?" The fair haired young man demanded, grabbing Solo's arm to halt him.

Han stopped and glared at him, "You know very well what the answer to that would be, and Luke will __never__ be like you. Even if he is trained as a Jedi, it won't be for many years. Mom won't let him train to be one until he's old enough to understand not everything the Jedi way is unquestionable," he snapped, taking in a shaky breath before continuing.

"Or that just because he's a Jedi, he's expected to be different from everyone else. Luke is my brother, I would gladly die to make sure he and Leia could grow up safe and happy."

Zett nodded in understanding, "I know, Han. But what about the sort of galaxy Luke and Leia might have to live in, if something isn't done to stop Vader and the Emperor from tightening their grip on it?"

Han shook his head dismissively, "It's too late for that. I have as much hope as anyone for things to change, but even I can see it's..." he looked over at his girlfriend, who chewed her bottom lip.

"Delusions of grandeur?" Kalani suggested hesitantly, trying to remain as non-committal as she could.

Han snapped his fingers, "Exactly. Delusions of grandeur about overthrowing the two most powerful people in the universe, with the help of a few untrained kids from a dismantled order, two Jedi Masters, and a pair of four-year-old twins? I know Luke and Leia have a special destiny, but they're still so young," he muttered.

Kalani nodded in accedence, "We are __all__ still young. Luke and Leia need time to grow and understand," she pointed out quietly. Zett looked away in frustration, and Kalani squeezed her boyfriend's hand.

"Come, we better go see if your mother and Uncle Ben have finished talking."

Han grunted in agreement and allowed the dark haired girl to pull him along, the Padawan learner following them, hesitantly staying at least five feet behind, as they all walked back towards Padmé's quarters.

They walked into the rooms in silence, almost bumping into a tall, serious looking figure.

"Bail," Han greeted as the greying senator turned around. "Have you been to see Uncle Ben?"

The kindly Prince inclined his head, "Yes I have, son. I actually left to find you two, we all have something to discuss with you," he put his hand on Han's shoulder, and the boy grimaced.

Whenever adults wanted to 'discuss' something with you, it quite often meant something was either wrong, or leading to something you didn't want, either to happen or to gain. And Han was instantly suspicious and wary, as Bail lead him and Kalani into Padmé's bedroom.

Han rushed over to his foster mother, seated demurely on a pale blue sofa, and grabbed Padmé's hand, "Are you all right Mom? Do you feel better?" He glanced slightly over at Obi-Wan, who was sitting on edge of the bed and looking serious, the boy's forehead instantly furrowed, but Padmé patted his hand.

"Yes, sweetie, much better," Padmé bit her lower lip, as Kenobi stood up slowly and placed a hand on Solo's shoulder.

"Han, we need to—"

"No," Padmé interrupted, shakily getting to her feet and leaning on Han for support, her now strangely coloured eyes full of determination. "I need some fresh air to clear my head, and a chance to talk with my eldest son. Elle, fetch my cloak," she ordered her former handmaiden, who rushed over to the wardrobe to oblige Padmé's order.

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes, "As you wish, Padmé. But, if anything goes wrong, call out for assistance, Han," he mentioned tiredly.

The boy slowly nodded his head in response, as the heavy, velvet-like maroon hooded cloak was draped over his slender foster mother by Elle.

"We will be fine, Obi-Wan. Just a small walk along the palace walkway," Padmé said swiftly, linking her arm through Han's, and leading him out the door.

The boy cast suspicious eyes at everyone, but Kalani, whom he winked at as he and a very thoughtful looking Padmé departed.

-:-:-:-

The gregariously sculpted lanterns, rose up in beautiful twists and curls from the edge of the balcony that bridged the middle of the Aldera palace, between the private domains and the more publicly assessable areas.

The four Alderaani guards patrolling up and down the walkway, looked aside to see the two shadowy figures moving slowly along the marbled floor, inclining their head in greeting as they passed.

"Dame Drago. Vyyk-Han," they greeted at the same time.

The woman inclined her head, and her teenage son likewise, nodded in acknowledgement of the white and blue clothed guards, they were the only other beings out in the cool, spring night to interrupt their stroll.

The walk from the quarters had been in silence, and every so often Padmé took a soft glance in Han's direction, but looked away again whenever her foster son noticed her looking.

But Han didn't say anything in response to this, and waited for his foster mother to say whatever she wanted to say to him away from everyone.

Padmé stopped suddenly and lead Han over to the edge of the walkway, leaning against the balustrade she tucked her right hand under her cheek and studied him. "You're getting tall, sweetie," she mentioned, with a small smile at her foster son's roll of his eyes.

"Not really, you're just getting shorter Mom," Han teased, leaning his back against the railing to look at his pale foster mother as she laughed at his quip, and reached up with her left hand to brush against his face.

"I don't think so, I've always been this short and you've shot up. I always said you were going to be tall..."

The boy chuckled, "Bah, I could stop growing right now for all we know," Han kissed her hand playfully, and Padmé withdrew it with another laugh at the expression on his face.

"Perhaps," Padmé turned away and looked out over the city of Aldera. "It's so peaceful here, and beautiful…just beautiful. I love it almost as much as I love Naboo," she smiled down at her hands.

"One day we have to go to the Lakeside of Naboo, you've never seen that part of it. And Luke and Leia would love playing in the water."

Han nodded, "Yeah, we made a promise long ago about going there all together, huh?"

Padmé glanced over at him cheekily, "What about your vow about marrying a girl like your mother here?" She teasingly brought up. "As far as I can see, Kalani's hair's a little too dark to be exactly like mine."

Han turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks that Padmé noticed with a delighted smirk.

"I...you noticed?" Han mumbled, his foster mother nodded and he sighed. "Yeah, I guess we're not exactly secretive about it. But I really like her, Mom, she's pretty, and smart, and my best friend too."

Padmé patted his arm, "I like Kalani, and I'm glad to see you two together. She's becoming a wonderful young woman, and you," she squeezed his arm. "Are becoming a wonderful young man.

"Now I want you to promise me that you never lose that feisty spark I love, though, and get too soft."

Han narrowed his eyes, "Why are you talking like that, Mom? What's going on?" He demanded.

Padmé sighed and turned back to look out at the sparkling lights coming from the city.

"I can never hide anything from you, can I? I'm sick Han," Padmé's voice never wavered as she sighed deeply.

"Very sick. But Obi-Wan is optimistic, and has told me that there are Jedi healers residing on Polis Massa that have been studying Force strong bonds, and how they affect the bonded parties."

Han looked hopeful, "They can help you?"

Padmé nodded and rested her hands against her mouth, before lowering them slowly as she exhaled. "Yes, but it would take many years and a Force induced coma in order for it to take a full affect. The Empire is growing stronger Han. It won't be too long before they come here to Alderaan to assert further dominance over the Royal Court. Even with this disguise if I come face to face with Vader..." She trailed off.

Han lowered his eyes, "Oh," was all he said, but Padmé could see he understood.

The next part she knew her foster son would be dismayed to hear even further.

"If I leave, Han, the twins will need to be separated for their own safety, as well as that of yours, Bail and his family, and the Jedi," Padmé said as quickly as she could.

Han shook his head and backed away from the railing. "No. Please no, Mom. You promised we would never be separated like this," he swallowed back a sob.

"I can't lose anyone. Isn't there another way you can get treatment from here? We could keep hiding you from Vader and the Empire like we've been doing...Mom, please." Han fell to his knees. Padmé rushed over to Han and he lent his head against her middle as she cradled his head.

Padmé brushed her foster son's hair with a soft hand, "Oh Han, we have been selfish these past four years. I couldn't put the Jedi in danger, nor anyone else who has helped us. Luke would be safe on Kashyyyk with the Wookiees and the other Jedi. I've tried to deny it all these years, but Luke is his father's son," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Every day he looks more like my first memories of Anakin, and everyday those memories grow dimmer and dimmer."

Han glanced up at Padmé, "You really think Luke could be a Jedi, Mom?" He whispered.

Padmé sighed. "I don't know. But I can feel it, right down in my heart, that he _will_ be one. Anakin would have been a great Jedi Master. And I know Luke could fall, but one day I think, if I don't give him this chance, it could have been the worst mistake I ever made," she knelt beside Han.

"What kind of a mother am I? Leia I gave Bail permission to adopt only moments ago, and you...I gave him permission to, as well."

Han gazed at her, "I think you are the best mother in the universe, Mom, because you're not selfish at all," he hugged her tightly. "I don't mind living here, I love it here. I just don't want to lose you, or Luke, by staying here."

Padmé suddenly grew stiff in his arms and she shrieked, the boy pulled her back quickly, "Mom? Oh stang—Mom! Help!" He yelled out across to the guards on the other side of balcony, and gazed into the hazy eyes of his foster mother as she clung to him.

"Mom? What is it?"

Padmé breathed out in hard, shallow breaths, and swallowed equally hard to compensate for them, looking beyond all petrifying fear as she gazed up at Han. "Vader is coming."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all my reviewers. Replies have been sent and much thanks to my guest reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **O** bi-Wan looked up as a guard entered the rooms of Padmé Amidala, carrying the aforesaid woman in his grasp, and being pursued anxiously by the panicked Han, who grabbed Master Kenobi's arm, as the aging man rushed up to check on the moaning former Queen of Naboo.

"She just collapsed suddenly, Uncle Ben. She said Darth Vader is coming," Han snapped angrily.

Fear flowed through the rest of the group, as Kalani was pulled into a one armed embrace by her Uncle. Bail's eyes narrowed as his tanned features paled, and Zett swallowed hard as he looked down at the ground.

"Vader?" Kenobi questioned softly, more as an observation to himself. He ordered the guard to lay Padmé down on a nearby couch and knelt beside her, brushing back the fair hair, that had replaced the dark curls long ago, with his left hand. He took Padmé's hand in his right and sent soothing waves of Force through her.

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder after a moment of silence, "I'm only going to say this once. Bail, you go with Han and Kalani to the twins rooms. Han, you will take Luke and go into the same hiding place you hid with your mother and the twins several years ago.

"I will be waiting there for you with your mother." Kenobi let go of Padmé's hand.

"Bail, take Leia and go to meet Vader with Kalani. Tell Vader you've adopted the children of your former Nanny and introduce him to Leia. Say that her brother is on an over-night excursion in the plains or something as benign as that.

"Zett, exchange clothes with Han, and mask your Force abilities so they're down to minimal. You're going to stand in for him tonight."

The Jedi Master rubbed his eyes, "Force I hope it's enough of a deception. I don't want to have Han right in front of Vader, as he still might recognise him, and Luke...he can't hide his power just yet."

Han shook his head, "Leia's just as powerful as Luke, isn't she Uncle Ben?" He mentioned wryly. "They are twins."

Kenobi pursed his lips, "Not exactly. Their Force abilities vary. Not to mention some of Leia's abilities are a mystery, for some reason her true power is hidden behind some sort of natural shield she can unconsciously control. Luke radiates his true power at times, but his twin sister conceals.

"I would take Leia with Luke, but when they are together, their Force power increases. I could feel it as I approached the planet, and no doubt Vader does as well. I can hide Luke's power, and Leia will be safer here on Alderaan then trained as a Jedi just yet. One day, perhaps."

Han sighed deeply, "All right," he whipped his shirt off and flung it at Zett, who caught it promptly. "Don't worry about the Jedi getup, just dump the tunic and 'saber in my Mom's closet and throw that on over the pants. I'll grab a shirt or something from my room while I'm taking Luke into hiding."

Jukassa nodded, "A good idea," he affirmed with a grin, as Han folded his arms over his undershirt and winked at Kalani, as the girl walked over to him.

"That's me, the ideas man," Han shrugged as he eyed Obi-Wan. "I just hope this crazy scheme works, old man," he put an arm idly around his girlfriend, and watched cautiously as Kenobi only shook his head in frustration.

-:-:-:-

"C'mon big guy, up you get," Han encouraged, putting Luke's arms around his neck and lifting the four-year-old boy into his arms. Luke let out a startled groan and his bright eyes snapped open to look sleepily at his foster brother.

"We have to play a game, kid."

"Game?" The blond haired boy asked with a yawn, and rubbed his ruddy cheeks with his little hand.

Han nodded quickly, "Ah huh, hide and search. You and me are going to hide first with Mom," he glanced over at where Bail was lifting Leia out of bed.

"Leia is going to go count with Father Bail and Kalani. So we have to be really quiet, 'cause we know how good our little sis is at finding us, right?"

Luke yawned and nodded again, sleepily resting against Han's shoulder, "Right," he mumbled out in agreement, too tired to argue.

Leia reached out with her hands. "I want to hide with Hannie, Lukie, and Mamma too," she objected.

Kalani brushed back the little girl's ruffled hair with a loving smile. "But that makes it uneven numbers, sweetie. And we have someone to meet before we can start playing. And you also have to say nothing until I say it's okay, all right?"

Leia whined a little, but obligingly let Bail carry her out of the room as Kalani kissed Han's lips. "Be careful," she whispered, pulling back and touching Luke's face gently, before exiting as well.

Han took in a deep breath and held Luke's head with his left hand, as he carried the boy down the hall. The dim light hiding them into dark, solid silhouettes against the walls, as they rushed to the secreted location.

-:-:-:-

The shining armour of Vader's personal guard, the 501st legion, glowed affectedly in the bright illumination of the Aldera Palace's private landing platform, as they stood in two rows, lining the way from the Imperial shuttle.

The dark clad Lord of the Sith himself, was glancing down from the top of the landing ramp before he descended quickly after a brief moment of observation.

Bail was there, of course, to meet him, looking as self-righteous and dashingly dressed as ever. A slim, dark haired teenage girl was beside him, holding a small, plump little girl in a nightgown and jacket. The child was staring over at the troopers with half-lidded eyes of bewilderment.

Several Alderaan guards stood behind them, and Darth Vader could sense the fear in most of them at the sight of him, much to his annoyance.

Fear in large amounts was distracting, and Alderani were known for usually being naturally bold against all other threats. But Vader was growing used to the fear, and sometimes hysteria, his imposing appearance now evoked.

Vader marched over and glanced down at Bail, the man had always been taller than him, but now, with the elevations in his boots, was slightly shorter.

"Your highness," Vader greeted stonily through the voice synthesiser, turning to look at the two girls briefly, before addressing the frowning Bail Organa again. "Forgive me for the intrusion at this late hour, but I wish to speak to you privately, Senator."

The Prince of Alderaan eyed him curiously, "Do you come on the Emperor's behalf, my Lord?" He invoked, Vader inclined his head. "Then if you do so, I am obliged to comply with your summons. You have met my niece, Grand Duchess Kalani Remon, before, but I don't believe you have met my adopted daughter, Princess Leia of Alderaan."

The red masked eyes of Vader locked onto the wide eyes of the brown haired little girl, who glanced defiantly at him, despite the fear written all over her pretty little face. "No, I have not had the pleasure. Have you just recently adopted her?" He enquiringly asked the goateed Senator.

Bail nodded swiftly and folded his arms over his chest. "Just over a month ago. Her late mother was the nanny of the children of the palace. I have also adopted her older brother, the Prince Vyyk, but he is currently on an excursion in the Castle Lands."

Vader sensed deception, _Perhaps the girl's brother had run off into the city to cause havoc and Bail is covering for teenage rebellion?_ "How good of you," he studied Leia Organa again. "Where was her family from?"

"Corellia," Bail informed him hastily. "Her mother was widowed, and left with two children. Well, Lord Vader, I shan't bore you any further with the details. Shall we adjourn to the—"

The Sith Lord held up his hand, "I don't find it boring at all, your highness. As a matter of fact, I find it fascinating that you would go out of your way to adopt two orphan children, but I know of your kindness," he walked a few steps away from Bail and loomed over Kalani.

"Grand Duchess Remon. I expect you will soon be joining your Uncle in the Senate?"

Kalani lowered her head gracefully, "I am being trained as his aide, and then eventual co-Senator, my Lord," she responded calmly.

Leia narrowed her eyes at the dark Lord, and put her arms tighter around Kalani's neck as she turned away from the terrifying black masked man.

"Indeed. Take me to your private quarters, Prince Organa, I wish to commence our discussion," Vader commanded, affixing his red shielded eyes back on the Prince.

Bail motioned to his guards, and Kalani gave Leia a comforting hug as the Senator led the huge Sith Lord past them, followed by four stormtroopers, who glanced at the princesses, respectfully inclining their heads as they walked past.

The teenage girl looked away, and the little girl in her arms glared back at them, unimpressed, whispering sleepily in her adopted cousin's ear, as Kalani turned to walk her back to her room.

"The black one and the white ones are all too tall and scary... aren't we supposed to be counting?"

Kalani adjusted the tired girl, "You start sweetie, but very quietly. I'll take a turn later," she murmured, whispering a silent prayer to the ancient Alderaan gods, as well as the life giving Force, as Leia began counting quietly, as her eyelids started to droop.

-:-:-:-

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Master?" Zett whispered as they landed the shuttle behind one of the huge rock formations, the few guards that had accompanied them stepped out to survey the area.

Obi-Wan suggested having Zett fill in for Han out in the castle lands, while the boy hid in the palace, in case Vader got a little too zealous and decided to search the castle lands. An orphan temple child, with a false name as Alderaan's prince, was a lot more benign than Bail adopting the foster child of Padmé Amidala.

Kenobi inclined his head, "More or less. I'm going to need you to stay on Alderaan for a few years, at any rate, right up until Han will begin studying in the Alderaan University. Master Yoda has said you are a better scholar then Jedi, it should be easy for you."

Zett nodded, his blue eyes full of understanding, "I see, so whenever Han needs a double...?"

"Exactly, similar to Elle with Padmé. Except, this arrangement will be terminated once Han is of an age to defend himself, in four years, or so. Something tells me that Han will not remain a bystander in this coming Rebellion Master Yoda has foreseen, and he longs to be a fighter pilot." He furrowed his brow.

"Back to the business of now. One can only hope that if I know Vader, he will not search out here in the Castle Lands, out of respect for Bail. Or, rather, the fact that Senator Organa will have a field day explaining that to the Senate, that their leader's loyal servant doubted his word, when he did not send word of his arrival on Alderaan, in the first place." Obi-Wan folded his hands into his robe sleeves.

Zett stood up, and fiddled with the fine fabric of his borrowed shirt, "What are your plans, Master?" He asked curiously. Kenobi removed his hands from his robe sleeves, and rested them on the console in front of him, his eyes narrowed.

"I will go back to the palace, via the more mountainous route. It's a risk while Vader is there, but I must take it in order to get Luke to Kashyyyk," Obi-Wan replied stonily. "I wish I could take Leia with me as well, but I fear such a large concentration of Force, will be a danger to them both. So I will take the elder twin."

The teenaged Padawan lent his arms on the headrest as he stood up, "Master, are you certain that the future of the galaxy, rests on the shoulders of the Skywalker twins? What if Master Yoda's, and your own, premonitions are mistaken? Master Yoda does always say that the future is in constant motion."

Obi-Wan glanced back at Zett, "Always in motion is the future," he murmured out of memory. "Yes. But I have faith in this, that if ever there is to be one Jedi to lead us into victory over the Empire, it will likely be Luke."

"What about Leia? Isn't she part of our last hope also?" Zett said pointedly, a little bit miffed at the insinuation, that he and the other remaining Jedi on Kashyyyk must place their leadership in the future prowess of a four-year-old boy.

"Luke won't always be a child," Obi-Wan said, sensing his Padawan's thoughts, the fair haired boy blushed faintly and Kenobi shook his head.

"As for Leia, I sense that she does have the potential to be a powerful Jedi Knight, but she would be a far greater politician under the guidance of Bail."

Zett rested his chin on his hands, "But I know how you feel about politicians, Master," he said with a slight smile, trying to lighten the mood before they had to part.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes, that they are not to be trusted, but this future one we must trust if the galaxy is to be turned away from Sith rule," he rubbed his mouth. "We all must put faith in this, that no matter how the future turns, we have hope in the Chosen One's offspring. You'd better go join the guards, I have to get back to the palace."

Zett dropped his arms from the headrest, "Understood Master," he started walking out of the cockpit as the door slid across, he stopped mid way to glance at Obi-Wan, the aging Jedi Master was taking a great risk in returning to Aldera while Vader was still there.

Jukassa got a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, as his mind turned to the thought of never seeing his mentor again, "Master Obi-Wan?"

Kenobi turned slightly in his seat to glance back at his Padawan, "Yes Zett?"

"May the Force be with you, and please be careful," Zett farewelled with a slight smile, the greying haired man nodded in return.

"And also with you. But please take your own advice as well, Zett," Obi-Wan warned pointedly.

Jukassa lowered his head and exited, leaving the Jedi Master alone with his thoughts, as he prepared the shuttle for take-off.

-:-:-:-

"Han Solo-Naberrie?" Bail rubbed his goatee. "Oh yes, Senator Naberrie's foster son. I remember him, charming child. What about him?" The tall senator lent back on his desk as the masked Sith Lord studied him, his stern expression unseen behind the imposing mask.

"I'm looking for Han. His family on Naboo are unaware of his existence, and the Emperor wishes to reunite them, as part of his new propaganda with his birth planet. He intends to reunite the adopted son of their..." he hesitated and tried to cover it up under Bail's scrutinising gaze.

"...well beloved late Senator Amidala, with his unknowing family, as a gesture of good will," Vader lied through his teeth.

The well known fake smile appeared on the Prince's tanned features, "Indeed. An interesting gesture from the Emperor. But I'm afraid I cannot assist," Bail spread his hands in apology. "I haven't seen Han for four years, not since he was placed with the other Temple Children for adoption, soon after Padmé's death."

Darth Vader narrowed his eyes further under his mask, a scowl of disbelieving frustration on his hidden face, "You did not seek to adopt the boy yourself after her death? She was your friend after all, and you knew Han," he mentioned angrily.

Bail pursed his lips. "I wanted to, but the boy was lost when he was mistakenly transferred to the ship heading to the inner-core orphanage, and by the time they got back to me, all they said was that Han had been adopted out," he apologised.

Vader paced like a sand-panther in a cage, with his cape whipping around him as he did so.

The senator watched Vader's movements, and Bail cautiously felt he needed to add more to the story, "I am sorry. I know the boy—"

"You're lying!" Lord Vader thunderously roared, interrupting the soft spoken Organa with a snarl of contempt, as he marched up to the Senator of Alderaan and pointed a gloved finger in his face.

"Liar! You would not ever do such a thing, certainly as long as there was breath in your body." Vader sighed heavily and forced his voice more even. "Are you protecting Han from his own __family__?"

Bail swallowed hard, "No, Lord Vader," he shook his head. "I am not hiding him from his family...or should that be you?" He let the question hang in the air, the deathly silence was eventually broken by a sharp intake of breath from Vader.

"Where is Han?" Vader said steadily, "I will not ask again, so choose your words carefully for you know my power to probe the mind, Organa. And be warned, I will see you and your family destroyed if you lie to me further. Have you seen Han recently?"

Exhaling out hard, the Prince of Alderaan slumped his shoulders. "Yes," Bail admitted quietly, looking away from the mask with despair. He didn't want to do this. But what else could he do to protect Leia, Luke and Padmé? Han would forgive him for their sake...he knew the boy would... _Poor child_...

The lumbering giant lent forward further to loom domineeringly over the senator. "Where is my son?" Darth Vader hissed. "You have no rights over him, Organa."

 _ _Forgive me, Han. Forgive me Obi-Wan.__ "I...I will call for him," Bail bit his lower lip, he must protect Leia, Luke and Padmé, Vader would not harm Han, at least he didn't think he would.

"But promise me, here and now, you will not harm him?"

"Never," Darth folded his arms, "you know I won't. Bring him to me and I will leave you, your family, and your planet alone," he hung the threat over the Senator, and Bail reached for his com-link.

Silently wishing for divine providence that wasn't appearing, Organa knew there was no way out now.

He had failed.

-:-:-:-

Han glanced over at Luke, sleeping peacefully in Padmé's arms. His foster mother was asleep as well, and had her arms wrapped around her son. Han smiled sadly to himself, as he sat on the other side of the huge, hidden ancient trunk.

This might be one of the last moments Han ever spent with his foster mother and brother, spent hiding in fear in a cramped trunk, from Vader...

Shutting his eyes tightly, Han sighed, __Perhaps__ _ _sleep isn't such a bad idea, until Vader leaves and Obi-Wan returns__... a sudden beeping interrupted the teenager's dozing, startlingly him out slumber.

Han fumbled around for his com-link as Luke's eyes snapped open at the sound. Patting his foster brother's head soothingly, Han switched on his com-link.

"Hello?"

" _ _Han, could you please come up to my office in the southern tower?__ " Bail's voice was strained and apologetic.

Han's eyes instantly narrowed in suspicion, and he voiced his concern in a whisper. "Are you sure?" He bit his tongue, before he added anything about Obi-Wan not saying anything about this part of plan. Luke stared at his his foster brother with fear in his eyes.

" _ _Yes, I am. Please come__."

The way Bail spoke indicated that he wanted anything but Han to come to him, but, however, there was a chance the Prince of Alderaan was in danger, and needed his newly adopted son's help.

Han bit his lip, __Then again…__

" _ _Hurry, Han,"__ Organa's voice added, before he switched off.

The teenager ran his hand over his ear-length hair, and glanced down at Luke, who shook his head quickly.

"Don't go, Han. There is bad, I know," the eldest of Anakin and Padmé Skywalker's twins started to cry, and Han squeezed his foster brother's hand.

"Hey, hey, Luke. Father Bail is in trouble, and I have to go help him," Han swallowed. "Sometimes, kid, you have to face bad, not run away from it." Han hugged the little boy and kissed the unconscious Padmé's forehead, as he reached up to push open the trunk lid.

Luke sobbed from fear and sleeplessness, "Don't go Han! I don't want you to be passed away!" He grabbed Han's middle. "You can't leave, I won't let you! I love you big brother."

The teenager hugged Luke furiously, blinking back his own tears of fear, Han knew had to be strong for his little brother.

"I know you do. And I love you, and little sis and Mom, too much to see you get even a tiny bit hurt. You have to stay here and watch over Mom." Han grabbed his brother's shoulders gently.

"You promise me? Not one move, or sound, until Uncle Ben comes and tells you it's all right, and __only__ Uncle Ben."

Luke shook his fair haired head, "No, I come with you! And Mamma..." He suddenly understood. "Can't leave Mamma alone...but I don't want you to go, big brother," the little boy whimpered, pressing his face against his foster brother and sobbing furiously.

Han unlocked his fair haired brother's arms from around his waist. "I don't want to go either, but I must. Do you know __must,__ Luke?" Han wanted very much to curl up back in the trunk with his foster mother and brother, but he swallowed bravely as Luke shook his head.

"Must means that you have to, like when you didn't want that medicine when you were sick, but you had to take it to get better, right?"

The little boy lowered his head, "I stay. You come back big brother? Promise?" Luke scowled and Han forced a chuckle.

"Of course I'll be back, don't be a silly nerf," Han ruffled Luke's hair. "Now, go sit back with Mom and I'll shut the lid. Be a good boy Luke, and remember, only Uncle Ben." Han watched as his brother scampered back to lie on Padmé's lap, and waved at him drowsily.

Han gave him a lopsided grin and looked away as he closed the lid gently. After the truck was closed securely, Han adjusted his jacket and looked around the long, dark corridor as he reached into his pocket for a glow lamp, switching on the small torch and walking purposely forward.

The teenager's grin fading into a worried line, as Han glanced back every few steps at the trunk as it slowly grew smaller, and smaller, as he departed to face whatever lay ahead.

-:-:-:-

Vader's red shielded eyes glared at Bail as the miserable Senator had his back to the Sith Lord, staring out of the windows. "You would lie to the entire Empire to keep my son safe, your highness. I am thankful," he admitted, in his artificial, rumbling tone.

Organa shook his head sadly. "I love the boy like he's my own son, my Lord. He's such a good child, and I don't want to see him harmed," he rubbed his eyes. "Force forgive me—"

"When does the Force ever do such a thing?" Vader interrupted angrily. "It took my wife away from me. It turned the Jedi against the Emperor…and against __me__ ," he spat venomously.

"The Force is all powerful, but it is hardly an entity of forgiveness. You would be better off looking to your ancient Gods, than to it."

Bail glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head as he turned back to look out at Aldera, "I do this only to keep my family safe. Han is my family as well, and I don't want to have him suffer further loss and pain," he clearly insinuated that he knew Vader would destroy the Organa family to take back Han, if necessary.

The leather clad dark Lord of the Sith almost laughed, but the sound of a soft knock at Bail's study door broke them both out of the angry silence developing between them.

Organa hesitantly waved his hand over the admittance panel on his desk, and lowered his head.

Vader swallowed hard.

The teenage boy, (dressed in fitted black pants, brown, knee-high boots, and a tan coloured shirt, with a dark blue, many pocketed jacket.) standing uncertainly in the doorway, was staring straight back at the Sith Lord, with the same expression of horror Vader remembered from an older Han, in his long ago dream.

"Han," Vader greeted, almost in relief. "You're alive."

The fold of the arms and the uncertain half-smile were still the same, as Han stepped into the study, "So are you," his breaking voice was low and mordant.

Darth Vader studied Han for a moment and began circling him. The boy seemed to be healthy. His hair was slightly shorter than it had been at nine years old, and Han's eyes were an artificial colour.

But, other than being older and taller, Han's personality seemed to be much the same as Vader remembered.

Han wore a wary expression with a deep-set scowl, as his eyes followed the dark Lord's lumbering frame circling him.

"You've grown. I had given up hope of ever finding you after your mother..." Vader folded his arms as he left the sentence unfinished and hanging in the air.

"Well now, that is hardly a proper greeting for your father, Han. But I understand you must be in shock seeing me after all these years—"

" _ _No__? Really?" Han ventured bravely, with a snarky glare up at Vader. "I'm flattered you think that much of me."

Bail's eyes widened in terror on his foster son's behalf, as he kept his gaze on the desk in front of him.

Darth Vader pointed a finger in Han's face. "I will not tolerate such insolence from you, Han. It was endurable when you were a child, but you are almost a young man, and I intend to treat you as such.

"So it would be best if you hear me out, before making further sarcastic comments." the Sith Lord rumbled.

Han narrowed his eyes further and stared straight ahead, "As you wish, my Lord," he replied stonily, glancing off to the side. "But if I can point out something for a moment, you have no right to be lecturing me, you're __not__ my father."

Vader turned Han's head back with his left hand and lifted the teenager's chin to glare down into the unnaturally coloured eyes. "Contrary to your current convictions, Han, you are my foster son by marriage, since as you know I was once, and occupy, Anakin Skywalker's body. I am your father, by right and law."

Darth Vader let go of the boy, and Han rubbed his chin ruefully, and glanced over at Bail as Vader circled him again.

"I'm aware you were happy here with Organa and his family. However, as much as I am grateful for the Prince's assistance, I wish to have you return home to Coruscant with me, and take up your rightful position, as my son in the Imperial Court."

The teenager bit his lower lip, "To be locked up in the Imperial Palace as you go out on constant missions for the Emperor? I wish to refuse." Han straightened his shoulders and never winced once under the gaze of Vader, who had lent against the desk, folding his arms and staring back at the teenager thoughtfully.

"You will not be locked up if you do not wish to be, Han. As you seem to harbour strong affection for the Organa family, while I am away on missions you may spend your time in study in the Alderaan schools, and then the university, while also attending the Imperial Academy," the Sith Lord bribed.

"You always wanted to be a fighter pilot. You still do, correct?"

Han lowered his eyes and nodded, "I can stay here when you're on missions?" He repeated warily, lifting back up his gaze. Vader inclined his masked head. "But I will have to leave with you, right now?"

The armoured man nodded his head again, "Yes. Unfortunately Bail does have you adopted as the Prince of Alderaan, but that will only serve to make your title greater. Count Han Solo-Vader of the Empire and Prince of Alderaan...quite a grand designation, hmm?" Darth Vader almost teased.

Han grimaced, "Oh boy." He replied in mock enthusiasm to Vader's attempt to use Anakin's Skywalker's dry humour with little success. "And to think I would have been far better off as a street louse, my Lord—"

"Father." Vader corrected grimly, towering over the unimpressed looking Han.

"—Father," Han repeated in the same unenthusiastic tone, staring up at Vader. "You promise that you will let me visit Alderaan?"

Darth Vader placed a leather gloved hand on Han's shoulder. "Your schooling will be split between Coruscant and Alderaan. Then, I believe we will arrange some courses at the Aldera University while you are attending the Imperial Academy.

"But, I do sense that you wish to remain here for more than just schooling and loyalty to Bail and his family...ahh." Vader smirked behind his mask.

"The Grand Duchess."

Han glowered, as the dark lord all but chuckled.

"Well then, I believe that the girl will soon be on the senate and that will leave you plenty of time to be together." Vader wondered quietly to himself if the dark haired girl in his long ago vision had been Remon.

If Han married the girl, she would be elevated to the rank of princess.

 _Yes, it made sense. Although, even the little girl,_ _ _Princess Leia,__ _could possibly have been the one..._

But, regardless of which Organa woman Han had been with, the vision Vader had seen would now not be like that, he would change the future.

The Sith Lord glanced over at Bail, "My son will need his personal things packed. I wish to take him now to my shuttle," he ordered.

The Prince of Alderaan inclined his head gravely, and folded his arms. "I will see to it personally, my Lord. It will give you and Han a moment to converse alone." Organa eyed Han meaningfully, and the boy realized that perhaps this wasn't the end.

There was hope still with one man.

As Bail exited, Han glanced nervously over at Vader and then slumped down in a nearby chair, the lumbering giant lent back on the desk again and Han cleared his throat. "Well, this is awkward," he mentioned, as casually as he could.

"Perhaps it has been too long," Vader reached up and pulled off the top of his helmet, and proceeded to remove the mask to Han's surprise, revealing the face of Anakin Skywalker, completely intact, apart from a few burn scars running along the left side of his face.

For a moment Han felt relief, then he remembered what Zett had said long ago, about hoping that he never had to see the monster wearing Anakin's skin. Perhaps it would have been better if Vader had been confined to wearing the mask.

Perhaps then it wouldn't be so hard to look into features so similar to Luke's…eyes that had once been blue, now turned yellow-orange and bloodshot…and that unnatural smirk that was beyond unnerving...

"Now we can both see each other a little better," the voice was slightly raspier, but the same voice that had said yes to an orphan boy that fell onto his wife's apartment balcony, almost five years ago.

Han looked down at his hands, this was not going to be easy at all. But, as the past few years had proved, it seemed his entire life would never be.

-:-:-:-

"How could you just let him take Han?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in frustration into the com, as he swerved the shuttle into the secret way around the caldera housing Aldera. __Blast flying!__

There was a shaken sigh from Organa, unusual in the strong Senator's usually calm manner of conversing. _"He threatened Leia and the rest of my family. He vowed not to harm the boy and he threatened to probe my mind. If he had, he would not only have found out about Han but also..."_

"All right, all right," Kenobi snapped, losing his usual calm. "This might still work out all right. I will take the woman and her son to safety. Try to delay Vader leaving planet as long as you can," he knew the com lines would be tapped sooner or later. "You did only what you could."

The Jedi Master switched off the com without waiting for a reply and rubbed his eyes, throwing a shield around himself, Obi-Wan knew had to accomplish this without Vader sensing him, or else all was lost.

"Blast, blast," Obi-Wan cursed under his breath.

-:-:-:-

Vader handed Han his helmet and mask, and the teenager studied it with the critical eye of a young mechanic, "The voice synthesiser was altered, by the Emperor's order. He felt my voice was not commanding enough to carry off the illusion of the armoured suit," he said quietly.

Han quickly lost interest in the huge mask and helmet that felt heavy, and fearfully confining, he quickly handed it back to Anakin, "Yeah, great. You got your own Star Destroyer huh?"

"Indeed I do. I'll take you on a tour of it before we visit Vjun on our way to Imperial Centre. My private castle is being built there," Vader folded his arms. "The planet is not much...and it has acid rain, but it is private.

"I find Coruscant too loud these days. I'm even thinking of having a retreat built on Coruscant, somewhere quiet."

Han tried to appear relaxed, but he was on edge. He knew Bail wouldn't put him in danger unless Darth Vader had threatened him with something terrible. "Did you threaten to do something to the Organas if I didn't come with you?" He asked cautiously.

The Sith Lord gazed Han's serious features. "If I did, it's of no consequence, Organa was lucky I didn't take it further, and report him for harbouring my property..."

"Property!" The teenager stood up, "I don't belong to anyone, least of all you!" Han shakily marched over to the window.

Vader pursed his lips in frustration, and followed his foster son over to the window, placing a hand firmly on Han's shoulder as the boy glared out of the window.

"You know I didn't mean it that way. And I don't only wish to take you out of commitment, but you are a minor and I have a right of paternity over you," the voice was the same as Anakin, but the words were cold and distant.

"I would use any threat necessary to keep that right."

Han glanced up at the tall man, "Then I will go with you," he relented. "But I do it only because of who you once were," Han glanced back down at his hands.

Vader lifted his hand from the boy's shoulder. "Very well, we will leave it at that for now. I sense Prince Organa returning," he left his foster son at the window and walked back to the desk.

Placing back on his mask and helmet, Vader spared a quick glance back in the direction of Han.

The boy's shoulders were squared and a fixed scowl was on his face, as he lifted his head to look out at the mountainous caldera, Darth Vader wondered if Han would ever open up to him about what had happened over the last four, nearly five, years.

It may be only a short amount of time to some, but it might have well have been a thousand years. Han was already an adolescent, and was developing a firm sense of what was right and wrong around him, and, as of this time, his foster father was more stranger then parent.

 _ _Somehow__ , Vader thought determinedly, __I must earn back his trust__.

-:-:-:-

Master Kenobi put his arm around Padmé, adjusting the sleeping Luke over his shoulder as they walked towards the shuttle. The petite woman was still exhausted, and was struggling alongside the Jedi Master, her heavy, hooded cloak shielded her from the strong, blowing winds.

But still, Padmé shivered, her eyes rising to look at Kenobi. "Obi-Wan, where is Han?" She whispered.

Kenobi averted his gaze, and Padmé shook with fear this time.

"He has him, doesn't he? You let him take Han." Padmé's voice was low and tearful.

The Jedi Master glanced back at her sadly. "Padmé, Vader could sense Bail was lying. He would have killed all the family to get to the truth. Han knew he couldn't put you and the twins in danger," he tried to smile comfortingly, but his own thoughts were full of the same sorrow as the grieving mother.

Han didn't deserve this to happen to him at all.

The former Senator of Naboo tried to struggle away from Kenobi, "No! No! I won't leave without Han...I'll save him myself if you Jedi are too weak to do it!" She spat.

Luke moaned a little and snuggled closer against Obi-Wan's shoulder, the man sighing deeply as he held Padmé's arm tightly.

"I wish I could let you go, Padmé, but stop, think. You will be putting Han and your children in more danger if you reveal yourself to Vader, not excluding yourself either. Vader will want you by his side, and that will ultimately cause your death being that close to him," Obi-Wan begged.

"Please get on the shuttle."

-:-:-:-

Han glowered at the Stormtroopers as he and Vader stood outside the Imperial shuttle with an unhappy looking Bail and a tearful Kalani, her mother and her Aunts also stood assembled at their brother's request. The stewards carried the last of Han's things on board, as Darth Vader spoke up.

"I thank you for your assistance in this matter, Prince Organa. I will not tell the Emperor all of the finer details, and I trust you will not..." His trailed off and his gaze wondered, the Sith Lord took in a huge breath.

" _ _Kenobi__?" Vader hissed as he suddenly recognised the presence of his old master close by, yelling out the name through the Force.

 _ _ **Kenobi!**__ Vader roared to his former master.

Han paled and let Kalani wrap her arms around him in concern.

Vader glanced at Prince Organa, "Is he here for Han?"

Bail shook his head, "I don't know, I haven't seen him many years," he lied.

The Sith Lord was in no mood for long winded excuses, "Obviously he has found out I have Han. I will go after him alone," Vader grabbed his lightsaber off his belt.

Han longed to grab his foster father's arm and beg him not to hurt Obi-Wan, but he held his tongue in anger and held Kalani closer.

Lord Vader turned on his heel and his long black cloak flew out behind him as he marched away, this was going to be a day of retribution. Han was back with him where he belonged, and soon the death of Kenobi would be brought about for his crimes against the Empire, and being the cause of Padmé's betrayal.

-:-:-:-

Padmé looked at Luke wearily, brushing aside his fair hair from his forehead with her gloved hand, "I do not like this, in fact, I loathe this. I hate Anakin. I hate Bail...and most of all I hate you, Obi-Wan," she turned her eyes to glare at Kenobi's sad, faded blue eyes.

"I don't know if it's for not killing Anakin, or for his training in the first place."

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes, "I don't know what to hate myself for either, my lady," he responded faintly. Leading the woman towards the shuttle once again in silence.

But even before the small group had stepped on the boarding ramp, there was a tremendous roar in the Jedi's mind through the Force.

 _ _ **Kenobi!**__

The Jedi Master fell to his knees and Padmé grabbed her son from the man's arms, as he doubled over, clutching his stomach. Obi-Wan wheezed as if someone had dealt him a heavy blow.

Despite her anger, Padmé placed a hand on her long-time friend's shoulder. "What is it?"

Obi-Wan raised his head and narrowed his eyes, "Get on board with Luke now, and start up the shuttle" he ordered.

Padmé paled and rushed up the boarding ramp, clutching Luke close to her as she did as the Jedi Master bid.

Kenobi took in a deep breath and reached for his lightsaber, holding it loosely in his right hand, as he glanced up at the walkway and waited.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger time. Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

 **L** ong ago on Naboo came flooding back to Obi-Wan, as he sat mediating on the dusty platform while the shuttle began its take off.

Chewbacca had rushed past only moments ago, and Kenobi had ordered him to take a shuttle and get Padmé and Luke off planet, and head to one of the hidden satellites Organa had given them directions to. Then they were to go into orbit behind the satellite and wait for a signal from Obi-Wan, (if he survived,) to return for both him, and then Zett.

If, after several hours, Chewbacca heard nothing from Master Kenobi, he was only to go for Zett, then speed Padmé to Polis Massa, and then shuttle Zett and Luke back to Kashyyyk.

It was simple, but the best plans were born out of simplicity, and not overcomplicating the tasks at hand.

Kenobi gave into his memories of Naboo rather than dwelling further on the escape plan.

Had it been so long ago that he had been a Padawan?

It seemed like only moments had passed since the red laser wall fell down to cut Obi-Wan off from Qui-Gon and Darth Maul. Every movement in slow motion played out before his eyes, the slash and parries of each lightsaber clash.

The terrifying moment when Maul hit his double-bladed hilt under his Master's chin, catching Qui-Gon off guard, then, even slower, the quick motion stab of the red blade through Jinn stomach. The dim echo of Obi-Wan scream echoed in his ears, as he'd Qui-Gon gasped and fell to the floor.

Regardless of defeating Maul later, it was already too late, as Obi-Wan cradled his Master's head. If only he had been faster, he would have been able to fight beside his Master.

But Qui-Gon had been all patience, in those moments leading up to the confrontation with the Sith Lord, like he knew this could possibly be the end, and he wouldn't give into restlessness or impatience.

Not like his impulsive young Padawan Kenobi, almost pacing as the Sith Lord was.

But now Obi-Wan was the wise Master facing a Sith Lord. He had to take example from those that had come before him, those who had taught him, both Yoda and Qui-Gon had fought this battle before.

However, in regards to the Sith Lord being someone he once trusted and taught, he must look to Yoda.

Dooku had been the venerable Jedi Master's Padawan, as Qui-Gon had been to him later, and as Obi-Wan had been Qui-Gon's, and Anakin Obi-Wan's apprentice. It was all almost like a dynasty...or rather a tangled web woven.

Despite their once connection, Yoda was still able to confront Dooku in a duel, knowing that the darkness that consumed his one-time Padawan had turned him into someone else, the real Dooku was trapped within greed, anger and hatred, in his mind and doings.

As the wind shifted direction, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and saw, only metres in front of him, a dark shadow approaching, barely outlined by the early night sky.

There was a rumbling of thunder and a sudden torrent of rain that pelted down in hard drops. Stinging Master Kenobi's eyes, as he stood and wiped away the water from his face, it trailed down into his beard and down his neck, as he clutched his lightsaber tightly in his right hand.

The shadowy figure also had his lightsaber gripped in his right hand, and it ignited with a sharp __snap-hiss__ , casting an eerie red glow in the darkness, rain hitting the blade and making dull spitting sounds as it did.

Now Obi-Wan had to see Anakin—no Vader, as an enemy. The man that had taken away Anakin, slaughtered thousands of innocent people...and nearly killed Padmé and their unborn children.

Vader was the darkness and it was up to the light to destroy him…or save him.

"Obi-Wan, I should have known you couldn't leave well enough alone. You took Padmé away from me, now you want to take away my son," the synthetic voice boomed, as the Sith Lord strode forward.

"But things have changed. When we last met I was only but a learner, now I am a Master."

Kenobi shook his head sadly, "Only a Master of evil, Darth," he raised his shining blade and Vader made the first attack and the two lightsabers clashed in a flash of red and blue.

They remained intertwined as the two men stepped around, then they both pulled back in evenly matched symmetry, as Vader went on the attack, slashing and lunging out with attacks to make up for the lack of dexterity in his mechanical movements.

Obi-Wan knew he had to take advantage of this.

If this duel had happened only ten years from now, Kenobi could not be assured of the outcome. But, he was still young enough to best the mechanical monstrosity Vader had become.

It required tactics of quick thinking as well as dexterity.

Pushing Vader into a corner could prove dangerous, but Kenobi knew he had to take that chance. "You can't best me, Darth. If my blade should find it's mark you will cease to exist because of the dark path you have taken.

"However if you strike me down, I shall become more powerful then you can possibly imagine." Obi-Wan almost smirked as Vader snarled in response.

"I grow weary of your excessive lectures, old man," the Sith moved to lunge, but Obi-Wan was faster and his blade came down on Vader's right arm, severing it from the shoulder blade in one quick motion.

Vader howled in anguish, and Obi-Wan swiftly kicked out with his left leg, slamming into the Sith Lord's chest making him double over. Kenobi then delivered a clout to the back of Vader's neck, knocking the other man into unconsciousness from the blow, and the pain from his severed limb.

Kenobi breathed out exhaustedly as Vader fell to the ground, reaching for his com-link, "Chewbacca, is the cargo safely deposited?"

There was an affirmative growl in response and Obi-Wan nodded firmly, taking in another laboured breath as he glanced back at the still unconscious Vader.

"Right then, I'm still on the landing platform. Come and pick me up quickly."

It was over.

For now.

If only there had been a chance to save Han as well, but with the odds stacked against them, Obi-Wan knew he now had to live with the resolution, that he must leave the teenage boy's fate up to providence.

Master Kenobi looked over the unconscious Vader, and sighed out a prayer to the Force, hoping it would take care of Han, as it had done long before.

That they would all meet again when the galaxy was at peace, and the Skywalker family could be reunited.

Obi-Wan had faith that Han wouldn't lose his convictions as he grew older. He knew the teenager had a special destiny.

Yoda had spoken to Obi-Wan in private a few years ago, about something he had seen through the Force, when he had first encountered Han on Bail Organa's ship, not long after the Jedi Massacre.

Upon disembarking the shuttle, even before being introduced to the young Han Solo, the venerable Jedi Master was gifted with a vision of far into the future where he saw very special children, strong with the Force.

" _ _Special children__ ," Yoda had revealed, " _ _with the surname of: Solo__."

-:-:-:-

If the 501st legion hadn't been suspicious enough already of the shuttle blasting off and returning, the fact that it then blasted off again so quickly was enough to even move their limited intelligence into suspicion.

"Senator, what exact cargo is that shuttle carrying off in such a rush?" The Captain asked curtly.

Bail folded his arms over his cloak as Han watched the shuttle fly out of sight from the caldera. Trying to keep relief from his features, the teenager sufficed by leaning his head against Kalani's, mostly to hide his smile from the stormtroopers.

"Delicate Nerf hatchlings. They're starting a breeding colony on Bespin's Cloud City," Prince Organa informed him, (not untruthfully because that had been indeed been going on the past few days. Nerflings were fragile creatures and had to be shuffled from one place to another as quickly, and as safely, as possible.)

The Stormtrooper nodded in response, "I see Senat—" a loud beeping came from the com-link on his belt, he motioned to the rest of his legion and they ran off ahead, the Captain of the 501st turned to Han.

"Your highness, you must come with us. That was Lord Vader's distress signal."

-:-:-:-

Zett looked up at Obi-Wan confusedly as they walked to the shuttle. "What do you mean you didn't try to rescue Han? You know that's just going to distress his foster mother further...and leaving him with __Vader__?" He questioned, aghast at the thought, as he helped his limping Master along.

Obi-Wan shook his head wearily, "Vader won't harm him. Padmé Amidala's foster son is now the only link he has to his wife, he regards him as his own son." He reassured his Padawan, while trying to also reassure himself.

Jukassa stopped half-way and turned to him, "Master, I don't mean to question your motives for such a decision. But what in the galaxy could possibly be a beneficial outcome of all of this?"

Obi-Wan unfolded his arms, looking down at the ground, "It's better this way. It won't raise as many suspicions. I think Han knows that more than any of us, it will just make a secure plan more secure, in a way."

Kenobi suddenly felt very old as he looked back at Zett, about to repeat almost word for word Qui-Gon had said to him, as they'd left Coruscant for Naboo before the Trade Federation debacle.

"That should be all the questioning you should do, Zett. Now get on board."

Zett bit his lower lip, "As you wish, Master." He turned and walked stonily ahead of Obi-Wan, who glanced behind him thoughtfully, rubbing his bearded chin as he followed the boy up the boarding ramp.

 _ _I put my personal convictions aside and trust in the Force. Keep safe, Han Solo, we will all meet again.__

"Chewbacca!" Obi-Wan called out in the direction of the cockpit. "Take off now! We're about to have undesirable company!"

-:-:-:-

 _ _..."Stop that ship!" The 501__ _ _st__ _ _Captain cried out to his squad.__

 _ _The Old Republic shuttle was already half-way off the platform when the stormtroopers, accompanied by Han, (who had been allowed only a brief farewell to Bail and Kalani,) amongst them.__

 _ _The shuttle fired out a few blasts in response to the heavy fire from the stormtroopers, and almost effortlessly turned around into the air and blasted off.__

" _ _They got away," Han whispered to himself, a delighted grin over his face. "They got away..."__

" _ _Prince Han, sir?"__

 _ _Han looked up at the Captain, lost in his relief the teenager hadn't even noticed the stormtroopers had ceased their fire, and most had gathered protectively around a huddled, dark form easily recognisable as Darth Vader.__

 _ _The stormtrooper stood to attention saluted, "Sir, I'm the Captain of__ _—"_

" _ _Yes I remember you," Han__ _ _interrupted, forcing himself not to roll his eyes, "what is it, Captain?"__

 _ _The 501__ _ _st__ __Captain__ __relaxed his stance,__ __and pointed over in the direction of Han's fallen foster father, who was struggling to his feet, ignoring the offered help from his stormtroopers.__

" _ _Your highness, I feel your father will accept no help from us—"__

" _ _And you think he'll accept any from me, Captain?" Han interrupted gruffly, glancing aside, when no reply came from the stormtrooper captain,__ _ _Solo shook his head and looked back up at the 501__ _ _st__ _ _leader.__

" _ _I didn't think so. Come on then, let's see if we can help anyway."__

Han played the memory of the recent events over in his mind, as he looked out around the bridge tower of Vader's Star Destroyer, __The Exactor__.

He'd found himself here at the suggestion of Admiral Ozzel. Han had been taken on a tour of the ship, while Vader was repaired by the medic staff.

Walking along beside the pompous old craven, Han listened intently to Ozzel regardless, fascinated by the new ship he'd read so much about.

"...we are equipped with six dual heavy turbolaser turrets, two Quad heavy turbolasers, three triple medium turbolasers, two—"

"What's her hyperdrive rating?" Han interrupted, leaning against a loading transport.

Ozzel bristled slightly at being interrupted in his speech, but swallowed back his annoyance, Han smirked to himself.

"We have a hyperdrive rating, your highness, of class two with a backup of class eight, now back to the weaponry—"

Han lent forward, "What's her maximum acceleration?" He chimed in with yet another interruption, smiling again to himself as the overweight admiral bristled again. Ozzel dutifully opened his mouth to reply, but was intercepted by the dark shadow, that towered over his youthful tormentor.

"Two thousand, three hundred g, that's at her fastest," the low rumble of the voice synthesiser made Ozzel swallow hard, but the teenage boy beside him merely turned and stared solemnly up at Lord Vader, nodding in respect.

"That pretty awesome...hey look, they reattached your arm," Han pointed to his foster father's right arm, where the stub had been fitted with a gloved, mechanical arm.

Vader glanced down and flexed the aforementioned hand slowly. "Unfortunately, no. A lightsaber performs a clean swipe that cauterizes the wound instantly, this is a temporary replacement till we arrive on Coruscant. Leave us Admiral," he said, almost in the same stanza.

Ozzel inclined his head. "As you wish my lord, your highness," he spun on his heel and the rest of the crew were privy to a look of complete relief playing out over their Admiral's plump, moustached features, as he rushed away down the bridge.

Vader looked down at Han, who stared back up at him expressionlessly, after a moment or so had passed, the Sith Lord spoke up, "I expect you are tired, son. Would you like to be escorted to your new quarters? All your things have been brought there."

Han nodded, "That would be great. No offence, you run a good ship, I'm just—"

"I understand," Vader hurriedly interrupted. "They are adjacent to my own, and connect into a joint lounge. Perhaps we could talk further tomorrow morning, about what has happened the last few years we've been apart?"

Han pushed back his hair, his eyes half-lidded, "Yeah, why not? Well I'll get going then," he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, motioning to the stormtroopers by the door.

"Well? C'mon guys, escorting a prince. Big deal. Could be a new suit of armour for you both."

The stormtroopers glanced at each other, before trotting up to the teenager, who patted their white armour covered arms.

"Okay then, let's get the prisoner to his bed...but tell me something guys," Han looked between his escorts as they started walking way. "You ever gambled?"

The stormtroopers both shook their helmeted heads, and Han let out a short laugh as they exited out the door.

Vader watched his foster son depart with his frown of annoyance hidden behind his helmeted visage, but also a tinge of amusement at the trouble-making youth.

"Well then do I have a game for you two. Ever heard of Sabacc? No? Great! I'll teach you everything you need to know..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

… **N** _ _o__ , _ _no, I've been burning on core-tunnelling, fast thrusters,__ " Han sung at the top of his lungs, drumming his hands on the panel in front of him. The cadet pilot, in the shuttle's pilot seat beside the teenager, half-smiled at the boy's antics.

Han had preformed a rather nasty prank on the 501st legion, and Vader had sent him to the cockpit as lenient punishment.

Being one step ahead of his foster father, however, Han had smuggled his personal music device with him before the prank had even occurred, and had the earphones blasting out new jizz-wailing tunes.

Cadet Firmus Piett was of a fairly good sort, and didn't mind the young nobleman asking a few questions, periodically between songs, about the newest shuttle model. Piloting down to Coruscant could get boring, and the thankless job was usually assigned to cadets.

Han was singing, but inwardly he was deep in thought. In the past three days, Han had been through a lot of upsetting changes. Losing his family and having to leave Alderaan, being suddenly viewed as royalty...spending time with the monster that had once been Anakin.

Leaning his shaggy-haired head back against the padded co-pilot's chair's headrest, Han shuddered.

The harsh words, the long silences and the possessive nature Vader had shown during the travel to Coruscant, were unlike anything he could remember of his time with Anakin years ago.

The sharp words Zett had said to him, years ago on Bail's ship soon after leaving Coruscant, echoed in Han's mind every time he looked at Vader.

 _"_ _ _It wears his face, but it's like a mask. You don't want to see someone who isn't Anakin walking around in his skin, do you?"__

He hadn't admitted so at the time, but Han hadn't quite understood what the Jedi Padawan had been talking about. Now he understood. More than Zett could have suggested that he would ever know at the time.

 _It's like being around a zombie version of Anakin...like a flesh-droid replicant programmed to imitate him, but without everything special and kind that made him Anakin...replaced with something gross and dark like…_

The darkness that had radiated from Palpatine.

Han gripped the co-pilot chair's armrests as the recollection hit him like a ton of durasteel bricks.

Daily the things the young teenager had felt as a child were growing dimmer, but he could still feel, right down in his core, that Vader overflowed with the same dark embers. Han wanted to go and beg the Sith Lord to let him go back to Alderaan. Kalani would be missing him, and Leia and Bail…

Han took in a shaky breath and turned off his music device, he was too worried to listen to peppy jizz tunes. He shut his eyes tightly.

 _ _I just want everything to be like it was a few days ago...__

-:-:-:-

Darth Vader was dreaming.

He knew he was dreaming because only moments ago he'd been resting his eyes while sitting on a leather armchair in his chambers.

But it was a strange dream. It __felt__ real, like all of the other visions Vader had suffered in his lifetime.

 **(…)**

 _ _He was standing in what appeared to be the living room of a tastefully furnished apartment.__

 _ _Beautiful artwork adorned the walls, along with framed holographs, the Sith Lord bit his lower lip in confusion. The place was unfamiliar to him, and the taste was so much like Padmé's.__

 _ _Vader slowly moved towards the holographs, to see if he could try and determine who owned this place. But the sound of echoing laughter, coming from outside the apartment, distracted him. He turned and walked slowly towards the sound, gliding through the open doors that lead out onto a balcony garden.__

 _ _There was bright sunshine. and Vader lifted up his hand as a visor over his eyes. As he shielded the sunlight, through his visored vision, Vader saw three small children playing with a broad-shouldered man.__

 _ _The little girl was hanging around the man's shoulders, and her two brothers were hugging his legs. Vader's heart jerked at the scene, and jealousy flooded him as the little girl's long, dark hair fanned out behind her as she and her siblings play-wrestled the brown-haired man.__

 _ _The man jokingly tumbled to the ground and the little girl neatly jumped out of the way, while her brothers rolled to the side, the girl rushing back to tug on the man's arm.__ _"_ _ _Get up, Daddy!" she ordered, the girl giggling her head off, as she and the boys jumped on their father's torso, and it turned into a tickling romp.__

 _ _Vader lent against a railing as he watched the display with regret, letting out a small sigh.__

 _ _Suddenly, the smallest boy turned looked straight at the Sith Lord and his large, clear blue eyes widened even further as he tugged on his father's shirt for attention.__

 _"_ _ _Daddy! I can see a strange man looking at me!" The boy complained.__

 _ _Darth Vader reached out and felt the strong pull of the Force from the three children, and something very familiar about the presence of their father.__

 _"_ _ _Well then, tell him that your Uncle and Aunt are coming over tonight, and we ain't got no more room. You know how your Mom feels about uninvited guests," the father's face was obscured by his dark-haired son's head as he pulled the youngest boy into a one-armed hug.__

 _"_ _ _Although, if he's invisible, I guess he wouldn't eat all that much, huh?"__

 _ _The older boy looked over in Vader's direction, "He's not invisible, though, I can see him," he had as deep brown eyes as his brother's were blue, and Darth Vader was startled.__

 _ _The little girl nodded and pointed.__

 _"_ _ _I can see him, Daddy! I can see him! He looks like Uncle—"__

 **(...)**

" _Your Lordship?"_

The voice of Cadet Piett woke Vader from his fitful sleep, the fair haired man looked around and located the com unit.

"Yes, Cadet?"

" _ _We're starting our landing approach__ ," Piett informed him. " _ _I thought you'd be pleased to note Prince Han has behaved himself. He has the makings of a good pilot, and, with your permission. I'd like him to help me guide the shuttle down__."

Vader rubbed his eyes, "Yes, that would be acceptable. Nothing crazy, Han," he waited a moment, then heard a short laugh from his foster son.

" _ _In this hunk of junk, ha! I'll behave, Father__ ," Han assured him, with a notable touch of sarcasm that only teenager could get away with. Vader shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Just be careful, son," the Sith Lord switched off the com and lent back on the chair, glaring out at the empty room.

 _Who were those children and their father? Is it the Force mocking me with something I could have once had in another time or dimension? Padm_ _ _é__ _would have loved so many children..._ _FORCE DAMN IT ALL_ _…!_

Vader thumped the armrest of his chair with his fist, his yellow iris coloured eyes were narrowed and half-lidded. These visions were becoming worse over the years, maybe now that he had Han back the demons of the past…or rather the future past could be put to rest.

-:-:-:-

Han looked down at the newly named Imperial Centre.

The planet Coruscant looked the same as always, the city skyline was perhaps smoggier and there was more construction going on towards the east of the Senate building.

 _ _Probably the Imperial Palace__ , Han guessed, as Piett was directing them towards the area.

"Now, pull back on the handle here, and flick the two switches just above your head, and that will start the landing cycle," the cadet directed, after doing that Han followed the man's further instructions and the ship glided down towards the jutting landing platform. Where, to Han's dismay, there was a full-blown greeting party awaiting them, neatly assembled into two rows of stormtroopers and several red guards.

Han swallowed hard as he heard the outside thrusters hiss. __Oh boy__ , he gripped his hands together, _I'm **not** _looking forward to this.__

The door behind them swished open, and Darth Vader stood there in the doorway, resting his leather-gloved hands on his hips. Piett bowed his head and Han glanced over the top of the co-pilot chair,

"Father," Han greeted dully.

Vader actually chuckled. "I sense your unwillingness to meet the Emperor again, son. But it is proper protocol," his synthetic voice was lightly jovial, and Han was taken back. He'd already learnt that Vader's moods could switch like an unstable hyperdrive unit, and the teenager was more worried than he had been previously.

"Yeah, why not, being __royal__ it seems only fair," Han said sarcastically, hopping out of the chair. "I'd better go put on my cloak," he mumbled, edging uneasily past his foster father, strolling over into the lounge where he'd tossed the thin, blue nerf-fur cloak.

Han fastened the cloak around his neck with a chain as Vader watched him through the vacant, red eyes of the mask. The teenager pretended that the clasp was difficult, and fiddled with it for a moment, but finally turned to look at the Sith Lord.

"What is it?"

Vader cocked his head to the side, "I was going to ask you later, Han, but…your mother, did she say anything to you before you left for Alderaan?" He asked slowly.

The teenage boy's closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, we talked," Han tossed one half of the cloak over his shoulder.

"Mom said…she said to be careful and that she loved me. And that we would see each other again," Han sighed. "It didn't work out that way. I never saw her again…I visited her tomb and I wanted to see her family in person."

Darth Vader nodded thoughtfully, "If you like, you can see them after you've gotten settled here. If I have business I'll send you with a trusted officer," he offered, Han nodded.

"Good then, are you ready?" Vader questioned, Han inclined his head again.

"Then let's go."

-:-:-:-

The interior of the Imperial Palace was stark compared to its crafted exterior, Han glanced around it with dismay at the ugly sculptures and dark paintings on the wall. The hallway looked like something straight out a horror holo-vid, not at all like the palace on Alderaan.

The teenager secretly hoped that Vader's apartments were different to the rest of the building, but didn't expect them to at all, given the Emperors orders in all other matters.

Han scowled, __I'm not going to be as easily controlled by that old mummy face__ …but as he thought this, he looked over at his foster father.

Anakin had been one of the most strong willed, and smartest, men he'd ever met. And still…but then again, as Han had been told by Obi-Wan and Yoda, the Emperor had desperately coveted Jedi Knight Skywalker as his slave because of his ability with the Force. Han was blessed in that he had very little connection with the Force.

 _ _But if the twins__ …

"You were very attached to Organa's adopted daughter and his niece, weren't you?" Vader suddenly brought up, and Han quickly shielded his thoughts before replying.

"Yeah, Kalani's a good friend. And Leia…what can I say, she's a great little kid, she's like a sister to me," Han admitted with a small smile.

Darth looked down at him as they approached the throne room and placed his right hand on Han's shoulder, "You like children, don't you? I know you would have been a good older brother to your brother or sister," the Sith Lord sounded thoughtful and Han looked confusedly up at him.

Something that Han had noted over the past few days, was that traces of Anakin seemed to occasionally emerge in Vader's vocalisations, further making the feeling of dread of being around Vader frequently even stronger to his foster son.

But, just as suddenly, the dark Lord's demeanour changed as they reached the red armoured guards at the colossal doors, and Vader straightened his posture and dropped his gloved hand from Han's shoulder.

"The Emperor will expect you to be courteous, son. Be on your best behaviour." Vader's voice synthesizer only emphasised the warning.

Han looked away from his foster father and straight ahead as the huge, carved wooden doors were pulled open from the interior, and he squinted slightly as he peered into the sunlit room ahead.

There was crackling sound from the fire torches on the wall. The only lighting in the dismal area was the glass roof, which was covered by a sun-blocking dome that could be pulled back at the Emperor's leisure.

 _ _Obviously, this was not such an occasion,__ Han thought wryly, blinking at the bright sunlight.

Han looked ahead at the immense throne assembled above a dais in the middle of the hall, the dark figure seated on the throne was hooded and loomingly frightening. Han held up his head firmly despite this and bravely marched forward with his foster father towards the Emperor of the Galaxy.

Vader knelt obediently down four feet away from the stairs at the base of the dais. Han looked aside at his foster father, before doing likewise, looking down with narrowed eyes at the deep blue, velvet looking strip of carpet, that lay in a wide, vertical strip between the throne room door and the throne.

"My Master, I have returned with my foster son, Prince Han Vader of Alderaan," Darth Vader rumbled out Han's new title, as the aforementioned teen inwardly gagged at the sound of it all.

"Ah yes," the terrifying voice boomed from above them, Han kept his hazel eyes firmly on the ground in front of him, forcing his muscles not to twitch in tension, as he heard the deliberately slow, soft footsteps of Palpatine as he trod down the stairs.

A shadow cast over Han, and a wave of sickness flowed over the teenaged boy, "Rise Lord Vader, and you as well, young Prince Han," the scaly voice hadn't changed, it was only raspy and slimier then Han remembered. The teenager got to his feet and Vader followed.

Han bravely raised his eyes to stare up into the hooded, yellow-eyed gaze, the Emperor smiled thinly, something more terrifying than his voice.

"I see you've grown quite a bit since our last meeting. You are pleased to be reunited with your father, no doubt?"

"Yes, your Excellency," Han responded mechanically.

The scarred, pale skin of the Emperor's face shifted again as he smirked, "Yes, yes no doubt indeed. A boy's place is with his father...though Organa has also adopted you," he rested both of his gnarled hands atop his cane.

"From having no father to having two is not an easily done thing."

Han took in a deep breath, "No, your Excellency. But by marriage Lord Vader is my Father, and Bail Organa is my adopted father," he said bravely. Vader glanced at him in silence, inwardly begging his foster son to be quiet, but Palpatine cackled.

"Ah yes, it is nice to see you have lost none of your precociousness. A charming child as always," he waved to an attendant.

"While your father is away on missions you will not be alone. I have taken under my wing a young girl. She will keep you company, as Vader has told me you lived with the children of the Alderaan Palace, and as such are not used to being alone."

Han watched the attendant shuffle out of a side door and turned back to the Emperor, who was suddenly serious as he looked down at the solemn teenager.

"It was such a pity, your mother's death. Padmé Amidala had so much to still offer the galaxy, and to die in childbirth with the child stillborn also…what a terrible tragedy."

Palpatine's voice was soft and so close to bordering on mockery, it made the young Han's blood boil, and he clenched his fists.

Vader noticed and put his hand on Han's shoulder.

"My wife's death was a tragic accident," Vader said perfunctorily, as if he had repeated the same sentence thousands of times. Han looked down at the floor again as they stood silent for a moment.

The silence was broken when light footsteps indicated the aide was returning.

They all looked over at the returning humans, and Han's heart went into his throat when he saw the little, red-haired child in a dark blue jumpsuit and bantha suede black ankle boots, toddling along next to the elaborately robed woman, obediently holding her hand.

The Emperor watched the little girl let go of the aide's hand, and kneel down in front of him, "Mara Jade, I promised you a new friend to keep you company," he chuckled, and Han felt ill again.

The girl jumped to her tiny, booted feet, and stared up at Han, who became choked up, struggling to find the words in his dismay.

The poor little thing wouldn't have been much older than Luke or Leia, she even looked younger, despite the abundant red waves of hair.

Han knelt down so he was at the girl's eye level. "My name is Han. How old are you Mara?"

Jade held up two fingers, "I am two and a half, almost three, years old. How old are you?" Her voice was baby-soft but already formed almost perfect sentences.

Swallowing painfully, Han thought of his little brother and sister so far away now, but he smiled crookedly at the girl. "I'm fourteen, almost fifteen. Old huh?" He tried to make her laugh, but the green eyes just stared at him cautiously.

Han cleared his throat and smiled again, "Well then, we're going to be friends, Mara. Okay?"

Mara inclined her head, a serious frown on her rounded face, "Yes," she looked up at the Emperor, the terrible man cackled.

"You may leave now, Mara. You and Han will see each other again," Palpatine spoke to her bluntly, every word an order. Jade knelt again, then got up and took the aide's hand. They left almost as quickly as they'd arrived, and the teenager watched them depart solemnly.

That little girl was a sad example of how the Emperor treated everyone...like how Vader treated Han.

As a possession, a trophy for his cabinet.

Han's mind wondered for a brief moment what Mara's destiny would be one day...then he set his jaw as he firmly became determined to find out just what the Emperor had planned for the little girl.

-:-:-:-

Far from Coruscant on Polis Massa, in a lonely medic facility room by herself, Padmé looked at the holo-vision with tears in her eyes.

The holo-net was broadcasting its latest news, and its biggest story was the guardianship of the late Senator Amidala's foster son to Darth Vader.

Padmé watched the Emperor step out onto a balcony from the darkness of the interior of the Imperial Palace, the hologram wavered as the Emperor raised his hands for silence. Padmé held the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle a cry, as the monster who had been her husband slowly emerged from behind the Emperor.

Worse still, was the sight of the slump-shouldered, smaller figure dressed in a black jumpsuit with a white belt, a blue cape, tossed over the narrowed shoulders, shifted in the wind as Han strode bravely to stand beside Vader.

 _"My subjects, today marks the fourth anniversary of my installation as Emperor,"_ Palpatine began in an ornate manner. _"The day I took the first steps towards peace in the galaxy for you, my loyal subjects!"  
_  
Padmé shivered at the applause and cheering that followed this announcement, the Emperor went on, but her eyes never waved from the two figures to his right, the motionless Lord Vader and Han.

 _ _Dear sweet child__ , Padmé thought, watching as her foster son lent against the balcony. Then she shook her head as Vader tapped Han's shoulder and the teenager jumped upright, standing straight and looking solemnly out beyond the crowd.

The former Senator lowered her eyes to look away from the holo-vision, switching it off from the panel beside her bed, she couldn't watch any further.

Luke was safe on Kashyyyk with the Jedi, training to be one himself someday.

Leia was secure and loved in the palace of Alderaan, being raised as their Princess and future Queen, perhaps even a senator one day.

Padmé sighed, pressing the glowing green button on the com.

The only one of her children she was most concerned about their fate was Han. But, as she knew from past experiences, that the boy was a survivor.

 _I have to have faith in the Force that it will protect all my children._

The droids arrived in the room, and Padmé nodded.

"I'm ready," she said softly.

It would be many years until she saw her children again.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen Will Be Up Soon. Thank You For Reading.**


End file.
